


Боксер и Балерун

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Humor, M/M, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Omega Park Chanyeol, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Когда Кёнсу узнает в божественном танцоре Кае своего пациента, он решает наконец-таки взяться за устройство личной жизни. Но у Кёнсу не может быть все как у людей. Ведь, как минимум, он омега, занимающийся боксом, а как максимум — проктолог, с наслаждением вставляющий пальцы в задницы альфам. И не стоит забывать, что харизматичный и сексуальный Кай вне сцены превращается в скромного девственника Чонина с кучей комплексов.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [appleness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleness/gifts).



> Спасибо бете Эйк  
> Ябл, я старался, я упоролся как мог, если че не по вкусу, то сорян ХД

— Сплошной геморрой.

— И не говори, самому надоело.

Кёнсу потягивается и встает, чтобы размяться. Быть проктологом то еще удовольствие. Хотя для него, в принципе, удовольствие, где еще омега может безнаказанно совать пальцы в задницы альфам?

Чанёль допечатывает в программе результаты осмотра последнего пациента и тоже встает.

— Кстати, о геморрое, пойду добегу до лаборатории, отдам на анализы то, что скопилось, пока никто на прием не заявился.

— Только не трынди с другими медбратьями по дороге, — ворчит Кёнсу. — У нас запись на весь день.

— Доктор До, когда я вас подводил? — улыбается Чанёль.

— Вчера, когда вы в своей стайке омег обсуждали задницу нового анестезиолога? — предполагает Кёнсу. — Или позавчера, когда ты так же ушел относить анализы, а я потом нашел тебя флиртующим с альфой из лаборатории?

— Все, все, понял, я только туда и обратно. Но если я не сделаю этого, то от геморроя будешь лечить уже меня.

Чанёль упархивает из кабинета, попутно сшибая стулья в коридоре рядом с дверью. Кёнсу поправляет очки, тяжко вздохнув и пожелав ему не навернуться по дороге. От его длинных ног одни проблемы, всегда в них путается, спотыкается, на кого-то наступает. Поэтому в их квартире нет ничего лишнего, особенно хрупких ваз, красивых статуэток или подсвечников. О чем говорить, если Чанёль умудряется пододвинуть диван, случайно его задев?

Следующий пациент приходит ровно в назначенное время. В кабинет робко заглядывает парень в медицинской маске, черной кепке и неприметной одежде. Еще один конспиратор нашелся. Кёнсу протирает очки и, прищурившись, предлагает присесть. Наверняка альфа, несмотря на слабовыраженный запах, только они боятся ходить к проктологу в открытую и пытаются маскироваться

— Спасибо, доктор До, я постою, — отказывается пациент мелодичным голосом, протягивая карту.

Руки у него дрожат. Он снимает кепку и проводит по осветленным волосам, но маску оставляет. В глазах испуг, на лбу испарина. Какие же они смешные, когда боятся, а гонору за стенами кабинета обычно немерено. Кёнсу опускает взгляд и бегло просматривает документ: Ким Чонин, альфа, двадцать три года, других врачей не посещал, в клинике первый раз.

— Ну, господин Ким, что беспокоит? — спрашивает Кёнсу, готовясь записывать.

— Как вам сказать, — запинается альфа.

— Прямо, я же врач, меня ничего не удивит.

Кёнсу улыбается. Всегда одно и то же, боятся сказать, что с задним проходом что-то не так. А уж что не так, это дело десятое, потому что страшнее, что в твой анус будет кто-то лезть, чем умереть от какого-нибудь рака прямой кишки. И это они не знают, что их лечащий врач — омега. Причем, Кёнсу ничего специально не скрывает, но он, как врач, должен маскировать запах на работе.

— Зудит, — коротко отвечает пациент.

— Как давно?

— Дня четыре.

Кёнсу записывает «зуд в заднем проходе» и ждет еще описаний. Ким Чонин переступает с ноги на ногу и молчит.

— Еще что-нибудь? Сухость, трудности с дефекацией, неудобно сидеть? — подсказывает Кёнсу.

— Там как будто стекло, — сознается пациент.

Похоже на анальную трещину. Кёнсу записывает и внимательно смотрит на альфу.

— А кем вы работаете? — спрашивает он.

Видимые части щек пациента заливаются краской, хотя не понятно, с чего бы.

— Я танцор.

— То есть активный образ жизни. Питаетесь хорошо? — продолжает спрашивать Кёнсу.

И зачем так реагировать, это обычные вопросы для анамнеза. Что такого постыдного в танцах?

— У меня диета, и я веган, хотя последнее время занят в репетиционной и не всегда есть возможность нормально поесть.

— Но вас ведет диетолог, правильно? То есть мне не нужно вам читать лекцию о необходимости сбалансированного питания, чтобы кишечник хорошо работал?

Ким Чонин кивает и тут же качает головой. Какой молчаливый парень, или он от страха такой?

— Проблемы с потенцией есть?

— Простите? — трясется пациент.

— Вы регулярно занимаетесь сексом? Эрекция не беспокоит? — скучающим голосом спрашивает Кёнсу.

Опять сейчас какой-нибудь цирк начнется с перекрёстным допросом, зачем это знать. Надо. Раз уж пришел, то будет комплексный осмотр.

— Я… Я девственник, — отвечает парень.

— Но хотя бы мастурбируете? — уточняет Кёнсу, не поднимая глаз от карты и фиксируя анамнез. — Воздержание вредно для здоровья. Мочеиспускание проходит нормально?

Ким Чонин на все вопросы кивает.

— Если вам больше нечего добавить, перейдем к осмотру. Проходите за ширму, раздевайтесь.

У пациента вырывается тяжкий выдох. Он шуршит одеждой, пока Кёнсу дублирует опрос на компьютере, что должен делать Чанёль, опять застрявший где-то по дороге. Закончив, он моет руки, надевает одноразовые перчатки и заходит за ширму. Ким Чонин стоит, прикрыв пах руками, но так и не сняв маски.

— Пожалуйста, развернитесь ко мне спиной и раздвиньте руками ягодицы, — говорит Кёнсу, нажимая несколько раз на дозатор лубриканта.

Анальная складка красная, при нажатии на сфинктер пациент дергается. Кёнсу ощупывает изнутри, находит две небольшие трещины. Не так страшно, хорошо, что вовремя пришел на прием. Взяв соскоб для анализов, Кёнсу разрешает одеться, а сам идет снова мыть руки. Размазав по тыльной стороне ладоней ромашковый крем, он выписывает мазь и таблетки, рассказывает, как лечиться и когда приходить в следующий раз. Возвращая карту вместе с назначением, Кёнсу случайно касается холодными руками горячих пальцев пациента. Ким Чонин снова заливается румянцем, Какие же они стеснительные, эти молодые альфы. Не то чтобы Кёнсу был стариком, но студенты умиляют. Были бы они чуть менее бестолковыми, цены бы не было. Юных и неопытных легче совратить. Наверное. Кёнсу никогда не пробовал сходить на свидание с кем-то младше себя.

В дверях Ким Чонин сталкивается с Чанёлем. Тот своим громогласным басом желает пациенту хорошего дня и удачного выздоровления.

— Мне кажется, я его где-то видел, — говорит Чанёль, когда дверь закрывается.

— Тебе кажется.

— Тао достал билеты на «Квинтэссенцию зла», так завидую. Да еще тащит нового анестезиолога на свидание, — жалуется медбрат. — Места в какой-то жопе, но хотя бы издалека посмотреть на Кая.

— Почему вы все так с него течете?

— Он двигается, как Бог. Ты смотрел видео, что я присылал?

— Вообще я Ифаня имел в виду, но и этот Кай тоже вопросы вызывает. Прости, все никак время не найду.

— Ага, знаю я твое «не найду», — притворно ворчит Чанёль. — Ты со своим боксом совсем перестал интересоваться тем, что происходит в мире. Даже с соседом по квартире чай выпить не хочешь.

— Мне надо готовиться, — возражает Кёнсу. — И вообще, давай продолжать работать.

— Ким Чонин, нет, не слышал, — вздыхает Чанёль, посмотрев в компьютере имя пациента, когда начал заносить в базу назначение для него. — О, танцор, у которого проблемы с задницей, тебя не на какие мысли не наводит?

— Нет, а должно?

— Стриптизом занимается, отвечаю. А потом дает себе вставить.

— Альфа? Себе вставить? Не смеши меня, этот парень вообще девственник.

— Ну, это с какой стороны посмотреть, может, спереди и девственник…

Кёнсу лупит Чанёля по голове папкой.

✶✶✶

— Давай, давай, вот так! — подбадривает Бэкхён, придерживая перед Кёнсу грушу. — Покажи, какой ты кровожадный доктор.

— Если я буду кровожадным, — пыхтит Кёнсу, — то ко мне никто не придет.

Он выбивает грушу из рук Бэкхёна, и они отскакивают в стороны, чтобы тяжелый мешок с песком их не задел.

— А нечего было проктологом становиться, — кривляется Бэкхён — Почему не педиатр? Ты же омега.

— Я тебе сейчас как дам, — замахивается Кёнсу.

— А я как возьму, — показывает язык Бэкхён.

— А я тебе в рожу засвечу.

— Сколько лет я тебя дразню, а ты все реагируешь.

— Сколько лет я предлагаю тебе провериться на простатит, а ты все бегаешь от меня.

— Спасибо, ты один раз меня уже изнасиловал.

— Это был один палец. Один палец, Бэкхён, а ты орешь, будто я тебе жопу порвал.

Между ними медленно пролетает груша. Бэкхён ее останавливает и снова подставляет под удар Кёнсу.

Через два месяца соревнования, Кёнсу хочет снова попытаться пройти отборочные. В прошлый раз ему не дала течка, поэтому очередной заслуженный пояс утек от него вместе с физиологическими жидкостями. На этот раз мерзкая природа тоже грозит подгадить, но Кёнсу надеется пережить неприятный период до начала боев.

— Если ты найдешь альфу, то быстрее потечешь и стопроцентно попадешь на турнир, — в очередной раз заводит шарманку Бэкхён. — Как твой тренер, я обеспокоен твоей…

— Хочешь себя предложить? — Кёнсу опять выбивает грушу.

— Я что, больной, по-твоему?! — возмущается Бэкхён и получает прилетевшей грушей. — Ой. Иди-ка ты на ринг. Эй, парни, кто в спарринг с Кёнсу хочет?!

— Дураков нет! — отвечают ему с разных концов зала.

Кёнсу местный чемпион, никто не хочет становиться против него, даже альфы, хотя их здесь почти нет, только Бэкхён и два престарелых тренера. Остальные все омеги.

— Опять, опять я буду страдать ради чести нашего зала, — стенает Бэкхён. — Еще пару таких раз, и меня можно будет выносить на помойку, и прости-прощай, славное место…

— Ты так ныл еще четыре недели назад и до сих пор не развалился. Давай, не ленись, а то форму совсем потерял, пузо наел.

— Это не пузо, это Нутелла. Я шикарен даже в таком виде, на меня все ученики облизываются.

— От умиления, а не вожделения, — обламывает его Кёнсу. — Они видят в тебе невинного щеночка, по ошибке занявшегося боксом.

— Да хоть бы и так, главное, чтобы ходили, — огрызается Бэкхён, надевая защиту, перчатки и вставляя каппу. — Фы фоже фавай.

Они перелезают через канаты, ударяют друг друга по перчаткам, и Кёнсу сразу бросается в атаку. Бэкхён блокирует, но не может контратаковать, вынужденный закрываться под серией мощных ударов в корпус. Кёнсу отскакивает, давая ему шанс ответить, ставит блок правой, пробивает левой. Они так кружат минут пять, пока Бэкхён не спотыкается о собственные ноги и не падает.

— Напомни, каким образом ты стал мастером спорта? — спрашивает Кёнсу, вытащив каппу и прекратив спарринг.

— Я фыл филен и молод. Тьфу, — стонет лежащий Бэкхён. — А напомнить тебе должна стена славы.

— Там разве есть твои победы?

Бэкхён легко бьет его в икру и соскребывает себя с ринга. Кёнсу спрыгивает на пол, снимает защиту. Со стены славы на него смотрит большая фотография, где вокруг Бэкхёна все ученики и тренера. Кёнсу четвертый справа во втором ряду. Под ней висят еще несколько поменьше, на которых запечатлены его победы, ну и редкие удачи других омег их клуба. Про боевое прошлое Бэкхёна ни намека.

— Нам сказали, с кем ты будешь в первом бою, пойдем в кабинет, скину видео, — говорит Бэкхён, снимая защиту. — И взвесишься.

Кёнсу покорно следует за ним. Кабинет Бэкхёна встречает привычным бардаком. Притулившись на диване, заваленном инвентарем, Кёнсу машинально рассматривает кубки и дипломы. Часть из них его, еще из того периода, когда Бэкхён не владел своим залом. Тот роется в бумагах на столе, и с него падает фотография в рамке. Кёнсу поднимает и ставит на место, почти не взглянув. У него дома такая же стоит, где они с Бэкхёном еще мелкие карапузы. Они тогда пошли в развлекательный центр двумя семьями, Бэкхён захотел поиграть в силомер, а на фото запечатлен момент, когда Кёнсу ударил после него и выбил больше очков. Так что Бэкхён там ревёт и пускает сопли, а Кёнсу с безразличным видом смотрит на друга. И напоминание о его позоре стоит на столе все время, как этот стол есть. Бэкхён говорит, что это отлично его мотивирует.

— О, пока не забыл, мне тот китайский мажор билеты подарил, — говорит Бэкхён, подсовывая Кёнсу какой-то конверт. — На балет, вроде как. Мне идти влом, но Лухан наверняка будет меня высматривать, неприлично было бы не прийти. Сходишь со мной?

— Почему бы тебе не пригласить Чанёля? — спрашивает Кёнсу и смотрит билеты. — Эй, да это же «Квинтэссенция зла»! Ты должен позвать Чанёля, он хотел пойти, но билетов не достать.

— Ты же знаешь, что нет, — кривится Бэкхён.

— Я не говорю звать на свидание, а просто помощь приятелю.

— Тогда иди ты с ним сам.

— А китаец?

— Черт. Кёнсу-я!

— Ладно, я схожу, — соглашается Кёнсу, стараясь удержать беспристрастное лицо.

— Ты что-то задумал.

— Нет, тебе кажется.

— По роже твоей вижу, что-то задумал.

— Я сама честность. Давай, показывай, кого против меня поставили.

Вопрос о деле сбивает Бэкхёна с настроя докапываться до правды. Хотя он прав, Кёнсу задумал. Пусть Бэкхён думает, что они идут вместе, но Кёнсу дома всунет Чанёлю билеты и отправит вместо себя, ничего не сказав о том, кто его будет ждать. Если это не сработает, тогда можно будет умывать руки. Эти два дебила сохнут друг по дружке, но сойтись не могут, держатся на расстоянии, заставляя Кёнсу биться головой о стену в попытках придумать, как их свести. Слушать голос разума они не хотят, рассказывать о причинах тоже, а хитрые планы чаще проваливаются. Кёнсу о своей личной жизни думать надо, а он застрял между друзьями и никак не выберется.

После видео Бэкхён загоняет Кёнсу на весы.

— Опа, а кто у нас по ночам жрет?

— Я не ем по ночам, — возражает Кёнсу. — И я всего на двести грамм превышаю весовую категорию, я быстро скину.

— Смотри, тебе держаться два месяца. Так что придумывай диету, ты же специалист. А знаешь что?

— Нет, ты не посмеешь это сказать.

— Упражнения на скакалке. У тебя есть десять минут. Приступай.

✶✶✶

Кёнсу выскакивает из такси, прикрываясь от дождя широким плоским клатчем. Его идеальный план был раскушен Чанёлем на раз-два, поэтому пришлось выполнять обещание, данное Бэкхёну. И как эти двое вообще чувствуют, если Кёнсу пытается устроить им внезапное свидание? И за что Чанёль ненавидит Бэкхёна, что отказался идти на спектакль, поняв, кто будет сидеть рядом с ним? На спектакль с танцором, которого он боготворит. С Кёнсу хватит, он больше не будет пытаться.

Бэкхён стоит под козырьком и держит корзинку с цветами. На невысказанный вопрос он отвечает:

— Лухан сказал, что принято в конце дарить цветы. Почему бы и нет, я в них сунул визитку своего зала.

— Ты пиарщик от бога.

Несмотря на то, что они оба одеты прилично, Кёнсу все равно чувствует себя неуютно среди модной молодежи и шикарных пожилых людей в классических костюмах. До начала балета все друг с другом общаются, и только они стоят в углу с дурацкой корзиной. Хотя цветов хватает. С Бэкхёном здоровается Лухан. Он богатый бизнесмен, берет частные уроки, иногда дарит дорогие подарки, но следит, чтобы их использовали по назначению. Иногда Бэкхён шутит, что это его папик. При этом тренирующиеся в зале омеги сохнут по Лухану, каждый раз надеясь застать его тренировку и начать штурм крепости. Но этот альфа им в руки не дается.

У них места в партере, рядом с крайним проходом, не самые удачные, зато сцена близко. Кёнсу ничего не понимает в танцах и готовится спать с открытыми глазами. Когда поднимается занавес, сцена освещается одним софитом, и в его луче возникает одинокая фигура в обтягивающих лосинах. В зале слишком много людей, чтобы почувствовать запах танцора, но все равно есть ощущение, что у парня его либо нет, либо слишком слаб. Наступает тишина. Он просто стоит, но делает это так, что глаз не оторвать. Он делает резкое движение одновременно с раздавшимся барабанным ударом и замирает. Потом еще. Ритм барабана увеличивается, танцор движется все быстрее, Кёнсу как загипнотизированный смотрит только на него, как двигается его тело, играют мышцы на смуглой голой спине, и приходит в себя только под финальный удар в гонг, понимая, что на сцене появились еще действующие лица. Прелюдия завершена.

Кёнсу по-прежнему не понимает, что происходит, но это не мешает ему наслаждаться зрелищем. Ведущие танцоры, тот смуглый альфа и белокожий черноволосый омега, создают магию в парных танцах. Они оба высокие, прекрасно сложены, омега тянет все внимание на себя, но у альфы так легко получается быть в центре всего, его харизма бьет ключом, что не остается сомнений, почему Чанёль и остальные на него текут. Ибо если это не Кай, то тогда кто? Потому что его лицо Кёнсу знакомо, а если не из-за показанных Чанёлем фото, то откуда он еще его знает? Ведь видео он так и не посмотрел.

— Кстати, как я понял, Лухан то ли ухажер, то ли папик этого бледнолицего, — шепчет Бэкхён, отвлекая Кёнсу.

— Не мешай, а.

— Дай программку, я хоть проверю, он или не он.

Кёнсу, чертыхаясь, открывает клатч и достает буклет. Он сунул его на входе, особо не приглядываясь, а сейчас заметил портретную фотографию Кая на обложке. Тяжелый, плотоядный взгляд пронзает до дрожи. На сцене танцуют какой-то связующий эпизод, Кай за кулисами, и Кёнсу листает программку. Ему на глаза попадается список танцоров и хореографов, и от первого имени у него волосы встают на голове.

— Прочитай, пожалуйста, мне первого танцовщика, — шепчет Кёнсу.

— Кай, в скобочках Ким Чонин. Хм, а я угадал, это тот О Сехун, про которого Лухан соловьем заливался.

Сжав подлокотники кресла, Кёнсу переводит дыхание и успокаивается. Это просто совпадение, мало ли Кимов в Корее? И Чонин не такое редкое имя. А то, что они одногодки, тоже может быть. И что оба танцоры… Да кого он обманывает, Чанёль же его почти узнал тогда в кабинете. К Кёнсу на прием приходил сам Кай. Правда, сомнительно, что девственник может смотреть таким взглядом, что даже Кёнсу хочется раздвинуть ноги и лечь на спину, но всякое в жизни бывает…

— Недавно ко мне на прием приходил один парень, зовут Ким Чонин, танцор, — шепчет Кёнсу Бэкхёну.

— Типа, это был он? А почему ты сразу не сказал? — удивляется тот.

— Маской лицо закрыл, чтобы не узнали. Но я немного сомневаюсь.

— Отлично, ты даришь цветы, и пытаешься подойти поближе, чтобы проверить догадки, а я бегу на парковку пригонять нам карету.

— Тебе настолько скучно?

— Неимоверно.

Кёнсу на него обижается, обещая себе на следующем спарринге поколотить от души. Как хорошо, что Бэкхён его тренер, всегда можно избиения преподнести под соусом тренировки. Но оставшееся время сидит на иголках, не в силах наслаждаться представлением. И почему его задело то, что божественный танцор — его пациент? Нормальная ситуация, с каждым может случиться. Хотя тот смущающийся и трясущийся от страха девственник не походил на излучающего харизму и сексуальную энергию Кая. Разве так бывает?

Когда занавес снова поднимается после финальных па, Кёнсу срывается с места и в числе первых оказывается у сцены. Рядом расталкивает всех локтями Лухан с огромной охапкой синих роз. Они кивают друг другу.

Кай и Сехун выходят с разных сторон. Кёнсу придавливают к сцене, он еле успевает поднять повыше корзинку. Он почти задыхается из-за смеси парфюмов и естественных запахов. Кай начинает собирать урожай с края, пожимая всем руки и улыбаясь. Вблизи он больше похож не на сексуального монстра, а на примерного хорошего мальчика. Очень быстро он тонет под десятком плюшевых медведей, и работник сцены спешит забрать трофеи. Кай наконец-то подходит к Кёнсу, и тот, несмотря на душащие запахи вокруг, умудряется услышать тонкий аромат альфы, пришедшего к нему на прием. Кай его замечает, губы у него складываются в букву «иын». Узнал. Кёнсу улыбается и закидывает на сцену корзинку. Их руки соприкасаются, пальцы Кая все такие же горячие, а у Кёнсу ледяные от возбуждения. Кай глядит прямо в глаза, гипнотизируя, и не спешит принимать другие подарки, смотря только на него. Кёнсу сглатывает. Кажется, он попал.

Кая пихает локтем подошедший Сехун и забирает синий веник у Лухана. Наваждение спадает, и Кёнсу быстро ретируется, предоставляя другим желающим дотронуться до кумира.

Забравшись в машину Бэкхёна, он протяжно стонет.

— Что, и ты попал под бронебойные чары этого похотливого жеребца? — сочувствующе спрашивает Бэкхён.

— Он девственник, — поправляет Кёнсу.

— Серьезно? С такой харизмой и без омеги?

— Я сейчас разболтал врачебную тайну, мне нужно тебя убить, чтобы никто про это не узнал.

— Да ладно тебе, я нем, как рыба. И что? Теперь ты так же рад, что ты проктолог?

— В смысле? В чем ирония, я не пойму?

— Да какой нормальный альфа обратит внимание на омегу, который копался в его жопе? — пожимает плечами Бэкхён, выруливая на шоссе.

— А спорим, обратит? — взрывается Кёнсу. — Он меня узнал, когда я цветы отдавал, не отдернул руку и не шарахнулся. Значит, у меня такие же шансы, как и у остальных. Вот придет на следующий прием, я спрошу.

— Отлично, если ты с ним потрахаешься, то течка быстрее придет, и ты везде успеешь, — скалится Бэкхён. — Только я тебя прошу, по-человечески трахайся, а то ты так пацану  жизнь сломаешь, он танцевать не сможет.

— Заткись, а то я тебя анально покараю.

— В устах проктолога эта угроза звучит максимально жутко.

✶✶✶

Кёнсу нервно стучит по столу, смотря на часы. Скоро придет Ким Чонин, а он не знает, что сказать. И что его дернуло поругаться с Бэкхёном по дороге домой? Он всю неделю после этого полоскал мозги и напоминал о профилактическом сексе.

— Да придет он, — вздыхает Чанёль, посвященный в подробности произошедшего. — В конце концов, у него назначено.

— Но он мог решить сходить к другому врачу в другую клинику.

— Доктор До, после таких совпадений он просто обязан прийти сказать спасибо за цветы.

— А я бы наоборот, не пошел. Еще бы подумал, что мой фанат в мой анус пальцы засовывал, ужаснулся и сбежал на край света.

— Ты не фанат.

— Но он-то об этом не знает.

Минутная стрелка с громким щелчком сдвигается на деление.

— Знаешь что, — Кёнсу встает и собирает анализы, — сходи-ка отнеси, займись профилактикой геморроя. Можешь даже по дороге где-нибудь потеряться.

— Ты сейчас специально меня посылаешь?

— Да. И не забывай, что мы на работе, обращайся ко мне уважительно.

— Но Кёнсу-я, — канючит Чанёль, будто они дерутся за последнее рисовое пирожное. — Ну я же всю неделю об этой встрече мечтал, я же обещал ничего ему не говорить, а просто посмотреть и подышать с ним рядом.

— Я не смогу при тебе ничего сказать! И ты будешь его смущать.

— Тогда я хочу два билета на самые лучшие места, — надувается Чанёль.

— Зачем тебе два? — напрягается Кёнсу.

— А затем, что мы с Чондэ дико завидуем вам с Тао, и нам тоже надо это увидеть.

— Ну если с Чондэ, тогда ладно, я уж было подумал, что тебе с альфой некуда пойти, — облегченно вздыхает Кёнсу.

Тушка Чанёля пока свободна, чтобы ее сводили с тушкой Бэкхёна.

— Да какие альфы, с этой работой никакой личной жизни, даже с пациентами не познакомишься, потому что их страшные жопы нужно видеть только в кошмарах, — ворчит Чанёль, сгребая анализы в охапку.

Стоит ему уйти, как в дверь стучат, и заходит Ким Чонин, все в той же кепке и маске. Кёнсу быстро надевает очки, которые снял для протирки, и нервно улыбается. Альфа снимает маскировку,

— Здравствуйте, доктор До. Спасибо за цветы.

— Не за что, присаживайтесь, — хрипло отвечает Кёнсу и откашливается.

Ким Чонин спокойно садится на стул и протягивает карту.

— Вы в первый раз меня не узнали? — уточняет он, внимательно заглядывая в глаза.

— В первый раз я про вас и не знал. Вернее, знал, но не всматривался, а потом другу достались бесплатные билеты, и мы пошли смотреть. Ну и вот. Кстати, мой медбрат ваш фанат, и очень хотел бы пару билетов, а то купить уже ничего нельзя, — тараторит Кёнсу.

— Хорошо, не проблема, я все достану, — солнечно улыбается Ким Чонин.

— Ладно, кхм, как самочувствие?

Кёнсу нервно постукивает ручкой по карте, а Ким Чонин краснеет.

— Да вроде все нормально, только голодовку было сложно выдержать, а так прошло.

— Ну, анализы хорошие, — говорит Кёнсу, уткнувшись в карту. — Давайте тогда посмотрим, чтобы удостовериться, что все в порядке.

Хочется побиться головой об стол. Зачем, ну вот зачем? Мог бы отпустить с миром, раз ничего не беспокоит, нет, решил действовать по инструкции. Бэкхён прав, что никакому альфе не захочется встретиться с омегой-проктологом, который его осматривал, да и в принципе с проктологом, даже если это медбрат. У Чанёля потому личная жизнь не складывается, что рано или поздно его ухажеры узнают специфику его деятельности и тихо линяют. И сейчас Кёнсу порушит все надежды пригласить Ким Чонина на свидание. Ну зато на задницу посмотрит.

За ширмой его встречает готовый к осмотру альфа. Он стоит в боевой позиции и ждет, когда в него начнут тыкать пальцами. На первый взгляд все хорошо, даже очень. Особенно сама задница, упругая, мясистая… Кёнсу щипает себя за руку. Нельзя так про пациентов думать. Пациент — это кусок мяса, в котором что-то сломалось, и это что-то нужно починить. А не на задницы пялиться. Внутренний осмотр не занимает много времени, Кёнсу стремится побыстрее закончить со всем и приступить к более позорной части — попытаться позвать на свидание.

Он усиленно растирает замерзшие руки кремом, проклиная свою вегето-сосудистую систему за плохую работу. Ким Чонин садится напротив, его лицо пылает, руки теребят кепку, и выглядит он так, как будто отчаянно хочет что-то сказать.

— Все в норме, лечение не продолжаем, с голодовкой завязываем. Возвращаться в нормальное питание нужно постепенно…

— Я знаю, я голодал, — кивает альфа.

— Ну, что ж… — говорит Кёнсу, не зная, что сказать дальше и как подвести к предложению встретиться.

— Простите, если я спрошу. Тогда в театре мне показалось, я услышал ваш запах, — мямлит Ким Чонин.

— Разве в той толкучке можно было что-то почувствовать? — удивляется Кёнсу, радуясь, что появилась ниточка, за которую можно ухватиться.

— Но сейчас его опять нет. И в первый раз не было, — заканчивает альфа.

— И ни у кого из персонала больницы, — улыбается Кёнсу. — Мы все должны пользоваться спреями, регламент. Это сделано специально, чтобы не отвлекаться от пациентов.

Ким Чонин вздыхает с явным облегчением.

— Вы не хотели бы пойти со мной на свидание? — спрашивает он, сминая козырек кепки к чертям.

Кёнсу замирает, не веря своим ушам. Это сейчас альфа сказал, точно? Это его голосом прозвучало? Это не слуховые галлюцинации?

— Простите?..

— Нет, не хотите? — поникает Ким Чонин. — Это потому что я девственник, и вы об этом знаете? Или потому что у меня много поклонников, которым это не понравится? Или…

— Я пойду, — прерывает его Кёнсу. — Просто это было так неожиданно, я сам собирался предложить…

— Правда? Я так рад!

Его солнечная улыбка затмевает все те сексуальные ухмылки, которые он показывал во время представления. Нежная, теплая, яркая, Кёнсу от нее тает, и в голове наступает бардак.

Дверь нагло открывают, впархивает Чанёль, помахивающий стопкой каких-то листов. Он улыбается так, что неподготовленный человек примет этот оскал за угрозу, хотя Чанёль называет это коварной мордой. Ким Чонин ожидаемо дергается.

— Здрасьте, вы еще не ушли? Спасибо, что посетили нашу клинику, я так рад, что вы здесь. В смысле, то, что вы болели, это плохо, но вы сделали правильный выбор, доктор До лучший в своем деле. Я ваш фанат, кстати, можно я пожму вам руки?

Не дожидаясь разрешения, Чанёль вцепляется в запястье альфы и трясет.

— Медбрат Пак, вам пора вернуться к своим обязанностям, — стальным голосом приказывает Кёнсу.

Чанёль смотрит на него с видом «данутебя», но прекращает. Кёнсу всовывает карту Ким Чонину, успев положить сверху листок со своими контактами, и выпроваживает из кабинета. Как не вовремя появился Чанёль.

— Пак Чанёль, я тебе яйца оторву и в жопу тебе засуну, ты что творишь? — шипит Кёнсу.

— А что? — обиженно смотрит Чанёль. — Что я не так сказал?

— Ты слишком рано пришел. Мы только согласились встретиться вне кабинета, и всё. Ты слишком быстро вернулся!

— Да? А может, это вы долго мялись? — Чанёль складывает руки на груди. — Один девственник, второй альф никогда на свиданки не звал. Я нормально отлучился, посмотри на время.

Кёнсу глядит на часы и понимает, что как раз кончилось стандартное время на прием. То есть, они действительно долго ходили вокруг да около.

— Ладно, забудь, — ворчит Кёнсу, возвращаясь за стол. — Зови следующего.


	2. Chapter 2

Чонин просил одеться попроще, потому что они пойдут в особое место, где можно выглядеть как угодно, но Кёнсу все равно тщательно подбирает гардероб, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом. И даже надевает линзы, чтобы сделать нормальный макияж, а то тяжелые очки будут соскабливать тональный крем. Просто — не значит плохо или некрасиво. Но от розовой рубашки, которую суёт Чанёль, он отказывается, потому что черный для него всегда черный, какие бы оранжевые ни лезли в хит этого сезона.

Такси везет его на окраину Сеула, что, в принципе, не удивительно, звезде нужно прятаться от фанатов, тем более, когда планируешь свидание. Кенсу пытается представить, куда-таки его поведет Чонин, но идей для особого места нет. В кармане жжет безделушка, ее хочется поскорее подарить и посмотреть на реакцию. Кёнсу ощущает себя, как школьник, сказывается отсутствие практики в таких делах в течение лет пяти или четырех, он уже не помнит. В студенчестве как-то получалось все совмещать и умудряться хорошо учиться, а сейчас дом-работа-зал и никаких сил для устройства личной жизни.

На условленном месте уже ждет Чонин с несколькими пакетами из зоомагазина. Он улыбается, и Кёнсу возвращает улыбку, машинально удивляясь, что тот не замаскирован. Стоит ли целовать его в щеку или для первого свидания это слишком? Переходить ли на менее формальную речь или не стоит забывать, что в чате они продолжают писать с вежливыми окончаниями?

— Кёнсу-хён! — машет рукой Чонин.

Между ними пять лет разницы и это пресловутое «хён». Трудно перебороть воспитание без наличия должного опыта. Кёнсу никогда не встречался с альфами даже на полгода младше себя.

— Привет. Давно стоишь? — Кёнсу все-таки решается на преодоление барьеров.

Он встает на мысочки и невесомо касается губами щеки Чонина. Тот сразу покрывается красными пятнами и смущенно опускает взгляд. Кёнсу щиплет себя за запястье, чтобы остановить расползающуюся улыбку «маньяка, увидевшего жертву». Он же обещал сам себе не доминировать, а с такими реакциями легко забыть обо всем. Нужно помнить, что парень девственник, и не смущать его лишний раз.

— Недолго. Ты готов умереть от милоты? — спрашивает Чонин.

— Кажется, да, — хмыкает Кёнсу

Если тот продолжить смотреть щенячьими глазами, то инфаркт обеспечен.

Чонин подхватывает пакеты. Кёнсу тянет руки помочь, но от него просто отскакивают с видом, говорящим «нельзя омегам тяжести таскать». Эти сексистские взгляды ни с чем не спутаешь, но на этот раз Кёнсу проглатывает тираду, что он сильный и тренированный боксер, один пакет ничего плохого не сделает. Еще успеет напугать парня.

Они приходят к собачьему приюту.

— Кажется, я начинаю догадываться, — говорит Кёнсу.

— Ты не против начать свидание с волонтерства? — спрашивает Чонин.

— Раньше надо было уточнять, но вообще я в принципе за. Мог бы и предупредить, я бы тоже вложился.

— Но это же свидание.

Чонин растеряно хлопает глазами. Кёнсу не понимает, к чему именно относится этот комментарий, поэтому просто пожимает плечами, успокаивающе улыбаясь.

Их радостно встречают, показывают собак, рассказывают, что нужно делать. Из всех загонов им радостно тявкают разнообразные песики. Здесь живут те, чьи хозяева переехали, а в новой квартире держать животных запрещено. Тут и пудели, и шпицы, даже одна лайка, постоянно перепрыгивающая заграждение, чтобы люди ее обняли. Чонина принимают тут как своего, он знает собак по кличкам, они с радостью принимают у него из рук вкусняшки. Кёнсу, давно намеревавшийся сходить в какое-нибудь звериное антикафе, прижимает к себе пушистые комочки радости и тискает всех, до кого руки дотянутся. Ударная доза прививки от осенней хандры получена.

Собак выводят гулять, а они с Чонином принимаются за уборку вольеров. Они работают с разных сторон, особо не поболтаешь. Чонин справляется со своей стороной первым и бросается помогать, но Кёнсу, вошедший в раж, не позволяет и доделывает все сам. У Чонина вид виновато-пристыженный, и не понятно, из-за чего. Кёнсу почти решается залезть ему в душу и спросить, а в чем, собственно, дело, но приводят собак и говорят помыть их после прогулки. Не всех, а каждому по две, с остальными работники приюта справятся. Кёнсу выбирает двух мопсов, они хотя бы не волосатые. Кажется, надевать черную водолазку было ошибкой.

Перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами, они с Чонином работают плечом к плечу в одной ванной комнате. Тесно, они то и дело нечаянно задевают друг друга локтями, вызывая улыбки. Пёс Кёнсу ведет себя хорошо, послушно стоит и терпит, что его скребут щеткой, но пудель Чонина вертится и не дает себя мыть. Но он как-то справляется, сумев еще и зубы ему вычистить.

— Ты здорово обращаешься с собаками, — замечает Кёнсу.

— У меня дома три пуделя, — улыбается Чонин. — А у тебя есть животные?

— У родителей, тоже пудель. — Кёнсу берет следующего пса.

— А сейчас там, где ты живешь, нельзя животных, да?

— Не только. Мой сосед аллергик, он умрет, если у нас будет ходить мохнатый шарик на ножках. Хотя, если это будет мопс, — Кёнсу приподнимает собаку, рассматривая ее со всех сторон, — то ему линять почти нечем, может, и не умрет из-за него.

— Это печально, — вздыхает Чонин. — Как без них можно жить?

Он трется носом об очередного пуделя, забирая себе часть пены. Кёнсу фыркает.

— Раз в сезон я стараюсь выбираться в антикафе с животными. Я люблю свою работу, но иногда сил нет видеть эти голые жопы, ну, ты понимаешь. Ну и количество эндорфинов после гормональных бурь нужно восстанавливать всеми доступными способами.

Кёнсу чуть не сказал «после течки», но вовремя завуалировал. Чонин эвфемизм не понял.

— Типа котокафе? — уточняет он.

— Не только, есть с собаками, енотами, кроликами, кенгуру…

— Кенгуру?

— Да, маленький детеныш, он по каким-то там причинам в природе не выживет, поэтому о нем заботятся в кафе. Если у нас сегодня все получится, можем потом сходить.

Улыбка Чонина на секунду потухает, но в следующий момент он скалится с удвоенной силой. Кёнсу проклинает себя за то, что слишком пристально смотрит на парня и замечает его реакции. Как не попытаться влезть в душу, когда невинные фразы его задевают? Как-то Бэкхён пошутил, что Кёнсу не может не ковыряться в чужом нутре, и если в мозги его не пускают, то он пытается через жопу. В заднице Чонина он уже копался, настал черед его мозгов.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Кёнсу.

— Да, а с чего ты взял, что что-то не так? — дергается Чонин.

— Опыт, — загробным голосом говорит Кёнсу, — У меня куча альф в анамнезе, я всегда вижу, когда что-то не так. Ну, признавайся, чего испугался, когда я сказал «если».

Привести омегу на первое свидание в собачий приют, где тебя знают и любят — это сильно. Открыть частицу своего мира чужому человеку — это уже большой аванс на будущее. Никаких «если» быть не должно. Так поступают, когда уверены в своей победе. Но, учитывая, как он неловко себя ведет, смущается, пытается ухаживать, но не чувствует момент, это указывает на большое волнение. А чего бояться божественному танцору Ким Чонину, скажите, пожалуйста?

— Ты, наверное, заметил, что у меня не очень сильный запах.

Кёнсу пожимает плечами, мол, какая разница, сильный или слабый. Чонин поворачивается к нему и делает шаг навстречу. Кёнсу теряется от такой близкой дистанции, но ему немного любопытно, что альфа будет делать, поэтому остается на месте.

— И мне бы хотелось узнать тебя поближе. Но боюсь, что может появиться более ароматный альфа и забрать у меня все возможности.

— Глупости не говори, не в силе феромонов дело, — фыркает Кёнсу. — А в приятности для партнера. Если твой «конкурент» будет вонять кислым прогорклым потом, заполняя все пространство собой, больше я его любить от этого не стану. Скорее даже поколочу, чтобы не портил воздух. И ты же знаешь, что омег не привлекают никакие запахи альф, пока не наступит течка? Просто уточняю, на всякий случай.

— Я знаю. Но мой может затеряться среди толпы других, — Чонин внимательно смотрит ему в глаза. — Я сейчас скажу немного странную вещь, но когда ты дарил мне цветы, я услышал твой запах среди остальных и понял, что мы истинные. Я хотел удостовериться, что это так, но на работе ты не пахнешь, поэтому смог разобраться только здесь, на свидании. И это правда. Ты мой омега, я хочу узнать тебя, быть с тобой, может, жениться, если получится.

Кёнсу застывает. Приехали. Не ждал, не искал, не мечтал, и тут свалилось на него девственное чудо с подозрениями в истинности. Нет, это безумно вдохновляет, Кёнсу уже сейчас чувствует, как сердце бьется быстрее. Все-таки в его окружении ни один альфа к нему с такими заявлениями не подойдет, не та работа и не то хобби. Истинные… Если это так, то, может, хотя бы с истинным получится провести течку как нормальные люди, а не как обычно. Нужно только успокоить парня, чтобы он не нервничал из-за несущественных вещей.

Чонин придвигается слишком близко, и это самый идеальный момент для поцелуя. Кёнсу закрывает глаза и подставляет губы. Пес цапает его за палец с зубной щеткой, оставленный в пасти. От неожиданности Кёнсу дергается и шипит сквозь зубы замаскированное нецензурное выражение. Случай упущен.

— Вообще-то, нормальные люди с этого и начинают, — говорит он, тряся укушенным пальцем. У, скотина бездушная, такой момент испортила. — Ну, с признания в истинности.

— Ты же не можешь это проверить, — теряется Чонин.

— Да и не надо. Ты же не будешь утверждать, что это сто процентов так? Но предположить, что это правда, я могу. А пока бы ждали течку, то смогли бы сходить еще на несколько свиданий, узнали бы друг друга получше. — Кёнсу вытирает кусачего пса и спускает на пол. — Такие заявления — это крючок, которым можно подцепить чужое внимание. А там, если не подходят люди характерами, то никакая истинность не спасет. Но должен признать, что в нашем случае истинность не повлияла бы на мое согласие погулять с тобой.

— Вот так все просто?

— Я убил в тебе романтика? Извини, вспомни, какой я врач, — смеется Кёнсу.

— Но люди могут обманывать…

— Это все детали, — отмахивается Кёнсу. — Если ко мне подойдут с криками, что мы истинные, и потащат в кровать, то получат хук справа и путевку в больницу. А если интеллигентно подойдут, выскажут предположение и позовут хотя бы на обед, то я могу подумать. Все решают нюансы. Так что не переживай. Будет у нас и второе, и третье свидание, и никто меня запахом потных подмышек не переманит на сторону зла.

Чонин моментально расцветает.

Когда они заканчивают с волонтерством, Кёнсу пытается отряхнуть налипшую шерсть. Это не так-то просто, потому что он тискал всех без разбора, когда нужно было избегать болонок, пекинесов и прочих шариков на ножках. Чонин достает откуда-то магическим образом ролик для чистки одежды и собирает все волоски, поворачивая Кёнсу, как ему надо. Уверенные и четкие прикосновения вселяют в него надежду, что в постели альфа не будет мяться, как школьник.

— Я знаю недалеко хорошее кафе, там есть и обычное меню, и веганское. Как смотришь на то, чтобы продолжить там? — спрашивает Чонин.

✶✶✶

Кёнсу гипнотизирует меню все те несколько минут, что Чонин мучает официанта, пытаясь подобрать блюда по своим потребностям. А Кёнсу очень сильно хочет жрать. Возня с собаками забрала много сил, нужно восполнить. Но у него тоже диета, чтобы сбросить те мерзкие двести грамм, которые никак не хотят уходить, что бы он ни делал. Поэтому он смотрит то на салаты из травы, то на сочный стейк с гарниром из картошки фри. Зверь внутри требует крови.

— А вы что будете заказывать? То же самое? — спрашивает официант.

Кёнсу переводит на него взгляд, потом на меню, потом на улыбающегося Чонина и снова на меню.

— Стейк, медиум рейр, без гарнира, — сдается он.

— Может быть, к нему все-таки овощи на гриле? — советует официант.

— Давайте овощи, — вздыхает Кёнсу.

Он виновато смотрит на Чонина, но тот не выказывает ни капли осуждения.

— Если ты не будешь уговаривать меня попробовать, то все в порядке, — говорит он.

— У тебя нет проблем с окружением из-за веганства? — спрашивает Кёнсу.

— Бывают столкновения, но я научился не брать в голову. На семейных праздниках сложно, но ради них я могу сделать исключение и съесть все овощи из мясного блюда. А так меня перестали звать на дружеские посиделки и такого рода события.

Чонин грустно улыбается, и Кёнсу кожей ощущает повеявший холод. Или это из-за зашедших гостей. Кажется, случайно найдена больная тема одиночества.

— Да и некогда мне праздно шататься. Если я не треню в зале, то беру классы по другим направлениям. И я сам веду курс балета для малышей. В общем, мне некогда печалиться.

— А мне казалось, что ты звезда, которой положены тусовки и развлечения, — хмыкает Кёнсу.

— Если бы. Нужно постоянно держать себя в танцевальной форме и развиваться. Хотя многие мои коллеги застревают в одном стиле и никуда не двигаются, но это не для меня.

Им приносят закуски в качестве комплимента, разливают воду по стаканам. Кёнсу наблюдает за Чонином, как тот смотрит на него. Эти первые моменты узнавания всегда неловки.

— Так, а почему танцы? — спрашивает Кёнсу, отпивая воду, чтобы заглушить нытье желудка.

— Не знаю, — Чонин пожимает плечами. — Папа-омега отдал в детстве в балетную студию, и вот что получилось.

— Ты так здорово меняешься на сцене. Тебя сложно представить где-то еще.

— Я не знаю, как это выходит и почему я в жизни не могу быть секси-альфой, — смеется он. — Ты разочарован из-за обманчивого образа?

— В принципе нет. Я не придумывал себе идеальный тип, чтобы под него искать альфу. Но тогда в театре меня пробрало, и я захотел узнать, как тот девственник на приеме мог оказаться сексуальным богом на сцене?

— А почему проктология? — возвращает вопрос Чонин, одновременно краснея. — Как-то не ожидаешь увидеть там омегу, максимум, бету.

— Я с детства отличался необычным складом ума, так что к выбору я подходил исходя из своих интересов, а не удобства, — ухмыляется Кёнсу. — В первую очередь это была медицина, а уже во время учебы я определился с областью изучения, не при еде будет упомянута прямая кишка. Вообще изначально я хотел в андрологи, но преподаватели  убеждали выбрать акушерство и омегологию. Как видишь, в итоге пошел на нечто среднее.

Официант прерывает разговор, принеся заказ. Кёнсу еле сдерживает себя, чтобы не вцепиться в сочащийся ароматный кусок. А хотя, зачем сдерживаться, пытаться быть лучше, чем ты есть на самом деле, и вводить партнера в заблуждение? Он за пару секунд уминает треть мяса и обращает внимание на еду Чонина. Котлета в окружении зелени и какого-то пюре выглядит как настоящая. В том смысле, что настоящие делают из мяса.

— Можно попробовать? — спрашивает Кёнсу, указывая ножом на нее.

Чонин отрезает кусочек и протягивает на вилке с явным намерением кормить его с рук. Это не то, что Кёнсу ожидал, и от растерянности он открывает рот, запоздало подумав, что из-за вилки случился непрямой поцелуй. Котлета на вид мясная, а на вкус морковка с кучей специй.

— А мои друзья презрительно отворачиваются на предложение попробовать, — говорит Чонин.

— Почему бы не поэкспериментировать, — пожимает плечами Кёнсу, возвращаясь к мясу. — Возможно, я временно перейду на какую-нибудь жесткую диету, а у веганской еды хотя бы вкус имеется.

— Тебе не нужно худеть, у тебя и так хорошая фигура, — возражает Чонин.

— Я не для фигуры, я для веса, — поправляет Кёнсу.

Он испытывающе смотрит на альфу и спрашивает:

— Как ты относишься к омегам, которые умеют постоять за себя?

— Эм, неожиданный вопрос, — смущается Чонин. — Я понимаю, что не являюсь образцом брутальности, и защитник из меня никакой, но…

— Ясно. Тебе придется смириться, что я занимаюсь боксом. Полупрофессионально, — Кёнсу выкладывает на стол карту, которую обычно разыгрывает свидании на третьем, прежде чем переходить к постельным сценам.

— Да ладно, серьезно? Ты не выглядишь как гора мышц.

— Я выступаю в легком весе. И для легкого веса мне нужно сбросить, иначе дисквалифицируют.

— И на сколько ты превышаешь?

— Двести грамм.

— Всего-то? — удивляется Чонин. — Ну это же легкотня.

— Они не уходят почти две недели, хотя я нахожусь в обычном процессе подготовки. Ну, то есть, обычные тренировки, обычная диета, — Кёнсу с ненавистью и обожанием смотрит на почти съеденный стейк. — Подозреваю, что старею, и меняется гормональный фон, требующий запасать жир, чтобы успешно рожать детей.

— Кёнсу-хён, ты не старый.

— Если я не старый, то не прибавляй к моему имени «хён».

— Прости, хён, пока не могу.

— Тогда смирись — я старый, — ухмыляется Кёнсу.

Он оправляет последний кусочек в рот, мысленно подсчитывая, сколько ему придется потеть в зале. Бэкхён его убьет.

— Раз уж речь зашла о детях, — начинает Чонин, — то когда ты планируешь их?

— Я не планирую, — теряется Кёнсу. — В смысле, я еще не думал. У меня карьера, спорт, альфы нет. Ну то есть, пока ты не появился, я уже давно ни с кем не встречался. Вот закончу с боксом, тогда и буду думать.

— И когда ты закончишь?

— Лет в тридцать, — неуверенно отвечает Кёнсу. — Хотя, не знаю, как организм скажет. Омег обычно около тридцати пяти выгоняют на пенсию, а я бы хотел еще поучаствовать в соревнованиях.

— А если альфа попросит деток?

Кёнсу не знает, что ответить. Чтобы получились дети, нужно подружиться организмами во время течки, а у него с этим есть проблемы.

— Ты по-любому меня дождешься, ты же младше, — отмахивается он. — А я, может, хочу излить всю свою агрессию до конца, чтобы потом превратиться в кроткого домохозяина.

— И бросишь работу? — удивляется Чонин.

— Ладно, с домохозяином я перегнул, но стать подобрее мне не помешает, — соглашается Кёнсу. — Добрый доктор До будет нежно вставлять в чужие задницы страшные инструменты и мягко гладить по попке для успокоения. Стану сюсюкать над каждой дыркой и рисовать в рецептах сердечки. Может, тогда проктологов станут меньше бояться.

Чонин не выдерживает и смеется.

— Когда ты первый раз на меня посмотрел, я чуть не выстроил стену из кирпичей, — признается он. — Но сопливые нежности будут пугать еще больше.

— Извини, — смущается Кёнсу. — Когда я щурюсь, то у меня лицо становится жутким. И вообще моя мимика может пугать, но я ничего плохого никогда не имею в виду. Кроме тех случаев, когда есть за что злиться.

Официант незаметно подходит и убирает тарелки, предлагая десерты. Они отказываются, но берут по чашке американо. Кёнсу сыпет сахар, чтобы убрать горечь.

— У меня кое-что есть для тебя, — бормочет Чонин, заливаясь красным.

Пока он копается в карманах, Кёнсу щипает руки под столом, чтобы контролировать лицо. Какой же Чонин милый, когда смущается. Вот бы он всегда таким оставался. Увы, но с Кёнсу можно быстро стать закаленным циником, проверено даже на самых трепетных фиалках.

 Чонин встает и подходит сзади. На шее Кёнсу появляется подвеска в виде металлического шарика, усыпанного стекляшками. Он не носит украшений и не знает, как реагировать. Кёнсу подносит шарик к глазам, замечает болтающийся лепесток, на котором выгравированы какие-то цифры. Это что, проба? Серебро?

— Я… Я тронут, — он не знает, что сказать.

Чонин все еще стоит сзади, опираясь на спинку его стула.

— Тебе нравится? — шепчет он.

— Да, — говорит Кёнсу, хотя он не знает ответ на этот вопрос. — Спасибо. У меня вообще-то тоже кое-то есть.

Он находит в кармане сувенир, зажимает его в кулаке и разворачивается к застывшему Чонину. Он уже не красный, а пунцовый. Кёнсу открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Чонин наклоняется и целует. Глаза сами собой закрываются, губы поддаются мягкому напору, Кёнсу на ощупь всовывает ему подарок и вцепляется двумя руками в ворот его кофты. У Чонина нежные губы, шелковая кожа, отрываться не хочется. Но спину замыкает, приходится прерваться.

Чонин возвращается на место, продолжая быть красным помидором, и рассматривает подарок. Он вертит в руках маленький брелок с тряпичным медведем с глазами-пуговицами.

— Если я неправильно понял, то извини, —  тут же говорит Кёнсу. — В сети написано, что ты любишь медведей.

— Да нет, все правильно, — ухмыляется Чонин. — Может, хотя бы этот выживет, — бормочет он еле слышно.

— То есть реально медведи? Почему?

— Не знаю, так как-то сложилось, — пожимает он плечами. — Папа называл меня «мой сладкий мишка», а когда его не стало, то я зачем-то купил себе первую игрушку.

Он замолкает, а Кёнсу выкручивает себе руки за то, что спросил. Но он же не знал.

— Прости.

— Ничего. Уже все прошло. Только грущу иногда.

Они молчат. Чонин погружен в себя, а Кёнсу не знает, что говорить дальше. Он пытается вспомнить, что читал в интернете про его родителей, но ничего на ум не приходит. Нужно будет спросить Чанёля, потому что у самого Чонина спрашивать страшно. Он вон как поник, хотя говорит, что все в порядке. Или лучше подождать более удобного момента и спросить напрямую? Или вообще закрыть этот вопрос сейчас и не возвращаться больше?

— Когда это случилось? — решается Кёнсу.

— Мне было двенадцать, — спокойно отвечает Чонин. — Он сбросился с моста.

Кёнсу глубоко вздыхает, встает, подходит к альфе и прижимает его голову к себе. Чонин тут же утыкается ему в грудь и громко сопит.

— Чего от тебя это скрывать, — продолжает он. — Отец нас бросил, нашел истинного, мы остались вдвоем с папой. Он никогда не искал мне отчима, убивал себя на работе, чтобы я ни в чем не нуждался. И таки убил. Он никогда не ходил в больницу, поэтому, когда после очередного обморока его направили на обследование, ему диагностировали последнюю стадию рака. Чтобы не тратить деньги на лечение, он сбросился. А я попал в новую семью отца.

Он сбивается, то ли вздыхает, то ли всхлипывает, но отстраняется, и смотрит сухими глазами на Кёнсу.

— Спасибо, стало легче. Но продолжение потом.

— А там есть продолжение? — удивляется Кёнсу.

— Не думаешь же ты, что новый муж отца меня беспрекословно полюбил?

Чонин просит принести счет, а Кёнсу задумчиво вертит подвеску, поражаясь, как одни ловят все шишки судьбы и остаются светлыми и солнечными, а другие при благополучных обстоятельствах вырастают в проктологов.

✶✶✶

Такси останавливается у дома Кёнсу. Он поворачивается к Чонину, чтобы поблагодарить за вечер, но тот уже выходит из машины. Он подбегает открыть дверь и подает руку. Кёнсу привык думать, что галантность вымерла, поэтому принимает помощь, хотя в обычной ситуации отвесил бы пинка. Это от неожиданности и неподготовленности. Хотя мог бы уже догадаться.

— Тебе не обязательно было выходить, — говорит Кёнсу, когда такси уезжает.

— Хочу удостовериться, что с тобой ничего не случится.

— Я вообще-то боксер, забыл?

Они стоят и мнутся у подъезда. Кёнсу не знает, что на прощание сказать. Очевидно, что стоит поцеловаться, но без повода набрасываться друг на друга пока что неловко.

— За боксерами уже не надо ухаживать? — нервно спрашивает Чонин.

— Ну не стоит так категорично, — бормочет Кёнсу. — Для меня это все тоже ново.

— Отношения? — с надеждой уточняет Чонин.

— Рыцарство. Знаешь, сейчас не каждый альфа будет пытаться сдувать пылинки, даже если к нему попадет настоящий капризный принц.

Чонин поджимает губы и смотрит куда-то вбок. Кёнсу машинально прослеживает его взгляд, не замечая ничего интересного.

— То есть, я все делаю неправильно? Нельзя заботиться об омеге, который понравился? Нужно быть невнимательным чурбаном? — дрожащим голосом спрашивает Чонин.

— Не передергивай. Я такого не говорил.

Кёнсу хмурится. Ссора в первый же день? На какую больную мозоль он наступил?

— Ты сказал, что мне не обязательно провожать тебя до подъезда, потому что ты боксер, а значит, сам постоишь за себя. То есть на меня ты не рассчитываешь. Я настолько плох как альфа? Тебя мой запах смущает или комплекция?

Хочется пробить лицо ладонью, но Кёнсу пытается сдержаться. Ясно все. Даже спрашивать ничего не нужно, у парня комплексы из-за физиологии. Может быть, обжигался на неблагодарных омегах, поэтому старается изо всех сил. И компенсирует галантностью слабый запах. Закомплексованных парней у Кёнсу еще не было, и как с ними бороться, он не представляет. Он бросает взгляд на свой этаж, но свет в общей комнате горит, значит, Чанёль дома.

— Вообще-то, я кокетничал, — говорит Кёнсу. — Знаешь, такая омежья игра: «ой, да брось», когда на словах отказываются, а подразумевают, что не нужно вестись. Правда, я сам в нее плохо играю. Но если не видишь у меня лица маньяка убийцы, значит, я не против.

Чонин снова смотрит на него, но вид у него крайне растерянный.

— Кёнсу-хён…

— Если ты сейчас начнёшь извиняться, я тебя стукну. И поверь, тебе не нужно узнавать силу моего удара.

— Я больше не буду.

— Будешь, — вздыхает Кёнсу. — Я бы позвал тебя на чай, даже в прямом значении этого слова, но мой сосед дома, и его нужно долго и упорно выгонять из квартиры. Так что давай разберемся с твоими страхами здесь, чтобы потом над ними поработать.

— У «чая» есть еще значения? — удивляется Чонин.

Кёнсу фыркает.

— Ой, горе. Когда омега зовет на чай, в большинстве случаев это значит, что он приглашает к себе подружиться организмами. Чтоб ты знал, у нас в доме и чая-то нет, только кофе.

— Подружиться организмами?

— Заняться сексом.

Чонин выглядит настолько обескураженным, что становится понятно: он такие приглашения пропускал мимо ушей.

— Какой противный омега сказал, что ты недостаточно хорош, только потому что у тебя запах слабый? — спрашивает Кёнсу, поворачивая к нужной теме.

— Никакой. Но после первых свиданий я видел их с другими, брутальными и пахучими альфами, — качает головой Чонин.

— Не знаю, с кем ты там встречался, но если они все потом были с однотипными мужиками, то не в тебе дело же. А в их вкусе. Если ты ухаживал за ними, а они ждали грубого животного обращения, то какие к тебе претензии? Небось их приглашения на чай ты тоже пропускал?

— Да. Пара предложений было, но я не думал… Я вообще на репетиции спешил.

— Тебе просто попадались не те, — Кёнсу хлопает его по плечу. — Бывает, не страшно. Зато теперь появился добрый доктор До, который когда-нибудь лишит тебя девственности, хотя бы в профилактических целях.

— Ты всерьез думаешь… — Чонин покрывается красными пятнами.

— Мой сладкий мишка, пусть ты скромный и милый парень, но внутри тебя сидит сексуальный бог, и я готов поставить все на «зеро», что в постели ты такой же, как на сцене.

Кёнсу приподнимается на мысочках и захватывает губы Чонина, приготовившегося что-то отвечать. Все его возражения или недоверие пропадают в поцелуе. Он приобнимает Кёнсу за талию, поддерживая, чтобы не упал. И, несмотря на слабость запаха, его феромоны накрывают, отключая в голове кнопку, отвечающую за ясность мысли. Когда Кёнсу рассказывали, что и без течки можно потерять голову от запаха альфы, он не верил. Наверное, ему такие люди не встречались. Или все дело в Чонине, вызывающем в душе не разлагающую похоть, а нежное щемящее чувство, которое от запаха в принципе не зависит. И как бы хотелось затащить его наверх, пнуть Чанёля под жопу и устроить спонтанный секс, но часть здравого смысла говорит, что милого мишку Чонина нужно морально подготовить. Поэтому Кёнсу старается выжать из поцелуя все, чтобы ночью подрочить на светлый образ


	3. Chapter 3

— … а потом он отвесил мне пощёчину, — продолжает говорить Бэкхён, смотря на секундомер, а не на Кёнсу, игнорируя его взгляды.

Воспользовавшись тем, что тот делает упражнения на скакалке и не может ответить, Бэкхён распинается об очередном любовном приключении, на этот раз неудачном. А Кёнсу, чтобы не сбиваться с ритма, вынужден терпеть молча. Это его наказание за лишние триста граммов. Они вообще собираются уходить или нет?

Прыгнув последний раз, Кёнсу упирается в колени и злобно зыркает на друга. Злобный взгляд должно усиливать то, что он занимается без очков или линз, поэтому прищуривается для фокусировки на жертве.

— Ладно, мне надо идти, а у тебя еще бег на месте, — говорит Бэкхён, промакивая себе лоб полотенцем, вместо того, чтобы подать его Кёнсу.

— Куда собрался? Боишься справедливого возмездия за то, что сношался с моими мозгами десять минут? — возмущается Кёнсу.

— Нет. Новый клиент, хочет индивидуальных тренировок, пришлось кроить свое расписание под него, — морщится Бэкхён. — Кстати, ты его знаешь.

Кёнсу морщит лоб, пытаясь вспомнить, кто из знакомых хоть когда-то интересовался занятиями.

— Неужели ты взял Чанёля? — удивляется он.

При их отношениях, чтобы кто-то вдруг сам назначил встречу другому без чьей-то помощи, да быть того не может.

— Сплюнь. Это О Сехун, танцует с твоим парнем.

— А, ну так я его не знаю, — разочарованно тянет Кёнсу. — В смысле, лично не знаком. А зачем ему бокс?

— Не бокс, а занятия по самообороне. Его в принципе больше хапкидо заинтересовало, особенно количество полосок у меня на поясе, — Бэкхён подтягивает падающие штаны и приосанивается.

— Ага, три, — фыркает Кёнсу.

— Да ну тебя. То, что я не добрался выше, не делает меня менее профессионалом. Вот соберусь когда-нибудь и пойду повышать уровень.

— Давай поспорим, что если ты не повысишь дан в ближайшие полгода, ты пойдешь с Чанёлем на свидание? — снова лезет устраивать чужую жизнь Кёнсу.

Да, он дал зарок, что больше не будет, но как тут устоять, когда повод сам приходит в руки.

— На таких условиях я не согласен! Да, это хороший стимул, чтобы постараться, но за полгода я не успею прийти в форму.

— Переходи на огуречную диету, быстро скинешь.

Бэкхён делает вид, что его тошнит, и быстро ретируется, споткнувшись о валяющуюся на проходе гантель. 

Кёнсу выполняет и бег на месте, и работает с грушей, и еще раз прыгает на скакалке. Контрольные весы в зале обычно врут. Бэкхён регулярно их подкручивает, чтобы омегам казалось, будто они худеют на глазах, а потом он восстанавливает баланс, так что Кёнсу не знает, что они будут показывать. Вес выходит гораздо меньше, чем у Бэкхёна в кабинете, а идти к нему уже лень.

Выйдя из душа, он сталкивается в раздевалке с О Сехуном. Они обмениваются дежурными приветствиями, и Кёнсу неловко начинает одеваться. Заочно они знакомы, но было бы проще, если бы кто-то официально их представил, да тот же Бэкхён подошел бы как нельзя лучше. А то невежливо стоять рядом и молчать. Хотя и говорить им пока особо не о чем, О Сехун только начал заниматься, а Кёнсу не хочет сплетничать про Чонина. Тот вообще намекнул, что особо не стоит распространяться об их связи, хотя напрямую не запрещал.

Кёнсу вытаскивает из тайного кармана цепочку с кулоном и вешает на шею.

— Так вы — До Кёнсу, с которым встречается Чонин? — неожиданно спрашивает О Сехун.

— Да, а как вы догадались?

— Я ему помогал подарок выбирать, — указывает он на кулон. — Он-то ничего в этом не понимает. Надеюсь, понравилось? Если нет, то не обижайте парня, он старается, честно.

Кёнсу облегченно вздыхает и тут же настораживается.

— Вообще я не ношу украшения, но сами видите, — он оттягивает цепочку. — Его здесь нет, а я надел.

— Может, у вас сейчас свидание, откуда мне знать, — пожимает плечами танцор. — Вообще спасибо, что не оттолкнули после первого раза. Чонин впечатлительный и ранимый, в плохом душевном самочувствии ему танцевать сложно.

О Сехун оказывается той еще болтушкой, рассказывая, как мучился, предлагая варианты для первого подарка. Кёнсу не хочет это слышать, но не хочет выглядеть грубым, поэтому не перебивает. Он желает поскорее одеться и сбежать от назревающего омежьего разговора. Обычно он не чурается компании омег в больнице, легко может послушать сплетни и внести свою лепту, но о своем парне предпочел бы узнавать из первых уст, а не от шапочного знакомого.

— Кстати, а это не вы рассказали Чонину прикол про чай? — спрашивает О Сехун, когда они выходят из раздевалки.

— Я. Какие-то проблемы? — Кёнсу даже не пытается удержать мимику под контролем.

Мимо пробегает Бэкхён, но тормозит и врезается в стену. Он поворачивается с явным намерением влезть в разговор, даже не разобравшись, но О Сехун как будто бы не видит выражения лица собеседника.

— Он два часа извинялся, что не понял моего приглашения когда-то давно. Я уже и забыл, а ему стыдно стало.

Бэкхён щелкает челюстью и возвращается к своим делам, так ничего и не сказав. Попробуй сказать, когда Кёнсу метает молнии в него, а не в болтливого танцора.

— Значит, вы тоже из тех омег, что подорвали его веру в себя? — притворно ласково уточняет Кёнсу.

— Нет, я просто хотел потрахаться, мы даже на свидание не ходили, — отмахивается О Сехун. — Вы должны понимать, что когда впервые видишь его на сцене, то не думаешь, что он… Ну…

— Девственник. Я знал об этом до того, как увидел его танец, — ухмыляется Кёнсу.

— Тогда я могу больше ни о чем не волноваться, — смеется омега. — Чонин явно в надежных руках. Вы ведь выбьете из него всю дурь?

— А вы всегда вмешиваетесь в его личную жизнь?

— Ну нет, — смущается О Сехун. — Я не думал с вами сталкиваться до официального знакомства, просто не хочу, чтобы срывались спектакли из-за очередной хандры Чонина.

— А зачем курсы самообороны? И почему у нас? — переводит тему Кёнсу.

Хотя понятно, почему у них. Наверняка Лухан уговаривал любовника присоединиться, да и Бэкхён подсунул визитку. Может, омега привирает и как раз хотел встретиться, чтобы держать под контролем личную жизнь Чонина. Если бы от настроения главврача зависела работа больницы, Кёнсу бы тоже предпочитал контролировать ситуацию. Но все же самый очевидный ответ — китаец, а то, что именно сейчас танцор пришел, ну так звезды сошлись.

Они идут вдоль дороги, и О Сехун сворачивает на парковку, не спрашивая чужого мнения.

— Просто захотелось. Нельзя? А ваша визитка очень вовремя попалась в цветах Чонина.

— Это Бэкхён ее туда сунул, — ворчит Кёнсу. — Ладно, спасибо за компанию, мне к метро.

— Я на машине, хотите, подвезу? — предлагает О Сехун. — Поболтаем еще, обсудим Чонина.

— Нет, спасибо, — машет головой Кёнсу, замечая, как на парковку выруливает машина Лухана. Они наверняка вместе поедут, а он будет мешаться.

— Да бросьте, не стоит отказываться.

О Сехун подходит к совершенно другой машине, внедорожнику, на который Чанёль слюни пускает, и нажимает кнопку ключей. На противоположной стороне из машины выходит Лухан с сумкой и направляется в сторону зала, даже не поздоровавшись. О Сехун тоже не обращает на него внимания, только сосредоточенно смотрит на Кёнсу, пока тот вертит головой.

— Ну ладно, — соглашается тот, выбрав безопасный путь до подъезда в обход магазинов и кафе с соблазнительной едой.

Про странность с Луханом он решает не спрашивать.

— А хотите поужинать? Может, тут недалеко есть какой-то хороший ресторан? — спрашивает О Сехун, заводя мотор.

— Я на диете.

— Я в принципе тоже, но иногда можно. Не хотите? Ну ладно, вбейте адрес в навигаторе.

Пока Кёнсу рассматривает салон, они уже выезжают на шоссе.

— А у Чонина нет машины, — бормочет он.

— Он не умеет жить на широкую ногу, — фыркает О Сехун.

— Все тратит на собак?

— Да нет, отказывается от дорогих подарков. И даже половину медведей отправляет в детские дома, скоро всех завалит этим барахлом.

— А это, стало быть, дорогой подарок? — уточняет Кёнсу.

— Ага.

Омега с невинным видом выруливает на эстакаду. Да, Чанёлю этот способ заполучить машину мечты не подойдет. Хотя, у Бэкхёна почти такая же, он дарить ее не собирается, но они могут кататься по очереди. Кёнсу щипает себя за руку. Опять он не о том думает.

— Как у него получается быть монстром на сцене? — задает он тот вопрос, на который сам Чонин ответа не знает. Ну, раз сплетничать, то пусть с пользой.

— Прирожденный артист, — пожимает плечами О Сехун. — Сцена — это искусство, и он может быть на сцене кем угодно. Я предпочитаю быть собой, ему нравится перевоплощаться. Поэтому он прима балета, а я так, рядом болтаюсь.

— А комплексы? — спрашивает Кёнсу и прикусывает язык.

Вряд ли омега не в курсе, но все-таки опасно про них говорить с посторонними.

— Какие на сцене могут быть комплексы, если ты можешь стать ее богом и диктовать свои правила. Никто никогда не говорит, что у него слабый запах, потому что про это забывают, когда видят, что он творит. Так что на сцене комплексов нет. — Сехун наклоняет голову, улыбнувшись, и меняет тему. — А вы уже подружились телами? Очаровательная метафора, я теперь стараюсь ею пользоваться.

— Мы работаем над этим, — уклончиво отвечает Кёнсу, решив дальше помалкивать.

✶✶✶

На втором свидании они шлялись по антикафе со зверьми и сходили на ночной сеанс в кино. Зверье было мило, но не милее Чонина, особенно когда одна овца гоняла его по всему кафе, пытаясь боднуть. Или это был безрогий баран. На втором месте по милоте была стая корги, напавшая на альфу и закрывшая его упавшее тело золотистыми тушками. Кёнсу даже не пытался его откапывать, сам сражался за свою жизнь в неравном бою против трех сердечкожопых буханок.

А в кино никого не было, картина Кёнсу не понравилась, хотя он любит артхаус, поэтому он постоянно отвлекал Чонина от просмотра, пытаясь если не развратить, то склонить к поцелую. Развращаться Чонин не хотел, но целовался охотно.

К концу второй недели Кёнсу наконец сумел сбросить проклятые триста грамм и на предварительном взвешивании прошел аттестацию. А Чонин приготовил какой-то сюрприз.

Кёнсу вываливается из такси напротив стрип-клуба. Зачем туда понесло Чонина — не ясно, и зачем проводить свидание в злачном месте, но первый сюрприз был весьма хорош. Пришлось приодеться соответствующе, так что теперь Кёнсу похож на местных омег, ждущих подачек. Он оттягивает чокер, плотно облегающий шею, и слегка неуверенно подходит к фейс-контролю. Назвав имя Чонина, он проходит, и его отводят за вип-столик. В полукруглой нише, закрывающей от соседних столиков, по стенке стоит пошлый красный бархатный диван. Кёнсу сидит совсем близко к сцене, только руку протяни и можно потрогать извивающихся в танце омег. Вечеринка еще не разогрелась, судя по афише, здесь будет какое-то стрип-представление. Чонин сказал приезжать к началу и не переживать, что он опаздывает, столик забронирован, коктейли бесплатно. Чем Кёнсу с удовольствием пользуется.

— До Кёнсу? — слышит он мягкий баритон, непонятным образом перекрывший гремящую музыку.

Он поворачивается и видит все того же знакомого китайца.

— Здравствуйте, — кланяется Кёнсу, догадываясь, что у них двойное свидание.

А вот об этом можно было предупредить.

— Не ожидал вас здесь увидеть. Вы одни или ждете кого-то? Мой столик соседний, но, может, я составлю вам компанию?

Кёнсу на миг удивляется, но быстро понимает, что сделал неправильные выводы. Вряд ли двойное свидание, просто совпадение.

— Мой парень задерживается, просил не скучать без него, — кивает он. — Присаживайтесь.

На дне рокса еле плескается виски, поэтому Кёнсу заказывает еще. Лухан выбирает чистый джин. От его стакана разит огурцом.

— А что это за сорт? — спрашивает Кёнсу.

— «Хендрикс»

— Превосходно. Думаю, Бэкхёну понравится. Если захотите сделать ему подарок, то подарите бутылку, а не билеты. Он все равно в искусстве ничего не понимает.

Кёнсу смущенно прикрывает рот рукой, выболтав тайну. Ну ничего, будет Бэкхён знать, как на взвешивании делать из него дурака.

— Первый раз здесь? — спрашивает Лухан.

— Да. А вы?

— Периодически, когда есть возможность, — кивает он. — И когда повторяют сегодняшнюю программу.

— Нравится какой-то танцор?

А ведь О Сехун у него может быть и не один. Тогда понятно, что за сцена на парковке случилась.

— До безумия, — грустно вздыхает китаец.

Телефон вибрирует — пишет Чонин, говорит, когда точно приедет. А между тем начинается шоу.

Лухан вяло смотрит на сцену, где на пилонах извиваются голые тела, Кёнсу тем более не смотрит, что он там не видел? Они разговаривают о боксе, Кёнсу выбалтывает болевые точки Бэкхёна, на которые можно давить, чтобы не зверствовал. Причем, в буквальном смысле давить. Конферансье объявляет:

— Вы ждали именно их: Тэдди и Рейнбоу, и я не буду ничего больше говорить, потому что вы и так все знаете.

Лухан подается вперед. Значит, один из них — его объект вожделения. Кёнсу тоже разворачивается к сцене.

Два высоких парня, один смуглый с пепельными волосами, второй белокожий с волосами всех цветов радуги. Понятно, кто есть кто, но между тем есть одна пикантная деталь — на них ажурные маски на пол лица. По взгляду Лухана Кёнсу определяет, что его объектом является именно радужный.

Смугленький Тэдди стоит ближе к Кёнсу, и когда начинается музыка, посылает ему воздушный поцелуй. Это смущает, ему не хочется пристально разглядывать омегу, но тот двигается просто божественно, почти как Чонин. Он забирается на пилон, крутит разнообразные элементы, спрыгивает, танцует, опять забирается. На второго смотреть даже не хочется, хотя краем глаза Кёнсу видит, что они делают все синхронно. Тэдди выбрасывает вверх ногу в оксфордах, а Кёнсу залипает на анатомию. Он щипает себя за руку, нельзя смотреть, нельзя хотеть, мало того, что у него парень есть, так не хватало еще возбудиться из-за омеги!

Танцоры сходят по лестнице в вип-зону и идут прямиком к их столику. Толпа бушует. Рейнбоу ожидаемо усаживается на Лухана, а Тэдди подходит к Кёнсу. Он поворачивается спиной и наклоняется, выгибая спину. Кёнсу всеми силами старается представить, что эту задницу ему подставили для осмотра, это обычный медицинский прием, только нет перчаток и лубриканта, поэтому трогать нельзя. Не помогает. Сердце заходится в бешеном ритме от паники, и наваждение наконец спадает, Кёнсу выдыхает. Все в порядке, он нормальный, он не хочет омегу…

Сквозь приторный клубничный запах проступают очень знакомые нотки. Танцор поворачивается лицом и аккуратно присаживается к нему не колени. В темных глазах под маской пляшут искорки, взгляд поражает в самое сердце, но не это заставляет Кёнсу расслабиться. Он уже столько раз целовал эти губы, что не узнать не возможно. Ай да Ким Чонин, что творит, медведь шоколадный.

Скосив глаза, Кёнсу видит, что Лухан своего стриптизера не трогает, поэтому и он не рискует вцепиться в Чонина. А тот продолжает танцевать даже на коленях, смотря прямо в душу. Кёнсу оттягивает чокер, чтобы не давил так сильно, хотя на самом деле давит ему гораздо ниже. Это подло, заставлять его возбуждаться в клубе, когда у них еще сладкие романтические деньки. Да и вообще подло приводить его в клуб, где сам танцуешь грязные танцы на глазах у всех, да еще и под видом омеги. И часто такое происходит, интересно?

Чонин пошло улыбается и наконец-то встает. Музыка заканчивается. Кёнсу, глянувший на довольную толпу внизу, моментально мрачнеет и отвешивает смачный шлепок по заднице Чонина. Он резко оглядывается и потирает ушибленное место, но его уже тащит за кулисы Рейнбоу. Кёнсу откидывается на диван с видом победителя и закидывает ногу на ногу, чтобы скрыть возбуждение.

— Ваш парень ревновать не будет? — спрашивает Лухан. — Хотя я понимаю, что этому альфе отказать сложно.

— А это и был мой парень, — отвечает Кёнсу и тут же вздрагивает. — В смысле? Вы знали, что он не омега?

— Ваш парень — Кай?

Лухан таращится на него как на умалишенного.

— Да, я встречаюсь с Ким Чонином, он же Кай, — с вызовом говорит Кёнсу. — Что, по-вашему, я не могу быть в отношениях с человеком искусства?

— Какие удивительные совпадения. А я все думал, почему Кай посоветовал Сехуну пойти именно в наш зал, хотя я много месяцев предлагал, а тот отказывался.

— И все-таки, я что, не подхожу для Чонина?

Кёнсу допивает залпом коктейль и машет официанту повторить. Это последний, точно-точно, а то его уже заносит на поворотах.

— На самом деле вы должны хорошо смотреться вместе, — уступает Лухан. — Я удивился тому, что вы были ошарашены его появлением у себя на коленях. Вам сделали сюрприз?

— Ага, по всем фронтам, — фыркает Кёнсу.

— Странно, мне всегда казалось, что они с Сехуном очень узнаваемы на афишах.

— С О Сехуном? Погодите, Рейнбоу — это Сехун?

— Ну да, а кто же еще, — пожимает плечами Лухан и подцепляет со столика макулатуру, на которую Кёнсу не обращал внимания. — Вот флайер

Все те же лица в масках крупным планом, вокруг них другие имена. В принципе, узнать можно, особенно если вы близки. Но не это заставляет Кёнсу почувствовать себя идиотом. Рядом с именами Тэдди и Рейнбоу подписан их пол, а именно: «удивительный дует альфы и омеги, возбуждающий вас до самых кончиков пальцев на ногах». Кёнсу закрывает лицо листовкой. Ну что за дебил, второй раз уже. Хуже Чанёля, тот вообще предположил, что пациент стриптизер… Кёнсу заливается истерическим хохотом, а ведь он угадал! Стриптизер! Если еще и в жопу дает, то можно идти ложиться в психушку.

— И давно они этим промышляют? — спрашивает Кёнсу, не в силах даже ревновать.

— Начал Сехун, насколько я знаю. По крайней мере, когда мы здесь познакомились, Кай еще не выступал на пилоне. Потом Сехун затащил его на тренировку, Каю понравилось, у него быстро стало получаться, и вот они иногда тут выступают. Инкогнито, потому что в классическом танце не очень любят побеги на сторону, но так даже интереснее. Вы не знали о тайном увлечении своего парня? — лукаво спрашивает Лухан.

— Мы только начали встречаться, еще не из всех скелетов в шкафу выбита пыль, — огрызается Кёнсу.

— Стриптизер и боксер, — хмыкает Лухан. — Милое сочетание, особенно, когда перепутано.

— Уж лучше выглядит боксер и балерун, больше противопоставления, — ворчит Кёнсу. Опять сексистские замечания, да сколько можно! — Или стриптизер и проктолог, вот где идеальное сочетание.

— Почему?

— Ну стриптиз, все дела…

— В этом клубе шлюх не держат, — резко говорит Лухан. — Если замечают, что за деньги дают, то сразу вышвыривают.

Кёнсу пристыженно замолкает, вычеркивая пунктик «спросить про анальную девственность».

У него кончается коктейль, но он борется с соблазном, ведь сказал, что последний, значит, последний. На сцену смотреть не хочется, танцы там посредственные и не цепляющие. После Кая действительно трудно завладеть вниманием, даже если он закончил. Если бы еще стояк в штанах не был таким назойливым, то можно было бы посмотреть. Но не идти же в туалет и не спускать все в унитаз, чтобы успокоиться? И Чонина не попросишь помочь, потому что они оба будут смущаться.

Пока Кёнсу меланхолично перекатывает кубик льда в роксе, приходит Чонин, избавившийся от сценического образа. Несмотря на то, что тот только танцевал перед ним голым, Кёнсу все равно пялится на голую грудь под пиджаком и сжимает бедра, чтобы не допустить казуса. Блестящий от блесток пиджак на смуглой коже действует бронебойнее, чем лицезрение альфы в обтягивающих шортиках. Чонин садится рядом, обнимает и легко целует в качестве приветствия. А Кёнсу продолжает на него пялиться.

— Кёнсу-хён, ты же меня узнал, не притворяйся удивленным, — со смущенной улыбкой говорит Чонин.

— Я не удивляюсь, я залипаю.

На груди Чонина остался блеск после номера, и от мерцающей кожи сложно оторвать взгляд. Кёнсу касается выступа ключиц, проводит ниже и склоняется, вдыхая запах. О клубнике напоминает невесомый аромат, но он не мешает услышать феромоны Чонина. Они еще никогда так сильно не нарушали границы, но Кёнсу уже плевать. Сколько коктейлей в нем плавает, четыре? Пять? Он утыкается носом в ключичную впадину. Чонин взбудоражен, его запах усиливается. Рассудок Кёнсу не может помутиться чисто технически, потому что вне течки рецепторы работают на минимуме, но алкоголь создает туман в голове и работает почти так же.

— Давай подружимся организмами, — стонет он на ухо Чонину.

— Кёнсу-хён…

— Мой клубничный медведь, — бормочет Кёнсу, осыпая шею поцелуями.

Он проводит рукой вниз, царапая ногтями кожу Чонина, и останавливается на ширинке. Очевидная выпуклость говорит сама за себя.

— Хён, ты пьян, — замечает Чонин.

— Боишься? — отстраняется Кёнсу.

Он убирает руки. Слишком рано напал. Но Чонин сам виноват, здесь подходящая атмосфера, он сексуально выглядит, а румянец на щеках придает соблазнительный вид.

— Нет, — Чонин берет его руки в свои и сжимает. Они у него опять горячие, тогда как у Кёнсу холодные. — Но я не хочу, чтобы ты потом жалел.

— Вот точно не буду. Но ты притащил меня в такое место, оставил одного, и я, естественно, расслабился. А знаешь, какой калорийный может быть алкоголь? Возьми на себя ответственность.

— Не понял. Это очередная метафора?

— Нет. Или да. Я не знаю, — путается Кёнсу. — Короче, ты обязан помочь мне сжечь лишние калории, а что в этом случае лучше всего поможет, знаешь?

Чонин не отвечает, но внимательно смотрит. У Кёнсу в штанах пожар от его взгляда, поэтому он притягивает его за лацканы пиджака и от души целует.

— Хорошая физическая нагрузка в виде секса, — шепчет Кёнсу, когда отрывается от губ. — Или ты не для этого мне показал тайное хобби?

Впервые улыбка Чонина из солнечной превращается в хищную.

— Я надеялся, что стриптизер Тэдди тебе понравится. Но не ожидал, что ты опьянеешь.

— Не бойся, тебе со мной будет хорошо. Только так ты избежишь нудятины с подготовкой и почувствуешь вкус спонтанного бурного секса. Пользуйся, пока добрый доктор До не подал голос разума.

✶✶✶

Они вываливаются из такси, целуясь на ходу. Кёнсу мельком бросает взгляд на свой этаж — в общей комнате темно, значит, Чанёль сумел прочитать сообщение и свалить. Иначе бы он сидел перед огромным телевизором с кучей вредной еды, и его было бы заметно с улицы.

Чонин робко пытается касаться Кёнсу, а тот вовсю греет руки о горячее доступное тело. Они врываются в прихожую, и Чонин что-то роняет. Когда включают свет, под ногами валяется бейсбольная бита.

— А что ты хотел, тут живут два омеги, нужно же как-то защищаться, — пожимает плечами Кёнсу на поднятую бровь Чонина. — И вообще, это бита Чанёля.

— И я ее сейчас применю по назначению. Это что еще? — слышится устрашающий бас в конце коридора.

Чанёль щелкает выключателем, и загорается лампа в коридоре. Он в своей домашней одежде, то есть растянутых коротких шортах, безразмерной открытой майке и с заколотой заколкой челкой. Он хмурится и одновременно качает левую руку с помощью гантели, то ли угрожая, то ли хвастаясь бицепсами.

— Ты что здесь делаешь?! — возмущается Кёнсу. — Я же написал, чтобы ты свалил.

— Я не видел, — без тени раскаяния отвечает Чанёль. — Ну ладно, давай.

Он протягивает свободную, руку, продолжая качаться.

— Что?

— Ты забыл про договор? Кто приводит альфу, тот и оплачивает досуг соседа. Раз такое дело, пойду в кино.

— А ты не можешь просто взять и уйти? — стонет Кёнсу. — Давай потом рассчитаемся,  даже чеки спрашивать не буду.

— Уговор дороже денег.

— А раз дороже, то нечего клянчить.

— Кёнсу-я, я пожалуюсь Бэкхёну, как ты втихаря на ночь заточил упаковку ттоков.

— Не пожалуешься, ты его терпеть не можешь.

— Ради такого дела потерплю.

— Да на, вымогатель! — взрывается Кёнсу и швыряет в Чанёля весь кошелек. — Сдачу верни.

— Буду платить карточками.

Чанёль скрывается в своей комнате, и Кёнсу выдыхает. Чонин, до этого не подававший голос, гладит его по спине.

— Прости за эту безобразную сцену, — извиняется Кёнсу. — Я не думал, что он тут останется.

— Ничего страшного.

— А в отель я бы тебя не потащил, там слишком мерзко,— продолжает оправдываться Кёнсу.

— Все в порядке.

— Вот он сейчас свалит, и мы наверстаем, обещаю.

Кёнсу вталкивает Чонина в общую комнату и сажает за стойкой, разделяющей кухню и зону отдыха. Из-за перепалки возбуждение спало, да и алкоголь выветрился во время поездки. Дикого необузданного секса не получится, а как было бы просто повалить Чонина на матрас, оседлать и сделать все самому.

— Остудить пыл даже лучше, — как будто отвечает на его мысли Чонин. — Мне нужно многому научиться, а я предпочитаю делать это не спеша.

— Твоя правда, — кивает Кёнсу, включая чайник.

Пока Чанёль дома, никаких поползновений в сторону альфы — такой договор. А эта ушастая зараза может специально медленно собираться, с него станется.

— И часто у вас тут такое? — спрашивает Чонин.

— Какое?

— Альфы приходят.

— Да не очень, — Кёнсу оттягивает чокер и чешет под ним. Зачем он эту адскую штуку взял у Чанёля? — Я раза четыре, нет, вру, пять раз таскался в кино, пока Чанёль тут дружил телами.

— А он сколько раз уходил?

— Вот это первый.

Кёнсу заваривает кофе. Алкоголь запивать кофеином не самая удачная идея для организма, но сегодня и так все идет наперекосяк.

— Можно я задам неудобный вопрос? — спрашивает Чонин.

— Валяй, — Кёнсу пожимает плечами.

— Сколько у тебя было альф?

Чонин смотрит напряжённым взглядом, от которого хочется потрепать его по голове. Это такая милая ревность? Кёнсу ухмыляется в чашку, чтобы тот не заметил. Понятно, почему он спрашивает. Этот момент в прошлом Кёнсу напрямую влияет на уверенность Чонина в настоящем. Он будет пытаться соперничать с фантомами, которых сам себе придумает, тогда как Кёнсу никогда никого ни с кем не сравнивал.

— В отношенческом или сексуальном контексте? — уточняет он просто так.

— И то, и другое.

— Всего восемь, до постели мы дошли с тремя. А еще был Бэкхён, с которым мы хотели вместе первый раз все попробовать, но по молодости лет у нас вообще ничего не получилось, даже возбудиться, — не скрывает Кенсу.

— А с другими пятью почему не дошли до близости? — удивляется Чонин.

— Ну не сложилось, — пожимает плечами Кёнсу. — Думаешь, я помню? Первый вообще был до периода полового созревания, так, играли в любовь. Потом старшеклассник, и мы расстались, когда он выпустился. Кто там еще был?

— Да никого там не было, — на кухню врывается Чанёль. — По крайней мере, на моей памяти.

Он кидает Кёнсу запакованную коробку и выскакивает в коридор, крича на ходу:

— Это тебе вместо сдачи!

Опознав коробку с презервативами, Кёнсу выбегает из кухни, но дверь захлопывается перед самым носом.

 На кухне Чонин шуршит оберткой и с интересом рассматривает латексный чехольчик.

— Нам это не понадобится, — заявляет Кёнсу.

— А разве не нужно предохраняться на всякий случай? — недоумевает Чонин.

— Ну я же видел твои анализы, — пожимает плечами Кёнсу. — И потом, это толстая резинка для течки, сейчас ты ничего в ней не почувствуешь. А тонких у меня точно нет.

Он выливает недопитый кофе и ставит кружку в раковину. Спонтанного секса не получится, нужно как-то импровизировать. Еще он не готовился заранее, просто не ожидал, что они так скоро сблизятся. И идти на попятную, когда уже Чанёль ушел, некрасиво.

— А сейчас ты на меня злишься или вообще? — спрашивает Чонин.

Кёнсу вздрагивает и ловит свое отражение в хромированной дверце шкафчика. Да, опять злой гном вылез.

— Не на тебя, не бойся.

— А ты знаешь, какое у тебя выражение лица было, когда я к тебе танцевать пришел?

— Даже не представляю.

— Я чуть было обратно не ушел. Хорошо, что догадался отвернуться.

— Ты будешь ржать, но я из-за отсутствия информации решил, что ты омега-стриптизер, и усиленно пытался не возбудиться, — смеется Кёнсу.

Чонин моментально мрачнеет. Что же, кажется, секс откладывается на какое-то время. Придется им все-таки поговорить. Да и Чонин банально не двигается навстречу на этой кухне, хотя в клубе и такси все было хорошо. Струсил? Опять тараканы? Разочаровался в количестве партнеров Кёнсу?

— Чанёлю до кинотеатра дойти минут двадцать. Там смотря какой сеанс, но откладываем два часа на фильм. Он еще поторчит там для приличия, чтобы дать нам время, но больше, чем на три часа, я бы не рассчитывал. Из них мы уже пятнадцать минут никуда не двигаемся. Что не так?

Чонин относит кружку в раковину. Его голова опущена.

— Я не знаю, хён.

— Врешь. Что тебя задело? Можем сидеть тут до самого утра, буду гадать. У меня богатая фантазия.

— Да нет, ничего такого. Не бери в голову.

Он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать, но Кёнсу отворачивается.

— Добрый доктор До просит зажим и скальпель, сейчас начнется препарирование чужого мозга, — говорит он. — Тебе не понравилось количество моих бывших? Ты имеешь что-то против самостоятельных омег?

Вопросы вырываются сами собой, Кёнсу не это хотел спросить, но уже поздно. Чонин замирает.

— Я не питаю иллюзий, что до меня ты ни с кем не встречался, — говорит он. — И три человека это не так много, тем более они не пытались ставить метку.

Чонин вздыхает.

— Ты перепутал меня с омегой, вот что меня расстроило, — сознается он.

— Издалека и только пока ты ко мне со своими губищами не повернулся. Извини, но в голом виде альфу от омеги можно отличить, только сняв с них белье. Ты видел вообще Чанёля? А ведь омега. Так что не надо мне тут устраивать, — взрывается Кёнсу. — Нашел из-за чего возмущаться. 

— А сейчас ты меня хочешь? — зачем-то спрашивает Чонин.

— Ну да, что за дурацкий вопрос.

Для Кёнсу становится неожиданностью, что Чонин с пунцовым лицом положит руку ему на ширинку и сожмет вялый член. Он укоризненно смотрит, и притягивает Кёнсу почувствовать его возбуждение.

— Чанёль весь настрой сбил, — оправдывается Кёнсу.

— Тебя возбудит бог танца Кай. Ну или Тэдди, не суть важно. А просто Чонин, хоть и в той же одежде, тебя не привлекает.

— Да заткнись уже! — рычит Кёнсу, все еще прижатый к нему, и целует.

Все рассуждения Чонина в корне неверны, потому что Кёнсу снова возбуждается, и виноват в этом пиджак на голое тело и ожидание того, как они будут раздеваться, как постепенно будет открываться шелковая гладкая смуглая кожа… Кёнсу стонет в поцелуй, вспоминая, что у него внизу заросли, но посылает эту мысль подальше. Чонин не какой-нибудь альфа, а претендующий на истинность, пускай наслаждается натуральным обликом.

Пока Чонин тупит и только и делает, что гладит поясницу Кёнсу, тот снимает свой ремень, чужой ремень, приспускает с Чонина брюки, и все это во время поцелуя. Тот кое-как соображает, что нужно делать, и стягивает с него футболку. Им нужно как-то переместиться в комнату, а то по договору трахаться на кухне запрещено. Кёнсу хватает Чонина за лацканы пиджака и тащит по коридору к себе. Тот на ходу пытается подтянуть джинсы. Но в самый последний момент Кёнсу передумывает и запихивает Чонина в ванную.

— Прими душ!

Спонтанность спонтанностью, но про неубранную комнату тоже забывать не стоит. Хорошо вовремя вспомнил, в каком состоянии оставил ее после сборов. Включив свет, Кёнсу вздыхает и в панике начинает носиться, пытаясь запихнуть одежду по шкафам, книги на полки, а мусор в корзину. Откуда-то сверху на стол падает коробка с проектором звездного неба. Кёнсу принимает это за знак, выключает свет и подсоединяет проектор. Получается интимная атмосфера, и никакой пыли по углам не видно. Замечательно.

Чонин быстро справляется и появляется на пороге, одетый в свое. Его выдают только влажные волосы и кожа.

— Раздевайся и привыкай. Я сейчас приду.

В ванной Кёнсу управляется еще быстрее, параллельно сгорая от стыда из-за торчащих из корзины для белья чьих-то трусов. И Чонин их наверняка видел. Кёнсу несколько минут гипнотизирует бритву, но все-таки откладывает в сторону. С раздраженной кожей бежать заниматься сексом то еще удовольствие. В комнату он возвращается в халате на голое тело.

Чонин стоит в центре в одних трусах и не знает, куда себя деть. Кёнсу подталкивает его к компьютерному креслу и расстилает матрас на полу.

— Ты, конечно, вызываешь стояк, когда танцуешь, но не недооценивай тягу двух голых тел друг к другу.

Кёнсу садится к нему на колени и направляет его руки вверх по своим бедрам. В полумраке румянец Чонина не видно, но он определенно краснеет.

— Расслабься и наслаждайся происходящим, — шепчет ему на ухо Кёнсу, ёрзая на бедрах. — Я весь твой, изучай, сколько хочешь.

Чонин склоняется к его шее и целует под чокером. Кёнсу специально не стал снимать украшение. Он выгибается, больше подставляя шею и прижимаясь к голой груди. Чонин развязывает пояс халата, распахивает его полы, спускаясь поцелуями по груди. Кёнсу направляет его руки, одну кладет на поясницу, второй заставляет сжать ягодицу. Чонин поднимает голову, у него на лице пляшут пятнышки прожектора.

— Я хотел сам тебя раздеть, — обиженно бормочет он, тем не менее поглаживая в опасной близости от ягодичной складки.

— В следующий раз, мишка, не все сразу, — ухмыляется Кёнсу, взъерошивая ему волосы и проведя по шее, плечам, груди…

Он подцепляет резинку белья и сдвигает, насколько позволяет поза. Пальцы скользят по гладкому паху. А ведь действительно, во время танца никакой растительности заметно не было.

Чонин притягивает его, подхватив под задницу, и снова целует. Кёнсу ногтями проводит вверх по груди, обхватывает его шею и запускает пальцы в шевелюру. Чонин, кажется, то ли мурчит, то ли рычит, но сжимать и поглаживать зад не перестает. А у Кёнсу мокро не только спереди, но и сзади, напряженно подрагивающий анус намекает, что пора бы уже обратить на него внимание, да и члену недостаточно просто тереться о рельефный торс.

— Я могу?.. — робко спрашивает Чонин, поглаживая пальцами рядом с анальной складкой.

— Можешь.

Срезанный под корень ноготь поцарапать не может, но все равно пикантно ощущается слизистой внутри. Кёнсу пытается расставить ноги пошире, неизбежно ложась на Чонина. Тот нежно целует плечо, спустив с него халат, добавляет еще палец и как будто бы пытается что-то нащупать. Кёнсу утыкается в изгиб шеи, пряча смешок. Он сейчас кончит и без всякой стимуляции простаты, только от осознания, с кем занимается сексом. Со своим парнем, неопытным альфой, пытающимся не получить, а больше дать.

— Медведь, если продолжишь, то я быстро кончу. А я слишком стар, чтобы тут же вернуться в боевую готовность, — шепчет Кёнсу, отнимая его руку от задницы и облизывая пальцы, испачканные в смазке.

— Хён, ты не старый! — возражает Чонин с дрожью в голосе.

— Проходили уже.

Кёнсу сползает на пол, скользит руками по гладким коленкам до самого белья. Пробежав ногтями по тонкой коже на бедрах, он тащит боксеры вниз. Чонин приподнимается, давая их снять. Он смотрит с такой ошарашенной мордой, которую никакой полумрак не скроет, что Кёнсу еле сдерживает очередную маньячную улыбку. Член Чонина гордо торчит и сочится предэякулятом. Изогнутый, увитый венами ствол просится в руку, чтобы его подержали. Комната наполняется ароматом возбужденного альфы. Отметив этот момент, что Чонин все-таки здоров, и слабый запах это не патология, Кёнсу пытается сжать одной рукой мошонку, а второй обхватить член. Чонин шумно вздыхает.

— Хён, а если я тоже… Ну, в смысле, во второй раз не встанет.

— Не встанет, ну и не надо, как будто я требую вставить мне прямо сейчас и незамедлительно, — ухмыляется Кёнсу и на пробу проводит кончиком языка по стволу.

Из головки выделяется новая порция смазки. Кёнсу обхватывает ее губами и бросает быстрый взгляд исподлобья. Чонин все так же в шоке. Целиком заглотить не получается, и толстый, и длинный, Кёнсу с ужасом думает, как в него это хозяйство поместится. А еще, что его навыки минета испарились за годы воздержания. И как с велосипедом не получается, тут нужно заново привыкать и учиться. Хотя бы к габаритам.

Чонин резко отстраняет его и встает. Стул отъезжает к книжному стеллажу и рикошетит назад. Кёнсу тянут наверх, и уже Чонин стоит на коленях, целуя бедра, поглаживая промежность, ероша волосы на ногах…

— Прости, я не ожидал, что мы так скоро сблизимся, — теперь очередь Кёнсу краснеть.

Он надеялся, что Чонин просто проигнорирует.

— Если я захочу посмотреть на лысые ноги, то постучусь в гримерку Сехуна. Мне нравится твоя естественность, что ты не боишься выглядеть таким, каким тебя сделала природа. Не нужно ничего делать, пожалуйста.

— Да не вопрос, — облегченно вздыхает Кёнсу

Он отбрасывает халат в сторону, кажется, уронив подставку под ручки. Чонин, явно нацелившийся вернуть минет, дергается на звук, и Кёнсу пользуется моментом переместиться на матрас. Он притягивает Чонина сверху, проводит губами по шее и останавливается в шаге от чужого рта. Чонин сам привлекает его в поцелуй, игнорируя, что тот только что пытался отсосать.

— Мне кажется, я сплю, — бормочет Чонин. — Но я знаю, что во сне не бывает запахов.

— Ущипнуть? — спрашивает Кёнсу и тут же исполняет.

Что не так-то просто, учитывая, как туго натянута кожа на мышцы танцора. Удается ухватиться только за задницу, да и то путем выдирания трогательного пушка на ней.

— Ай!

— Ну вот, не спишь, — отчего-то смеется Кёнсу.

Ему самому не понятно, что им ведет, но он не сопротивляется и плывет по течению. Чонин смещается ниже и гладит, сжимает, выкручивает, касается языком, прикусывает, в общем, исследует каждую точку и смотрит на реакцию. Кёнсу в какой-то момент закрывает глаза и на каждое действие одобрительно мычит. И не торопит, хотя анус расслаблен и раскрыт, смазка вытекает, яйца в напряжении…

Чонин снова проталкивает пальцы, на этот раз гораздо дальше, пропуская простату. Кёнсу разочарованно «нукает», но в следующий миг привстает на локтях, поняв, что так усердно искал альфа. «Вход в сокровенное», или по-научному «разделительная складка», закрывающая репродуктивный мешок от прямой кишки. Когда Чонин касается края складки, Кёнсу будто поражает током. Он падает на матрас, раздвигает ноги и что-то невразумительно стонет. Пальцы исчезают.

— Я правильно?..

— Верни на место!

Дурак, разве не понимает, что складку без течки сложно отодвинуть, только когда омега перевозбужден, а у него почти получилось! Чонин без слов тянет его за бедра, приставляет сочащуюся головку к влажному анусу и проталкивается с небольшим сопротивлением. Все-таки слишком большой для повседневного секса. Ничего, через пару раз все растянется до нужного размера. Головка задевает край складки, Кёнсу вцепляется в плечи Чонина. Он движется назад, подхватывает его ноги и разводит как можно шире. Член медленно погружается, но не до конца, а головка снова проходится по складке. Несчастная простата по сравнению с этой эрогенной точкой нервно курит в сторонке.

— Если я еще раз так сделаю, у меня получится? — спрашивает Чонин.

— Да, давай, не останавливайся!

Кёнсу обхватывает свой член, помогая увеличить возбуждение. Он всеми силами старается расслабить мышцы, и спустя несколько толчков головка проскальзывает в раскрывшийся канал. Кёнсу изливается себе в руку, но это только начало оргазма. Член Чонина идеально входит до конца, более нежные стенки канала сжимаются вокруг него. Он толкается всего пару раз, но этого хватает, чтобы и самому кончить, и довести Кёнсу до конвульсий. По его телу проходят вибрации, живот подрагивает, а ноги трясутся. Кёнсу только в теории знает, что происходит с организмом, но теперь понимает, что в дешевых любовных романах не врут. Просто с первым встречным такого не бывает. А Чонин явно подковывался теорией. Хорошо, что практику в итоге сдал на отлично. И в чем смысл его девственности в таком случае, зачем его учить, если он способен дойти своим умом? Хотя, если специально наводить прицел на нужные места… До точек за ушами он не догадался, соски не очень активно трогал, а с самым очевидным — членом — почти не поигрался. Да, довести его до оргазма через складку в первый же раз это фантастика, но нужно работать над техникой.

Чонин ложится рядом на бок, и Кёнсу тут же к нему поворачивается.

— Я в восторге, — честно признается он. — Со мной еще ни разу такого не было.

— Несмотря на то, что это был мой первый раз? — сомневается он.

— Ты дашь фору любому моему бывшему, уж поверь.

— И в чем же? — допытывается Чонин.

— У тебя есть одно большое преимущество. Ты хочешь учиться, а так как учиться ты будешь на мне, то узнаешь мои любимые приемы, и я буду в выигрыше.

— Воспитаешь под свой вкус?

— Типа того.

— И как, у меня есть способности? — то ли игриво, то ли серьезно спрашивает Чонин.

— Есть, — отвечает Кёнсу, думая, вдаваться в подробности или нет. — Мне нравится, что ты сам пытаешься дать, а не только собрать причитающееся, — формулирует он. — Редкое качество.

— Рыцарское? — как-то грустно спрашивает Чонин. — И как обычно не всем нравящееся?

— Так, ты на других брось смотреть, у тебя есть я, — возмущается Кёнсу. — Я тебе говорю, что все замечательно, значит так и есть.

— А как же самосовершенствование?

— А кто запрещает?

— Как без критики?

— Не волнуйся, если что будет не так — я скажу. А вообще ты правда отлично справился, я не думал, что ты для первого раза так долго продержишься.

— Я был сосредоточен, — бормочет Чонин, зарываясь носом в макушку Кёнсу.

Они лежат в обнимку непонятно сколько времени. Кёнсу даже ногой подтягивает одеяло, чтобы не замерзнуть, хотя тело Чонина пышет жаром. В голове где-то на заднем фоне вертится мысль, что неплохо было бы сходить в душ, а то внутри до сих пор сперма, не в постели же выпускать. Да и глубокая ночь, организм требует спать, и по сопению Чонина не понятно, он дрыхнет или нет. Но это все мелочи. Кёнсу все ждет, когда к нему придет привычное гадостное ощущение, что он сделал что-то неправильное, после того, как засунул в себя член. Альфы или игрушечный, не суть важно. Но чувства отвращения к себе так и не наступает. Отличный знак,  и лучший момент вечера. Есть шанс, что это не удачное стечение обстоятельств, а «эффект Чонина», то есть с ним иррациональных мыслей не наступит. Стоит посильнее прислушиваться к себе в следующий раз.

— Я могу остаться у тебя? — сонно спрашивает Чонин. — Что у вас с соседом по договору?

— Вообще нельзя, — вздыхает Кёнсу. — Если дело не в течке. Но Чанёль твой фанат, надеюсь, простит.

Очень вовремя хлопает входная дверь. В прихожей что-то падает, звенит, Чанёль чертыхается. Кёнсу лениво потягивается, пытаясь встать, чтобы встретить друга и предупредить, а может, даже с шантажом отвоевать право Чонина остаться. А еще чашки помыть, они их оставили на кухне…

Кёнсу резво вскакивает, включает свет, подбирает халат. Чонин садится на матрасе и щурится.

— Что-то?..

— Ремни и футболка! Кухня неприкосновенна. Найдет — даже я не спасусь, — шипит Кёнсу завязывая халат поплотнее.

Его все равно выдает лохматый вид, но Чанёль и так знает, чем они тут занимались.

Кёнсу выскакивает в коридор ровно в тот момент, когда Чанёль поворачивает к кухне.

— Вы еще не одеты? — куксится тот. — Я на улицу не пойду, меня два раза пытались снасильничать.

На бейсбольной бите видны новые царапины.

— Можно Чонин на ночь останется? — ласково спрашивает Кёнсу, просачиваясь между Чанёлем и входом на кухню.

— А договор? Я своих вовремя выгонял.

— Истинность аргументом является?

— Нет.

— А то, что он твой кумир?

— Нет.

— Ну Чанёль! Ну пожалуйста, не иди на принцип. Он завтракать с нами останется, и я даже не буду мешать тебе проявлять фанатские восторги, — молит Кёнсу.

— Правда что ли? — сомневается Чанёль. — Только не смотри на меня потом своими взглядами, я уже сегодня чуть не обосрался.

— Ты держался достойно, — заверяет Кёнсу. — Ну так что?

— Да вообще без проблем. Дай на кухню пройду, какао хочу, а то грустно, депрессия, эндорфинов не хватает…

— Я сделаю, — вызывается Кёнсу. — И ты первый в душ идешь, мы подождем. Может, хочешь бутербродик или, может быть, шоколадку достать?

Чанёль подозрительно на него косится, но кивает на все сразу. Убедившись, что он отправился в душ, Кёнсу наводит порядок на кухне и готовит откупные.


	4. Chapter 4

Кёнсу уныло бредет по коридору с термосумкой в руках, направляясь в крыло акушерства и омегологии, чтобы присоединиться к своей компании. У них там сладкий кофе, тортик, шоколадки, бутерброды, а у него диетический обед в коробочке. Он всегда на время подготовки к соревнованиям старался избегать омежьих посиделок, но Чанёль пригрозил, что если Кёнсу сам не придет и не поделится подробностями счастья, то все выболтает Чанёль. Вернее, придумает, потому что деталей не знает, не захотел слушать в одиночку, только вместе со всеми, чтобы не работать испорченным телефоном. Но у Кёнсу тоже шкурный интерес — получить консультацию у Тао.

В комнате отдыха за время его отсутствия ничего не изменилось. Все так же на диване страдает администратор Чунмён, что его муж китаец уехал в Китай строить дома, все так же старший медбрат омегологии Чондэ лопает все подряд и не толстеет, а акушер-омеголог Тао старательно изображает психоаналитика.

— Какие люди решили пустить слюни на нашу плебейскую еду, — приветствует его Чондэ. — Спасибо за билеты, Кай просто космос, передай своему парню благодарности.

Кёнсу хмыкает, кроме Чанёля тут никто не знает, кто его парень.

Чунмён оживает от хандры и дает ему место.

— Ну, рассказывай, — требует Тао и наливает ему из кофейника целую чашку, видимо, чтобы сахар не размешивал.

Кёнсу еще не успел распаковать обед, а от него уже ждут истории. Омеги наклоняются над столом, чтобы лучше слышать.

— Что именно? — уточняет Кёнсу, поправляя очки.

— Чанёль жаловался, что ты выгнал его одного в ночь, — говорит Чондэ. — Страдания друга того стоили?

Чанёль невинно улыбается, он воспользовался лифтом и уже успел наябедничать.

— О да, — хмыкает Кёнсу. — И он в накладе не остался, да, Чанёль?

— Нет, давайте начнем с кулона, — влезает Чунмён.

Благодаря Чанёлю Кёнсу знает, что это не просто безделушка, а дорогое фирменное украшение, непонятно почему стоявшее больших денег. Ну и остальные благодаря тому же языку знают о подарке. Кёнсу вытаскивает из-под халата кулон и дает всем рассмотреть.

— Да наплевать на подарки, как там секс с танцором? — подгоняет Чондэ. — Он показывал чудеса растяжки? А двигался как?

— Он же девственник, — возражает Чанёль.

— И что? Танцует же.

Пока омеги препираются, влияют ли танцы на качество секса, Кёнсу планомерно уничтожает овощи. Чунмён тяжко вздыхает, показывая, как ему тяжело слушать эти разговоры, когда он несколько месяцев нетраханный. Тао коварно ухмыляется и вообще показывает, что доволен жизнью. Значит, с Ифанем у него все складывается.

— Чанёль, помнишь, ты предположил, чем занимается мой тогда еще будущий парень? — прерывает балаган Кёнсу.

— Ну. — Чанёль смущается. — Извини, я не подумал…

— Ты угадал.

— Что?

Чанёль давится кофе. Остальные ждут пояснений.

— Он предположил, что Чонин танцует стриптиз и дает в жопу. В общем, он в свободное время танцует на пилоне. Но вот в жопу точно не дает.

Кёнсу заглатывает кусок брокколи. На пару, несоленое, безвкусное, скорее бы соревнования прошли. Как назло, хочется жрать все подряд, будто он копит запасы на зиму, как медведь.

— Я тоже хочу крутиться на пилоне, — хнычет Чанёль.

— Спроси у него, где мастер-классы дают, и сходи.

— Но я же…

— Цыц! Девственник-стриптизер, да нашему Кёнсу везет, — восторгается Тао. — Он обязан быть хорошим.

— Да, — мечтательно вспоминает Кёнсу. — Он раскрыл мне складку, — случайно выдает он десерт в первую очередь.

На него смотрят с благоговейным трепетом.

— Без течки, — Чондэ хлопает себя по щекам. — Папочки, мне бы так.

— Я завидую, — стонет Тао. — У меня физиология не позволяет.

— Ха! А у меня с Исином такое сто раз было.

— Так вот чего ты такой обалдевший был, — вздыхает Чанёль.

«Разделительная складка» перекрывает кишечник только во время крайней степени возбуждения, то есть в течку. В обычное время иногда тоже можно этого добиться, но стимулирующие раскрытие гормоны не так-то просто заставить вырабатываться. Собственно, из-за закрытого репродуктивного канала секс вне течки считается безопасным, так что никто и не старается рисковать, несмотря на нереальные ощущения. Острее, чем в течку, из-за другого гормонального фона. По-хорошему, Чонину нужно было предупредить, чего он хочет добиться, лучше перебдеть над нежелательной беременностью, но у Кёнсу фертильность понижена, поэтому он не опасается залететь.

— Он у меня слегка закомплексованный, — продолжает Кёнсу, слегка покривив душой. — И очень беспокоился, что сделает что-то не так. Но он явно где-то подковался в теории. А в целом двигался он не очень грациозно, это я ваш спор разрешаю на тему, обязательно ли танцор хорош в постели. С точки зрения применения танца, то я как-то не заметил разницы.

— Ты вообще помнишь, как это: секс с живым альфой? — усмехается Тао. — Сколько ты не ходил на свидания? Лет шесть?

Они одногодки, учились в одном университете, близкими друзьями никогда не были, но друг про друга заочно знали все слухи.

— Скорее пять, — поправляет Кёнсу. — Я не помню. Да это не важно. Чонин думал о том, чтобы хорошо было мне, поэтому не выпендривался ни с позами, ни с движениями.

— Ага, зато складку раскрыл, — хмыкает Чондэ.

— А у него большой? — спрашивает Чунмён с тоскливым взглядом.

Командировки мужа на него отвратительно влияют. Кёнсу примерно показывает длину, заработав еще завистливых вздохов.

— Кстати, Тао, у тебя есть в ближайшее время окно? — ненавязчиво спрашивает он.

— Дай угадаю: боишься за сохранность твоей жопы? С такой дубинкой и я бы побежал к врачу проверяться. Жаль, я у себя один такой. Хотя… — Тао оценивающе смотрит на Кёнсу. — Осмотр за осмотр?

— А тебе зачем? — бесхитростно спрашивает Чанёль.

— Да в меня тут тоже совали, — Тао ненавязчиво показывает размер. Чонин проигрывает.

— А у моего Исина: во! — не выдерживает Чунмён и привирает раза в три.

Омеги фыркают, прекрасно представляя габариты Исина, не первый год вместе собираются, и не только в больнице.

— Да, проктолог тебе необходим, — со всей серьезностью отвечает Кёнсу. — Не приведи медицинский бог, такая штука если застрянет, ее только отделять от носителя, иначе не вытащить.

На взрыв хохота в комнату стучат, и к ним заглядывает доктор Ким Минсок, тоже акушер-омеголог. Все тут же принимают серьезный вид, а Чондэ подобострастно приглашает угоститься кофе. Доктор Ким беззлобно ворчит, что не играет в омежьи игры, и уходит. Чондэ провожает врача альфу мечтательным взглядом под смешки друзей. Ледяная крепость все никак ему не поддается.

— Я тоже альфу хочу. Хотя бы, чтобы попускать на него слюни и построить планы по захвату, — вздыхает Чанёль.

— Прекрати качать бицуху и ходить по улице с битой, — советует Тао.

— Ага, ты сам качаешься, да еще и ушуист. Или вон Кёнсу, боксер хренов. А вы уже с альфами, да оба с истинными.

— Это еще надо проверить, — замечает Кёнсу, покосившись на Тао.

— Ничего, тебе недолго гадать осталось.

— Кстати, — вспоминает Кёнсу. — Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь замечал, чтобы течка приходила быстрее, когда начинаешь встречаться с альфой? Или какие исследования были.

— Были, — кивает Тао. — Такая закономерность действительно присутствует, но не с каждой парой. Абсолютно точно в истинной паре течка наступала быстрее, хотя и в срок, а потом цикл стабилизировался до ровного количества дней. Это происходит из-за регулярного обмена гормонами во время секса, улучшающими общее состояние эндокринной системы. Но это лучше спрашивать у эндокринолога.

Все одновременно поднимают голову, этажом выше как раз отделение эндокринологии с единственным врачом, считающим себя богом медицины. К нему никто  в здравом уме за дружеской консультацией не пойдет — опустит и ноги вытереть не забудет.

— Так прав был мой препод, который считал, что от всех болезней помогает секс, — вздыхает Чондэ. — То-то я весь больной хожу.

— Ну, не от всех, — поправляет Тао, — а от гормональных сбоев и им подобных. И то щитовидку ты сексом не вылечишь.

— Но, допустим, уравновесить соотношение андрогенов с эстрогенами до усредненной нормы, если что-то превышает, — предполагает Кёнсу.

— Вполне так.

Кёнсу закрывает пустой бокс и с тоской смотрит на сладкое.

— Да съешь ты один кусочек, ничего не случится, в зале быстро сбросишь, — не выдерживает Чунмён. — Если ты будешь голодать, то никаких сил на соревнования не останется. И кому от этого хорошо будет?

— У меня сейчас один лишний кусочек сразу переходит в вес, — отмахивается Кёнсу. — Я не голодаю, но жрать хочется неимоверно, даже не утерпел и до обеда сожрал грудку без овощей. Просто надо немного потерпеть, дома у меня хороший обед.

— Ага, нежирный бульон из той же грудки, — докладывает Чанёль. — Ты так действительно себя голодом сморишь. Может, проще было бы перейти в другой вес?

— Нет, там меня быстро по стенке размажут. Они за счет роста больше весят, — качает головой Кёнсу.

— А у тебя течка скоро? — спрашивает Тао.

— Должна вот-вот.

— Тогда прекрати себя насиловать. Это, может, звоночек, что организм хочет запасаться энергией перед голодовкой.

— Да нет, я себя знаю, перед жором у меня сначала другие признаки появляются, — отмахивается Кёнсу. — Это жесткая диета виновата.

Тао качает головой. Чунмён допивает кофе и объявляет, что его перерыв закончен. Чондэ с Чанёлем тоже убегают решать какие-то медбратские дела.

— У меня сейчас небольшое окно. Пойдешь? — предлагает Тао.

— Давай. У меня пациентов вообще нет.

У кабинета околачивается один беременный, надеющийся попасть пораньше, но Тао строго объясняет, что принимает только в назначенное время. Кёнсу заходит за ширму и раздевается. Адское кресло, которое ненавидят все омеги, не вызывает в нем неприязни. Наоборот, у него как-то были ролевые игры в студенчестве, закончившиеся в итоге не сексом, а внеплановым осмотром. Вспомнив этот идиотский случай, Кёнсу улыбается.

— Ну-с, стандартный опрос. Цикл регулярный?

— Регулярный, но непостоянный. В стандартные сто пятьдесят — двести дней укладывается, но каждый раз меняется.

Тао моет руки.

— На гормоны сдавал?

— Тестостерон слегка вылезает за границу нормы, но не критично.

— Как самочувствие во время течки? — Тао слишком шумно натягивает перчатки.

Он надевает презерватив на микрокамеру.

— Ну как, как. Хреновое, — огрызается Кёнсу. — Ненавижу всех вокруг.

— А должен лежать бревном.

— Ну, я агрессивное бревно. Лежу и всем угрожаю.

Тао смеется, прекрасно понимая, каким взглядом Кёнсу одаривает подвернувшихся не вовремя людей.

— Что мне искать? — спрашивает Тао.

— Надеюсь, что не микротрещины, потому что в целом мне нормально, — морщится Кёнсу от неприятных ощущений из-за провода с камерой. — У него был слишком толстый на мой вкус.

— Ничего, растянешься.

— И кончил он в канал.

— Боишься залететь?

— Не совсем. Боюсь, что сперма не полностью вышла.

— Ну. Боишься залететь. Если ты считаешь, что скоро течка, то оставшиеся сперматозоиды легко доживут до этого момента. Давай я пошлю тебя к Чондэ на промывание.

— А может, не надо? — малодушно пасует Кёнсу.

— У тебя все равно пациентов нет.

Тао сосредоточенно смотрит в монитор и щелкает кнопками аппарата, вводя камеру все глубже.

— Травм я не вижу, — говорит он. — Складка тоже в норме. А сейчас прости, будет больно.

Кёнсу стоически терпит, потому что был готов к осмотру.

— Промывания тебе не избежать, — довольно мурлыкает Тао.

— Любишь ты издеваться над людьми.

— Как и ты.

— Но я не каждого отправляю на колоноскопию.

— Зато ни один альфа не уходит от тебя, не попрощавшись с анальной девственностью.

Кёнсу хмыкает и тут же хмурится.

— Ты же брал дополнительно курсы сексологии? — уточняет он.

— Ага. — Тао вытаскивает камеру и выкидывает презерватив. — Ты одевайся, я сейчас напишу записку Чондэ.

— Я же твой пациент? — уточняет Кёнсу.

Тао подозрительно его оглядывает, останавливаясь на трусах с пингвинами.

— Я могила. Что случилось?

— Не то что бы случилось, просто эта аномалия существует довольно долгое время, — мнется Кёнсу все еще не решаясь рассказать. Он вообще не уверен, что стоит посвящать.

— Рассказывай. Это либо ерунда и я тебя успокою, либо признак чего-то и мы будем это лечить, — сурово говорит Тао. — В любом случае, плохо не будет.

— В течку меня накрывает желание всадить альфе, — выпаливает Кёнсу.

Тао сосредоточенно переваривает услышанное.

— Всадить, в смысле заняться нетрадиционным сексом с введением своего полового органа в задний проход альфы?

— Тао! Ты меня понял.

— Просто уточняю. Именно альфе? Омега не подойдет? Или бета?

— Альфе.

— Когда это желание появилось? Ты когда-нибудь его реализовывал?

— Да с самой первой течки, — морщится Кёнсу. — Я тогда оказался с альфой наедине и не контролировал себя. Он тоже. Но мы оба очнулись, когда я начал просовывать в него палец.

— Подожди, ты же всегда говорил, что твоим первым мог быть Бэкхён, но у вас тупо не встало из-за страха, — уточняет Тао.

— Про тупо не встало — это Бэкхён придумал, чтобы не позориться. А так он при каждом случае орет, что я его изнасиловал.

— Ладно, а с другими что? Хотя подожди, ходили слухи, что ты истеричка, с которой невозможно находиться рядом во время течки, — вспоминает Тао.

— Ага, это правда. Я действительно психовал, потому что все мое нутро сопротивлялось половому акту. Вынудить их сбежать от неадекватного омеги мне казалось хорошим вариантом, — кивает Кёнсу. —  Я боялся на них сорваться и заслужить репутацию извращенца.

— А так ты заработал репутацию динамо. И в итоге тебе понадобилось пять лет, чтобы встретить альфу, который про тебя ничего не знает.

Кёнсу устало присаживается на кушетку. Они с Тао друзья, но ему сейчас нужен разговор не по душам, а с профессионалом.

— Ты говоришь, у тебя тестостерон повышен?

— Да. И я тоже на него грешу, — кивает Кёнсу. — Но не может же быть из-за одного гормона такие желания.

— А без течки ты не хочешь вставить?

— Нет. Но… — Кёнсу вздыхает. — Доктор Хуан, скажите мне, как сексолог. Это нормально, что я испытываю чувство вины сразу после оргазма?

Тао вытаскивает из стопки листов какие-то бланки и царапает на них каракули.

— Вот что, будем считать, что у тебя предтечное состояние. Я выписываю тебе анализы на гормоны, попытаемся промониторить динамику. Напомнить, как их сдавать?

— Спасибо, я знаю.

— Я хоть не эндокринолог, но половая система и гормоны тоже включает. По поводу чувства вины, — Тао шлепает печать и отдает бланки. — Это психология. Мы за пять минут не управимся, тебе придется записаться ко мне нормально. С Чонином тебе тоже совестно?

— Что удивительно, но с ним ничего такого не было. Я потому и вспомнил, что это первый раз, когда я был спокоен.

— Все равно нужно найти причину. Подозреваю, что чувство вины и желание активного секса имеют один корень, но не берусь строить предположения прямо сейчас. Постарайся до следующего раза подробно вспомнить каждого партнера, что вы делали и как. Даже неудачу с Бэкхёном. А лучше все запиши.

— Могу присылать сообщения с грязными описаниями, — шутит Кёнсу.

— Спасибо, я вне больницы не работаю. Так говоришь, у тебя пациентов нет?

— Нет. Но я сижу до последнего, если освободишься — жду на осмотр.

Кёнсу подходит к двери, но взявшись за ручку, решается уточнить.

— Последний вопрос: с чем связан слабый запах?

— У альфы или омеги?

— У альфы.

— Ну, смотря как это выражено, — задумывается Тао, перекладывая бумаги. —  Ты про Чонина?

— Да. Он комплексует из-за этого. Если я принесу ему медицинское объяснение, то он, может, успокоится. Одно знаю, что это не патология. В паховой области запах был нормальный.

— Психосоматика может, если была продолжительная стрессовая ситуация, — перечисляет Тао. — Неправильный образ жизни, плохое питание, лекарства, сбой в работе гормонов. А вообще, если его это так беспокоит, отправь к андрологу. Это по их профилю.

Кёнсу благодарит. Чонин рассказывал про сложное детство, так что вполне укладывается в объяснение. Только к врачу его посылать не хочется. Еще решит, что Кёнсу хочет его исправить. А он не хочет, ему нужно только вправить мозги альфы на место.

Он медленно плетется по коридору, пытаясь отсрочить казнь у Чондэ.

✶✶✶

Репетиция заканчивается под бурные аплодисменты наблюдателей. Чонин разрешил Кёнсу притащить друзей в театр, что не очень понравилось режиссеру, но тот против желания солиста не пошел. Вся компания сидела тихо, почти неслышно визжа и умирая от каждого движения Кая и гадая, кто же парень Кёнсу. Чанёль держался и хранил интригу, а Кёнсу вообще отсел от них на ряд вперед, чтобы не испортить себе момент триумфа.

Чонин спрыгивает со сцены и идет к ним. Фанаты за спиной Кёнсу издают полузадушенные писки и, судя по шороху, хватают друг друга за руки. Кёнсу не может сдержать торжествующую улыбку, когда Чонин подходит и наклоняется поцеловать в губы. Сзади кто-то пытается умереть, судя по голосу, это Тао.

— Предатель, — стонет Чондэ. — И ты молчал.

— Не уточнял, — поворачивается Кёнсу и подмигивает. — Вы сами не соотнесли, что Кая зовут Чонин.

Чанёль ржет.

— Кёнсу-хён, у нас еще один прогон будет. Я попозже приду на твою тренировку, хорошо?

Синхронный вздох умиления заставляет Кёнсу повернуться и показать кулак.

— А потом можем пойти ко мне. Я познакомлю тебя с моими детьми.

— Детьми? — хором удивляются омеги.

— Собаками, — поправляется Чонин.

Кёнсу не успевает согласиться, как режиссер орет:

— Ну и кто из вас, пищалок, трахнул нашу приму?!

Танцоры на сцене откровенно ржут, Чонин краснеет, а Кёнсу встает с очень серьезным лицом.

— Ну я. Дальше что?

— Почаще так делай, нам результат понравился, — невозмутимо хвалит режиссер, проигнорировав свирепую рожу Кёнсу.

✶✶✶

Кёнсу боксирует в спарринге с Бэкхёном. На них смотрят Чонин, Сехун и еще половина зала. На этот раз Бэкхён не отлынивает, красуется перед учениками. Кёнсу тоже, хотя и понимает, что может отпугнуть Чонина. Одно дело слышать о том, что твой парень боксирует, другое — видеть. Кёнсу скашивает на него глаза, но пропускает удар. Зато замечает, с каким восторгом смотрит Чонин. Через пару минут Кёнсу выигрывает по очкам и, довольный, спрыгивает с ринга, попадая в объятья своего парня. Бэкхён бравирует, что специально поддался. Он затаскивает Кёнсу в кабинет взвеситься, за ними просачиваются Чонин и Сехун. Последний ведет себя как дома и увлеченно комментирует для Чонина висящие на стене грамоты, слово в слово повторяя типичные слова Бэкхёна. Кёнсу засматривается на своего парня, и в чувство его приводит шипение тренера.

— Какого черта, Кёнсу, ты на своих свиданиях совсем голову потерял?!

Кёнсу смотрит на табло и холодеет. Лишние полкилограмма. Вот и насыпал в кофе дополнительную ложку сахара.

— Не беспокойся. Это течка приближается, — пытается отмазаться он. — Запас жиров для голодовки. У меня еще две с половиной недели до боя.

— Ты это не для меня делаешь, а для себя. Я давно предлагал остановиться и пойти ко мне в помощники. Или разом сдать на КМС и мастера, чтобы самому тренировать. Но нет, ты захотел пободаться с молодняком еще раз, а потом уйти с концами. Так зачем ты мне нервы треплешь?

Бэкхён говорит тихо, но зло, видимо, чтобы не беспокоить гостей. Так бы уже разорался на весь зал.

— Полкило уйдут, я обещаю. Тао подтвердил, что альфа приблизит течку. И что набор веса из-за этого происходит.

— Ладно, — остывает Бэкхён. — Потрахаетесь еще, секс лучший тренажер. И это… — Он косится на парочку на диване. — Сдерживай свои порывы.

— И без тебя знаю, — огрызается Кёнсу. — Над этим я тоже работаю с Тао.

— И почему сразу нельзя было к мозгоправу обратиться. Ясно же, что это психическое заболевание, хорошо еще, что не заразное, — хмыкает Бэкхён.

За что огребает.

Кёнсу утаскивает Чонина в зал — держать секундомер. Бэкхён начинает занятие с Сехуном, ему некогда. Отпрыгав на скакалке, Кёнсу дает Чонину пару боксерских лап и объясняет, как держать и что делать. Тот доволен, как слон. Они быстро заканчивают, потому что надзора нет, а их ждет кое-что поинтереснее. Чонин даже уговаривает Кёнсу не принимать душ и потерпеть до его дома.

На выходе им встречается Лухан. Он вежливо здоровается, но Чонин недобро смотрит и хмуро бросает что-то похожее на приветствие.

— А что не так? — спрашивает Кёнсу, когда они садятся в такси.

— Ты о чем?

— Китаец, который ухаживает за Сехуном. Он тебе чем-то не нравится.

Чонин вздыхает и ерошит волосы.

— Ты его хорошо знаешь? Что можешь сказать?

— Да ничего, — пожимает плечами Кёнсу. — Бэкхён никогда на него не жаловался, только смеялся, что он иногда дарит дорогие подарки. Но это же не преступление, просто благодарность тренеру. И Лухан подарил билеты на спектакль. Пару раз я с ним перекидывался словами, нормальный мужик.

— Сехун его боится, — заявляет Чонин.

— В смысле?

— Сехун не рассказывает, но говорит, что знает про этого альфу что-то такое, что просто нельзя вообразить.

— Но подарки все равно принимает, ага.

— Я этого тоже не понимаю, но Сехун слишком практичный, чтобы отказываться от дорогих вещей. Говорит, ему жалко денег, которые на него выкидывают.

— Что же у них там происходит, — задумывается Кёнсу. — Спрошу потом у Бэкхёна.

Опять жажда влезть, куда не просят, и все исправить. Кёнсу кладет голову на плечо Чонина и прикрывает глаза. Тот утыкается ему в макушку.


	5. Chapter 5

— Монгу, Чжангу и Чжанга, — представляет Чонин три кудрявых комочка, внимательно рассматривающих Кёнсу черными бусинками.

— Какие они милые, — улыбается он.

Но кто есть кто, Кёнсу не запомнил.

В душе он зависает на мизерные пятнадцать минут. Мог бы и больше, но любопытство сильнее. У Чонина квартира поскромнее, но с богатым интерьером и удачной планировкой. И еще у него нет соседа, сбивающего все углы в доме. Хотя с этим с успехом справляются три резвые собаки. А еще целая стена плюшевых медведей от поклонников. 

Не успевает Кёнсу присесть на диван, как к нему на колени запрыгивает коричневый пёс. Он выпрашивает внимание, тогда как остальные вертятся под ногами Чонина.

— Поп-корн подан, — шутит тот, ставя на журнальный столик тарелку с ассорти из салатных листьев. — На тебя опять Бэкхён ругался из-за веста?

— Да ерунда, пара занятий сексом, и все придет в норму, — ухмыляется Кёнсу.

Чонин уже не краснеет.

Они включают фильм, Кёнсу снова кладет ему голову на плечо, коричневый пес укладывается у них на коленях, как вялая макаронина. В руках Чонина оказывается плюшевый медведь. Они смотрят не нудный артхаус, как в прошлый раз, а веселую комедию, и она больше соответствует вечеру. Но в какой-то момент Кёнсу отвлекается и замечает, что руки Чонина делают с несчастной игрушкой.

У медведя почти оторвана голова, правая лапа висит на ниточке, а из брюха вылезает наполнитель. Если бы Кёнсу своими глазами не видел, что потрошит игрушку Чонин, то не поверил. Это дело рук игрушечного маньяка, а не танцора, любителя мишек.

— Медведь.

— Что?

Чонин откликается на прозвище, но сейчас Кёнсу имел в виду не его. Заметив его взгляд, Чонин поспешно убирает развороченную игрушку за спину. Он выглядит виноватым. Пудель тявкает и спрыгивает к остальным псам.

— Поговорим? — спрашивает Кёнсу.

Он тянется к пульту и выключает фильм.

— Это так, ерунда, — пытается отмахнуться Чонин и увлечь Кёнсу в поцелуй.

— То есть расчленять игрушки, напоминающее тебе о папе, это нормально? — уточняет он, ловко уворачиваясь.

Кёнсу ждет, что Чонин скажет что-нибудь и продолжит наступление, чтобы прервать разговор более приятным занятием. Заменить копание в мозгах на секс Кёнсу не против. Но Чонин сдается и бессмысленно смотрит на стену с невыпотрошенными медведями.

— Это машинально происходит, когда я за руками не слежу. Вообще с мягкими игрушками, — сознается он.

— Если бы я не слышал историю про твоего папу, то не обратил бы внимания. Ну разрываешь, и ладно. Нужно еще силы иметь, чтобы голыми руками вспарывать им брюхо, — отмечает Кёнсу. — Так что колись, что там дальше с тобой случилось в детстве и как это на тебя повлияло.

— Ты такой умный, — Чонин делает вторую попытку сменить тему. — Я так счастлив, что мы вместе.

— А еще ты обещал продолжение истории.

— Может, в другой раз?

Кёнсу смотрит в глаза трогательно улыбающегося Чонина и пытается взвесить последствия. Ну расскажет потом, и что изменится? Только Кёнсу сдохнет от любопытства, а так ничего страшного. А сейчас он своей внимательностью испортит им вечер. Хотя, они уже не смогут продолжить смотреть кино, атмосфера разрушена. Секс спасет положение, но Кёнсу не может не думать о потенциальных жертвах игрушечного маньяка.

— Надо было тебе сразу подарить мишку с кишками наружу, — ворчит Кёнсу. — Ладно, давай в другой раз. А сейчас, как насчет того, чтобы поиграть в доктора?

— Ролевые игры? — моментально краснеет Чонин.

— Ага, — коварно улыбается Кёнсу, вытаскивая плюшевого калеку. — Будем пришивать мишке лапу, я, чур, хирург, а ты мой ассистент. Где у тебя нитки?

— Не знаю.

Чонин явно не ожидал такого продолжения, у него на лице написано нечто среднее между обидой и интересом.

— Ладно, добрый доктор До все носит с собой.

У него находится не только скромный набор с нитками и иголкой, но и запасная синяя форма, которая валяется в сумке на всякий случай. Обычно Кёнсу предпочитает просто халат поверх одежды, но иногда приходится носить и ее. Он переодевается, превращаясь в настоящего врача, и они с Чонином склоняются над пациентом под внимательными взглядами собак. Они явно не понимают, что делают люди.

Кёнсу еще ни разу не зашивал мягкие игрушки, и вместо обычного шва использует хирургический. Его видно, к тому же, нитки по цвету не подходят, да и наполнитель местами вылезает, но ничего не поделаешь. Кёнсу комментирует каждое действие, как будто он на самом деле на операции. Но вместо реальных органов выдумывает игрушечные названия. Чонин еле сдерживается, чтобы не засмеяться.

— Ну вот и все, — говорит Кёнсу, делая последний стежок. — Медбрат, отвезите пациента в реанимацию и поставьте капельницу.

Чонин исполнительно перемещает медведя на самый верх плюшевой стены.

— А когда следующая операция, доктор До?

— Следующая? У тебя есть еще жертвы?

Чонин молча вытаскивает из-под дивана коробку с игрушками. Но на этих медведях видны следы нечеловеческих зубов.

— Ой, тут не просто зашивать, тут некоторым трансплантация органов нужна, — ужасается Кёнсу, порывшись в коробке. — А кому-то даже голову пересаживать. Нда, какой хозяин, такие и собаки.

— Но почему же, они таскают только тех, кто уже порван, — поправляет Чонин. — Целые стоят никому не нужные.

Черный кудрявый комок шерсти подскакивает, хватает безголового медведя в свитере и утаскивает в угол. Чонин его отлавливает и отбирает игрушку.

— Идеальное алиби, если фанаты вдруг зададутся вопросом, а где их подарки, — фыркает Кёнсу.

— Многие игрушки я отвожу в детские дома. Все здесь бы не поместились.

Кёнсу лохматит Чонину волосы. Он смущенно их приглаживает и отставляет коробку в сторону.

— У тебя бы здорово получилось играть с детьми, — замечает Чонин.

— Ага, есть такое. Только если их папочка будет поставлять сломанные игрушки.

Чонин заливается румянцем, да и Кёнсу не может сдержать глупую улыбку. Он потягивается, закидывает ноги на Чонина и ложится на диван, чтобы скрыть смущение. Альфа медленно поглаживает его ноги под форменными брюками.

— Доктор До, а можете кое-что показать в образовательных целях? — запинаясь, спрашивает Чонин.

— Что именно?

— Как детей делать.

Кёнсу закрывает рот руками, чтобы не заржать как невоспитанный конь. Он с Чонином с ума сойдет, столько эмоций за короткий промежуток времени.

— Ну давайте, медбрат Ким, снимайте штаны, буду показывать.

Чонин тянет его форменные брюки, и в этот момент на живот Кёнсу запрыгивает… Монгу? Чжангу? Чжанга? Как их различать вообще?

— Фу, место, — приказывает Чонин, но собака не слушается.

— По нашей больнице ходит одна байка, что у какого-то омеги жил кот, и он стоял на страже его девственности, — замечает Кёнсу, вспоминая Чондэ и его сиамское чудовище.

— Это как?

— Кот таращился на всех альф, кто приходил к омеге домой, и когда они переходили к самому интересному, продолжал смотреть. Один раз даже располосовал одному альфе спину за то, что тот пытался прогнать его подушкой.

— Мои детки не такие, — с сомнением говорит Чонин, пытаясь ссадить на пол вертлявого пса.

— Ага, но хотят внимания к себе.

Теперь уже две собаки просятся играть.

— Прости, — говорит Чонин.

— Не за что извиняться. Это же животные, что с них взять.

— Я мог бы их лучше воспитать.

Кёнсу легонько пинает его ногой.

— Так про все можно сказать. «Я мог бы лучше»… И дальше все что угодно подставить. Так вредно думать.

— Да, ты прав.

Чонин снова грустнеет. Он машинально тискает коричневого пса, пока тот не начинает вырываться.

— Ну вот, видишь. Задумался, и опять руки сами начали действовать.

— Представляю, как ты бы затискал меня, — пытается пошутить Кёнсу.

— Хочешь синяков?

— А что, были прецеденты?

— Ну почти, — тушуется Чонин. — На репетиции, когда режиссер объяснял Сехуну движение, мы стояли в паре, я его придерживал, и в итоге слишком сильно сжал. Воплей было на весь театр, хотя никаких следов не осталось.

Червячок любопытства снова поднимает голову. Кёнсу обнимает Чонина ногами и опрокидывает на себя. Тот кладет голову ему на живот.

— А мне нравится копаться в чужих жопах. Доставляет садистское удовольствие видеть суровых альф, трясущихся от простого осмотра, — сознается Кёнсу.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — ухмыляется Чонин.

— Баш на баш. Ты первый.

Вздохнув, Чонин переворачивается на живот, оказываясь между разведенных ног Кёнсу.

— Я не уверен, почему именно так все происходит.

— Давай разбираться. Тебе нужно руки занять чем-то, когда в себя уходишь?

— Ну да. Я раньше заусенцы ковырял. Карандаши мог сломать. И всякое такое. Но сейчас такого уже нет.

— И когда ты перешел на медведей?

— На мягкие игрушки, и вообще все мягкое, — поправляет Чонин.

Он садится. Ему явно сложно оставаться на одном месте. Кёнсу тоже поднимается и обвивает его руками и ногами, как коала, чтобы не дергался.

— Моей первой жертвой был тот мишка, которого я купил в память о папе.

Кёнсу никак не комментирует, но нежно целует его в шею.

— Потом все, что мягкое попадало в руки, оказывалось выпотрошено.

— Вот так без причины?

— Не знаю, не помню. Я тайком покупал медведей, а потом они каким-то образом оказывались без лап, головы и так далее.

— Тайком? — ухватывается за слово Кёнсу.

— Отцу не нравилось, что я покупаю детские игрушки для омег. Ему казалось, что в двенадцать я был уже взрослым альфой, чтобы в такое играть.

— Это в каком месте плюшевые игрушки для омег? — возмущается Кёнсу. — И в каком месте они детские?

— Отец так считал. Что мои занятия балетом делают из меня омегу. Что мне дарят этих медведей старые альфы, которые покушаются на мою честь. Что я слишком изнежен, не умею постоять за себя, тряпка, и вообще…

Чонин опускает голову и замолкает. Кёнсу сильнее к нему прижимается. У него сосет под ложечкой от упоминания мнимых покушений на честь. Как бы в течку Кёнсу сам на нее покусился.

— Он отказался оплачивать танцы, записал на футбол. Хотя мне нравилось бегать за мячом, я все равно хотел вернуться к станку, поэтому экономил на школьных обедах и оплачивал столько занятий, сколько мог. Хореографы были готовы и бесплатно со мной заниматься, видимо, верили в мой талант, но мне было сложно скрывать от семьи, где я пропадаю, — сбивчиво продолжает Чонин. — А еще был младший брат, в котором отец души не чаял. Меня заставляли с ним сидеть, отдавать вещи по первому капризному вскрику, ему доставались лучшие кусочки. И, конечно, ему понравился мой медведь!

— Только он получил его в разобранном состоянии, — хмыкает Кёнсу.

— Я не специально, — оправдывается Чонин. — Как раз задумался, почему отец меня ненавидит. То, что отчим не любит, это как раз понятно, я на него и не в обиде. Но отец, он же зачем-то взял в мужья папу.

— Взрослые иногда делают странные вещи.

— Потом началось половое созревание, и у меня не сформировался запах. Вернее, сформировался, но слабый. Отец затаскал по врачам, но все говорили, что организм в норме, это его особенность, ничего страшного. Но это его не останавливало от комментариев, что я безнадежен.

— Запах — это не главное.

— Да, теперь я уверен в этом.

Чонин изворачивается и обнимает в ответ, уткнувшись в макушку Кёнсу.

— Но знаешь, как обидно слышать, что ты — второй сорт и лучше бы сдох вместе с папой…

Его голос обрывается, и он замолкает. Кёнсу гладит его по спине, целует, куда придется, и даже не смеет ничего сказать, боясь собственного сорванного голоса. Ему часто доставалось обидных слов из-за увлечения боксом, правда, не от близких. Но он сам себя постоянно сжирает, когда наступает течка и неконтролируемое желание секса в активной роли, что он слишком альфа при данных омеги. Сейчас самое время поделиться этим, сказать, что они оба друг друга стоят.

— Но все закончилось хорошо. Ты танцуешь, — тихо говорит Кёнсу. — Ты сильный. После такого давления удивительно, как ты не загнал себя в усредненные рамки. Смотри, ты даже преодолел стереотипы и танцуешь на пилоне.

— Мне повезло выиграть танцевальный конкурс. Тогда к отцу пришли агенты и уговаривали его заключить контракт, я еще был несовершеннолетний. Он отстал со своими придирками, но все равно ворчал, что я делаю что-то мерзкое в его глазах. Но деньги на подарки любимому сыночку забирать не стеснялся.

— Жуть. Он действительно заработал на тебе?

— Да. Но после этого я сбежал.

— Познакомь нас, и я ему врежу.

Чонин прикусывает за ухом Кёнсу. Он отвечает тем же. Милая возня грозит перейти дальше, хотя разговор кажется незавершенным.

— Вообще не тебя одного тыкали в несоответствие с устоявшимися стереотипами, — признается Кёнсу.

— Тебе из-за бокса доставалось, да? — догадывается Чонин.

— Ага. Но я в принципе был сильнее своих друзей-альф, так что когда мы носились по дворам, проходящие мимо дядечки постоянно делали замечания, что омегам нельзя бить других, это некрасиво.

Чонин фыркает.

— А ты смотрел на их исподлобья и обещал засунуть что-то в задницу?

— Примерно так, — не сдерживает улыбку Кёнсу.

Он хочет продолжить рассказом о катастрофической первой течке, но жужжит чей-то телефон.

— Сволочи, не дадут спокойно отдохнуть, — ворчит Кёнсу.

Включается голосовая почта.

— Кёнсу-я, это Бэкхён. Забери меня, — пьяным голосом вещает трубка.

Кёнсу остается на месте, не позволяя Чонину сдвинуться.

— Обойдется, мне тут интересно, — бурчит он.

— Кёнсу-я, ну ты где? — растягивая гласные, продолжает Бэкхён. — Кёнсу-я! Эй! Я сейчас все твои секреты расскажу, я знаю, что вы там с Чонином вместе сидите! Я расскажу, как мы пытались друг с другом потрахаться!

— Я его убью! — рычит Кёнсу и нехотя высвобождается из объятий. — Не то чтобы я скрывал от тебя этот случай, но я хотел сам рассказать, — оправдывается он.

А Бэкхён тем временем начинает издалека, повествуя о том, как они пытались договориться провести течку вместе.

— Я тебя убью! — рявкает Кёнсу, подняв трубку. — Ты где нажрался, скотина? Думаешь, раз мы друзья, я должен вытаскивать тебя из любой задницы?

— Прости, Кёнсу-я, — хихикает Бэкхён. — Ты мой единственный бро, только ты способен меня спасти.

— Я сейчас выключу телефон, и ты до меня не дозвонишься. Знаешь ли, у меня личная жизнь есть. Назови хотя бы одну причину, почему я должен тебе помочь?

— Потому что ты мой лучший друг, и это я позвал тебя на спектакль. А еще я отшивал всех твоих бывших парней, когда ты прибегал ко мне в слезах с просьбами о помощи.

— Не было такого! — возмущается Кёнсу. — Я никогда не плакал.

— Я не хочу когда-нибудь объясняться с Чонином, что вы расстались. Кёнсу-я, пообещай, что ты его не бросишь. Или хотя бы сам имей смелость.

— Ты что несешь, пьянь? Не собираюсь я расставаться. Все, я отключаюсь.

— Стой! Пожалуйста! Спаси! Я тут с Луханом!

— И что? С каких пор ты боишься Лухана?

Чонин, до этого внимательно прислушивающийся, подходит и чуть ли не прижимается к трубке.

— Я тут заперся в туалете. Ему нравится моя задница, и я его боюсь, — хихикает Бэкхён.

— Ты пьян. Вызывай такси и уезжай.

— Не могу. Я учеников не обижаю, а мой побег его обидит.

— Бён Бэкхён! Ты, чтобы не обидеть никого, и задницу свою подставишь? А кто орет, что у него моральная травма из-за того, что я в него один палец всунул?

— А вдруг он любит в задницу принимать? — предполагает Бэкхён. — Надо будет спросить.

— Прощай.

— Кёнсу-я! Я расскажу, почему терпеть не могу Чанёля!

— Ну знаешь ли, шантажист хренов.

Кёнсу зло вздыхает и переглядывается с Чонином. Так глупо попасться на крючок пьяного Бэкхёна — это надо уметь. Чонин одними губами говорит «иди».

— Ладно, я приеду. Но у меня есть свидетель, что ты обещал признаться.

— Отлично, возьми права, мою машину поведешь.

— А ты не охренел ли часом? Мне за правами домой ехать надо. Знаешь, в таком случае не нужны мне твои тайны.

— Я подожду. — В телефоне шумит вода. — Я тут забаррикадировался, враг не пройдет.

— Два часа.

— Нормально. Жду. Адрес скину.

В телефоне идут гудки. Кёнсу стонет и виновато смотрит на Чонина.

— Прости, но любопытство сильнее меня. Я столько времени пытался свести этих идиотов, что мне нужны ответы.

— Свести? Бэкхён-хён же сказал, что терпеть не может Чанёль-хёна.

— Слушай его больше, он мне по пьяни один раз признался, что все не так. А по пьяни он всегда правду выбалтывает, — отмахивается Кёнсу. — И Чанёлю он нравится, хотя тот тоже старательно делает вид, что ненавидит. Дебилы.

— Ну теперь ты мне веришь, что Лухан мутный тип? — спрашивает Чонин.

— Теперь я думаю, что мне нужно дать по башке, чтобы я к ним не лез все выяснять.

Кёнсу тоскливо смотрит на уютный диван. Могли бы сейчас лежать, нежиться в объятьях, медленно раздеваться, а он впрягся смотаться в другой район и поехать в третий. Хотя вряд ли Бэкхён утопал далеко от зала. Но все равно столько времени терять… Кёнсу набирает новый номер и ждет ответа.

— Я в кино не пойду, там смотреть нечего, — вместо приветствия говорит Чанёль.

— А я не по этому поводу. Будь другом, привези мои права по одному адресу, я в сообщении скину.

— Права? Зачем тебе права.

— Ну надо.

— Опять хочешь подстроить «случайную» встречу с Бэкхёном? Ты же должен развлекаться с Чонином.

— Нет. То есть да. То есть я тут правда с Чонином, и там правда замешан Бэкхён, но мне не важно, столкнетесь вы или нет, — сбивчиво говорит Кёнсу. — Мне нужны права, чтобы отвезти Бэкхёна домой. Мне от тебя только удостоверение нужно и все.

— Клянешься? — подозрительно спрашивает Чанёль.

— Я куплю тебе ведро мороженого.

— Идет. Я сейчас соберусь.

Кёнсу отсылает адрес и задумчиво стучит телефоном по губам.

— Чанёлю собраться где-то час, раньше он не успеет. Это не шляться по району в чем попало,  это риск столкнуться с Бэкхёном, значит, намарафетится. Пока доедет, пока заблудится… У нас есть часа два, чтобы заняться всякими грязными делами.

— Три, — поправляет Чонин. — Чтобы не ждать такси, можно на скутере поехать, так быстрее будет.

— У тебя есть скутер? — удивляется Кёнсу.

— Ага.

— А почему молчал?

— Не солидно как-то.

— В жопу несолидность. Если это «Веспа», я тебе отдамся без всяких разговоров.

— Даже на первом свидании?

— Особенно на первом свидании. Парни на «Веспах» заводят меня не по детски.

✶✶✶

Чтобы вытащить Бэкхёна из туалета, приходится зайти в клуб. То есть заплатить за вход. Кёнсу чертовски зол. Особенно после того, как Чанёль развел Чонина подвезти его до дома. Не то чтобы он боялся за своего альфу, за Чанёля, разукрашенного в лучших традициях распутных омег, Кенсу беспокоился больше. Но как-то рановато Чанёлю играть в «а дай своего парня на часок альфийскими делами заняться».

— Спасибо, ты мой самый лучший друг, — Бэкхён лезет целоваться, когда Кёнсу пытается застегнуть на нем пояс безопасности.

От него несет алкоголем и огурцами.

— Иди в жопу, у меня парень есть.

— Я не претендую.

Голова Бэкхёна падает ему на грудь. Он всхрапывает, но тут же просыпается.

— На, попей водички, — мстительно говорит Кёнсу, заранее кинувший в нее таблетку от похмелья.

Пока они доедут к Бэкхёну, лекарство подействует. Он пьет, не подозревая подвоха.

— Что вы такое ядреное бухали?

— Джин «Хендрикс». Такая гадость, но я не мог отказать.

— Ага, — ухмыляется Кёнсу. — Знаю такой. Нюхал.

Ну хоть как-то он отомщен.

— Лухан мне про себя такое рассказал, ууу.

— Тихо, сплетник, ты давай про Чанёля расскажи.

— Чтобы ты выкинул меня у подъезда? Нет, бро, отнеси меня на диван, тогда и расскажу.

— Скотина.

— Проктолог.

— Это даже не оскорбление!

— Смотря как посмотреть.

Бэкхён получает подзатыльник и затыкается. Кёнсу мчит на максимальной для себя скорости, при которой он точно не устроит аварию. Он редко водит, своей машины нет, практики тоже. Поэтому по факту они ползут, как черепаха. Бэкхён дремлет с открытым ртом, по щеке ползет капелька слюны. Кёнсу сосредотачивается на дороге.

Дотащить вялое тело друга та еще задача, особенно на глазах консьержа. Тот даже не пытается помочь затолкать его в лифт. Хорошо, что не по лестнице тащить. В квартире Бэкхён более-менее приходит в себя и требует воды. Кёнсу подсовывает ту же бутылку.

— Рассказывай, — требует он.

— Лухан — би!

— Да не про Лухана, балда.

— Прости, мне надо выговориться. Лухану нравятся и альфы, и омеги, и я идеально подхожу под его тип, но он за мной ухаживать не будет, потому что у него любимый омега есть, это Сехун, если не забыл.

— И что ты мне мозги компостировал?! — взрывается Кёнсу. — Спаси, он на меня виды имеет! Ты нормальный вообще?

— Ну это Лухан сказал, что ухаживать не будет, а вдруг бдительность усыплял? Подарки-то подкидывает, — пожимает плечами Бэкхён.

— Зачем тебя понесло с ним пить?

— О, вы когда ушли, там такое было! Все, как ты рассказывал: Сехун игнорировал Лухана, Лухан — Сехуна. Но в какой-то момент, я не понял, какой, Сехун влепил Лухану пощечину. Тот сказал, что пытался заговорить, а ему врезали. Ну мы потрепались на тему, что все омеги — идиоты, и оказались в клубе с тем ужасным джином.

— Ты самый бесполезный источник информации, — ворчит Кёнсу.

— Ты знал, что Лухан был женат?

— Нет.

— Вот теперь знай.

Кёнсу от души бьет его полупустой бутылкой по голове. Бэкхён стонет и зовет врача. Кёнсу предлагает осмотреть его задницу, удобно ли Лухану будет ей пользоваться.

— Короче. Они развелись, потому что Лухан первый раз в жизни уступил своим желаниям и нашел согласного на эксперименты альфу. С мужем они и так были на ножах, но омега такой позорной измены не простил. Лухан больше не пытался пробовать экзотики, но тут он встретил в стрип-клубе Сехуна. Это была любовь с первого вздоха. Лухан встретил истинного и тут же пригласил на обед. Сначала у них все было мирно, они целомудренно ждали течки, чтобы Сехун подтвердил истинность. Но Лухан, как благородный дебил, рассказал о своих пристрастиях. Специально выгадал момент, чтобы накануне течки поведать свою страшную тайну. Угадай, что дальше случилось?

— Его на порог не пустили.

— В точку. Лухан топтался под закрытой дверью до самой ночи, чувствовал, что Сехун течет, но сделать ничего не мог. Теперь он преданно пытается выслужиться и завоевать доверие.

— Сехун его боится, — замечает Кёнсу.

— Не удивительно, интерес к своему полу — редкость.

Бэкхён машет головой и принимает сидячее положение.

— Ты что-то в воду подмешал?

— Нет, с чего ты взял?

— Где мой туман в голове? Я без него признаться не смогу.

— Ты уж постарайся.

Альфа со стонами и стенаниями поднимается и топает на кухню. Он достает из шкафчика открытый виски и разливает на два стакана.

— Откажусь, — говорит Кёнсу, поправляя очки средним пальцем.

— Как знаешь. — Бэкхён выпивает залпом. — Мы с Чанёлем истинные.

— Чего?! — Кёнсу добавляет несколько нецензурных выражений. — Вы все сговорились, что ли?

Бэкхён разводит руками и берется за второй стакан.

— А чего вы… Тупите? — спрашивает Кёнсу. — А Чанёль знает?

— Знает.

— Ладно. — Кёнсу хмурится. — Ладно. Пойду домой.

— И ты не спросишь, как так получилось? — удивляется Бэкхён.

— Я тут прикладываю все усилия, чтобы вы смогли сблизиться, а они истинные! — матерится Кёнсу. — Два моих лучших друга! И молчат! Ты бы мог мне сразу сказать, как я вас познакомил!

Бэкхён затравленно на него смотрит.

— Погоди, — Кёнсу вспоминает кое-что. — Сначала же вы нормально общались, а потом Чанёль как с цепи сорвался. Это же после его течки случилось. А ну, признавайся, что тогда произошло? У меня в тот день ноги промокли, и я злился еще месяц, что Чанёль резко решил порвать с тогдашним парнем и страдать в течку один.

— Ну да, — кивает Бэкхён.

— Рассказывай по порядку, — требует Кёнсу, устраиваясь на стуле.

Долив виски, Бэкхён начинает:

— Как ты знаешь, Чанёль совсем не в моем вкусе. Мне нравятся миниатюрные, чтобы на контрасте я смотрелся выше. А тут моим истинным пахнет этот амбал. Я растерялся. С одной стороны, круто, что он нашелся, но с другой, а нужно ли давать этому факту ход? Что вообще особенного в таких парах? Ну я и решил подумать, все равно Чанёль не был в курсе. Но наши посиделки на троих неизменно заканчивались для меня стояком. Да и ты сам знаешь, какой Чанёль, в него сложно не влюбиться.

Кёнсу кивает.

— Влюбился я в него не как в истинного, а как в замечательного человека, — продолжает Бэкхён. — И я знал, что стоит мне рассказать Чанёлю обо всем, он прислушается. Но он уже был в отношениях, и я не хотел влезать.

— Дурак, — замечает Кёнсу.

— А вдруг у него там все серьезно было, а я с истинностью лезу? — возражает Бэкхён. — Ну нет, не хочу быть причиной моральных терзаний.

— Но в итоге ты как-то все равно влез.

— Ага. Я вообще к тебе ехал, был в нашей деревне, гостинцы привез. А тут бац — и вместо тебя открывает течный Чанёль и не глядя целует. Я в шоке, он в шоке, его появившийся парень рукава закатывает, чтобы меня побить. А он, если помнишь, весил в два раза больше меня, и никакое звание мастера спорта меня бы не спасло.

— Да, Чанёль умел находить альф, на фоне которых выглядел бы крошкой.

— Я сбежал. И потом тут же позвонил с извинениями. Чанёль через телефон на меня набросился с обвинениями, почему я молчал и всякое такое. Оказалось, что он тут же порвал с парнем и ждет меня в кровати.

— И? Тут же попахивает хэппи эндом.

— А я идиот, — огрызается Бэкхён. — Я не знаю, что меня дернуло, наверное, то, как легко Чанёль поцеловался с первым попавшимся альфой, но наговорил ему гадостей и заблокировал телефон.

— Ты нормальный вообще, нет? — поражается Кёнсу. — Он же в течке, гормоны бушуют, да он наверняка повелся на истинного…

— Вот именно! А я влюбился просто потому что! Не из-за запаха. Мне стало обидно, что я просто кусок мяса, но чуть более перспективный. И если он так бросил парня, с которым строил отношения, то что от него ожидать?

Кёнсу с размаху дает Бэкхёну пощечину.

— Я тебе тысячу раз говорил, что Чанёль тобой интересуется. Тысячу! И ты все пропускал мимо ушей? И это было до той несчастной течки.

— Но он уже тогда был занят, — Бэкхён потирает щеку. — Я думал, что он из вежливости.

— Ну что мне с вами двумя делать, — стонет Кёнсу.

— Ничего. Ты только Чанёлю не говори, что ты теперь знаешь. Мы договорились держать все в тайне.

— Вот за это я вас обоих на кол посажу. От меня зачем все скрывать было?

— Чтобы ты не полез нас мирить. Я слишком гордый, Чанёль меня ненавидит всей душой. Мы не хотели с тобой ругаться, а это бы обязательно случилось.

— Но я твой лучший бро! Я забрал твою анальную девственность! Мог бы и сказать.

— Вот говорю сейчас.

— Ага, когда просто нужно было расплатиться за помощь. Не считается.

— Скорее как прелюдия к просьбе, — вздыхает Бэкхён.

Кёнсу недоуменно поднимает бровь.

— Смотри, Лухан с Сехуном страдают, потому что не могут друг друга понять. Мы с Чанёлем сам видишь. И все истинные пары. Просто, если вдруг вы с Чонином все-таки не совпадете, хотя я сомневаюсь, то помни, что не в истинности счастье.

— Да и без тебя знаю.

— Но. — Бэкхён поднимает указательный палец. — Если вы истинные, то, пожалуйста, не сбегай. Если тебя накроет чувство вины, то приходи, я выслушаю, мы со всем разберемся. Вы с ним офигенная пара, он тебя любит. Ты не только ему, но и себе сердце разобьешь.

— Я не собираюсь его бросать, — возражает Кёнсу.

— Посмотрим, что в течку будет. Ты ведь задумывался над тем, что хочешь ему вставить?

Кёнсу хочет возразить, но ловит взгляд Бэкхёна. Он так же смотрел, когда Кёнсу каждый раз приходил просить передать очередному несчастному альфе, что все кончилось. И просил придумать достойную отмазку. Потому что не скажешь же, мол, прости, ты классный, но когда ты в меня вставил во время течки, я почувствовал отвращение к процессу и захотел тебе втащить.

— Мы с Тао будем работать над этим.

— Хорошо. И попробуй рассказать о своих проблемах. Ты же его тараканов травишь? Твоих тоже надо выгнать. А ему, пожалуй, лучше знать, что сказать своему омеге, чтобы тот разобрался с собой.

✶✶✶

Кёнсу буравит зеркало взглядом, желая ему рассыпаться на множество частей. Прыщ. На лбу. Подкожный. Чешется, зараза, и как на зло никаких специальных средств в доме нет. Проклятый организм, проклятые гормоны. Как с такой красотой работать прикажете? Еще вчерашний анализ гормонов не радует, тестостерон подскочил выше нормы. Вот вам и причина прыща.

Сегодня дежурит по кухне Кёнсу, но завтракать ему совершенно не хочется. Он жарит Чанёлю яйца, а себе заваривает кофе. Отвратительное настроение.

Когда Чанёль вываливается из комнаты, Кёнсу стоит в коридоре и замазывает богомерзкий прыщ. Под хорошим светом он обнаруживает россыпь мелких засранцев над бровями. Как они там вообще оказались? Чертовы бешеные гормоны.

— Эй, где моя порция? — кричит с кухни Чанёль.

— Это все тебе, — отвечает Кёнсу и присоединяется к нему, чтобы пострадать над кружкой кофе. — У меня аппетита что-то нет.

Чанёль внимательно на него смотрит.

— Голодовка ни с чего, прыщи, стабильное увеличение веса, — перечисляет он. — Обычно ты первый начинаешь паниковать, но тут даже даты совпадают, а ты ничего не замечаешь.

— Ты о чем? — настораживается Кёнсу.

— Мы живем вместе столько лет, что я уже знаю, когда у тебя течка начинается, тем более, Тао подтвердил, что перед ней увеличиваются запасы жира, а близость истинного приближает период.

— Да нет, рано еще, — отмахивается Кёнсу. — Я не прошел этап всепожирающего голода. Прыщи после него появляются.

— Ты диетой его сбил, — возражает Чанёль. — Кёнсу-я, в чем проблема? Разве течка в ближайшие дни не будет спасением? Ты и на соревнования успеешь, и с Чонином можете проверить истинность.

— Да ни в чем.

Кёнсу относит в раковину недопитый кофе и включает воду, чтобы не дать Чанёлю продолжить, а самого пробивает на холодный пот. Несмотря на постоянное ожидание течки, у него получилось списывать неочевидные признаки на какую-то ерунду. Но повышение тестостерона мог бы связать. Потому что, когда у обычных омег повышается эстрадиол, отвечающий за общую привлекательность и выработку феромонов, то у него взлетает «альфийский» гормон, а он как раз жирнит кожу и вызывает прыщи, помимо повышения либидо. Да, успеть на соревнования хорошо, но…

— Зачем врать? — перекрикивает Чанёль шум воды. — Я же знаю, что…

— Слушай, мы вчера на двоих выжрали ведро мороженого, вот и причина прыщей и отсутствие аппетита, — огрызается Кёнсу, не желая это обсуждать. — Тебе все кажется.

— Я все равно знаю, что ты боишься провести течку с Чонином, — заканчивает Чанёль. — Почему ты думаешь, что с ним пройдет все так же, как с остальными? Вдруг природа все продумала, и ты с истинным не будешь чудить?

— Да ничего я не боюсь! — Кёнсу разворачивается и натыкается на суровый взгляд Чанёля. — Ладно, боюсь.

Когда милый, смешной и плюшевый Чанёль сердится — лучше сразу притворяться мертвым.

— Только попробуй порвать с ним до течки, я тебя никогда не прощу и съеду к Чондэ.

— Не съедешь, у него живет сиамское чудовище, а у тебя аллергия.

— Ничего, потерплю. А ты обещай мне, что не сбежишь. Если хочешь, я могу вас запереть в квартире и забрать все ключи.

Кёнсу поднимает руки, сдаваясь.

— Я не хочу с ним разрывать отношения.

— А почему тогда отрицаешь очевидное?

— Элементарно, — огрызается Кёнсу. — Я ему еще не рассказал о своем косяке в поведении. Не хочу внезапно набрасываться.

— Да брось, он же альфа, справится.

— Но он такой нежный, трогательный и милый, и не забывай, что до меня был девственником. Мы всего пару раз нормально трахнулись, — стенает Кёнсу, заламывая руки. — Я не могу ему сказать: «Прости, милый, теку я, но в жопу будут вставлять тебе». У него и так комплексы из-за пониженной альфа-самцовости, он сразу же сбежит!

К нему в голову приходит вчерашний разговор, когда Чонин поведал о мнительном отце, загрузившим в его подсознание стереотипы о правильном поведении. И реакция Бэкхёна, когда тот узнал об особенности Лухана. Нет, своих тараканов нужно держать в узде. Ведь получалось же пару раз потерпеть и не нагибать партнеров, когда те не ждали. Да, больше одного раза за течку Кёнсу не выдерживал, устраивал истерики и выгонял горе-любовников, но разве Чонин не стоит того, чтобы взять под контроль организм? Они цивилизованные люди или неандертальцы? Жаль, нельзя гормональные препараты использовать — засудят за допинг.

— Ради любви, ради истинности — потерпит, — настаивает Чанёль.

— Да что вы с этой истинностью привязались! — взрывается Кёнсу. — Самому не стыдно в нее тыкать, когда со своим истинным ничего не вышло?

Чанёль растеряно хлопает глазами. Он взмахивает рукой, задевает чашку, и опрокидывает кофе на стол. Вскочив за тряпкой, Чанёль опрокидывает стул, у него летят приборы на пол.

— Кто тебе такую глупость сказал? — он приторно улыбается и прячет взгляд.

— Да Бэкхён нажрался в хлам, — признается Кёнсу. — Черт, а ведь я обещал ему молчать. Вот до чего ты меня довел.

— А. Ага.

Чанёль убирается, и складывает посуду в раковину. Они застывают в неловком молчании.

— Почему вы не сказали? — спрашивает Кёнсу.

— Это та же самая ситуация, как если бы тебя спросили: «Ты с кем хочешь остаться, с папой-омегой или отцом-альфой?».

— Ничего не так же. Мы бы провели очную ставку, во всем разобрались, и дальше вы бы продолжили либо вместе, либо по отдельности, но без недосказанности и неприятия друг к другу.

Снова отведя взгляд, Чанёль признается:

— После того, что я ему наговорил, не получилось бы избежать ненависти.

— И ты, конечно же, как и второй дебил, по прошествии лет не помнишь, что конкретно сказал, — говорит Кёнсу.

— Почему же? Я-то все помню. И как он меня по телефону шлюхой обозвал. И как мы потом встретились, я пытался оправдаться, но в итоге сказал, что ненавижу.

— Я ему член откручу и в жопу засуну.

— А еще я ему со злости сказал, что он бесполезный, никчемный альфа, и что я не хочу иметь детей от карлика.

— И ты не лучше, — вздыхает Кёнсу. — И вообще повел себя, как озабоченный истинностью омега. Мог бы для приличия в одиночку течку переждать, а потом предлагать себя Бэкхёну. 

— Знаешь, я вообще-то нормальный омега, и мне нужен секс пять дней подряд желательно непрерывно, — огрызается Чанёль. — Я был на эмоциях и гормонах, предельно рад, что встретил человека, который может мне дать здоровых и сильных детей. Естественно, я хотел его сразу в своей кровати видеть, а не потом. Он же не какой-то там незнакомец.

— А я, значит, ненормальный? — прищуривается Кёнсу. — А я, значит, и не омега, раз ноги не раздвигаю по первому всплеску гормонов?

— Нет, ты что, я не это имел в виду, — тушуется Чанёль.

— И то, что я не зациклен на плодячке, значит, тоже обесценивает меня как омегу?

— Кёнсу-я, да я вовсе не про то…

— Нет, Чанёль, все эти разговоры про истинность — это как раз таки желание оставить потомство. Потому что эта ваша истинность не гарантирует, что вы сойдетесь характерами. Эта сказка придумана, чтобы обосновать тягу к конкретному запаху не эволюционной необходимостью, а дифференцировать нас от животных. Притягательный запах лишь сигнализирует, что этот набор генов удачно будет сочетаться с твоим, — выплевывает Кёнсу. — А раз меня тянет нагибать, значит, с моими генами что-то не так, и мне нельзя размножаться.

Он стискивает кулаки до боли и бьет ни в чем не повинную мебель. Чанёль отскакивает, отгораживаясь от него столом.

— А мне, может, тоже хочется, — зло и с надрывом заканчивает Кёнсу и выходит.

В коридоре он слышит:

— Вот видишь, у тебя агрессивность повысилась! Точно течка, засекай два дня и проси больничный. И с предыдущими альфами ты просто не хотел размножаться на самом деле, не волнуйся, Чонина ты не изнасилуешь!

Кёнсу со злости пинает биту Чанёля.


	6. Chapter 6

С экрана ноутбука льется фонтан спермы, в наушниках неубедительно орут, а Кёнсу с каменным лицом и сползающими с носа очками мастурбирует с помощью резиновой дырки с вибратором. Течь он начал ночью, наглотался травяных успокоительных, вставил тампон и дрых почти до обеда. Хорошо, что воскресенье, жаль, что пропускает спектакль Чонина. И Чанёль никуда не пошел, остался из солидарности, хотя Кёнсу в него даже предметами кидался, чтобы свалил и не травил душу. А телефон от греха выключил, чтобы не смалодушничать. И он сам не знает, от чего именно себя спасает: от капитуляции и просьб приехать помочь или от трусливого сбивчивого расставания.

Друзья слишком хорошо его знают. Кёнсу хочет забиться в угол, накрыться одеялом и спрятаться от всего мира, желательно, чтобы его никто не жалел, а особенно любимый парень. И лучшим средством от этого является разрыв отношений. Ясное сознание где-то теплится в глубине, и именно оно не дает наделать роковых ошибок.

Вместо порно актера Кёнсу видит Чонина и не может отделаться от фантазий, как тот оттопырит свою сочную упругую задницу и будет призывно ей трясти. Усугубляет ситуацию то, что он как будто нарочно выбирает ролики со смуглыми омегами, хотя он тыкает абсолютно случайно.

— Кёнсу-я, хочешь ромашковый настой? Я в магазине по скидке взял, — стучится Чанёль, пытающийся подлизаться после ссоры в пятницу.

Они до сих пор не помирились.

— Нет.

— Да, ты не хочешь есть, но пить не забывай. Я поставлю чашку на пол. К остальным четырем. Остывший кофе вылить или тебе и так сойдет?

Кёнсу на ощупь находит что-то мягкое и кидает в дверь. Упаковка тампонов падает к остальным снарядам.

Нормальные омеги в течку лежат бревном, говорят тихим голосом и вызывают у окружающих либо возбуждение, либо сочувствие. Кёнсу же не валяется дохлой тушкой, а агрессивно кидается на людей, защищая территорию. Тао в последнюю их встречу предположил, что дисбаланс гормонов в сторону тестостерона может вызывать так называемое «альфийское поведение», связанное с желанием охранять выбранного омегу от всех раздражителей. И предложил лечить сексом, раз Кёнсу от гормональных препаратов отказывается из-за бокса. Конечно, Тао за такое получил, хотя секс тоже можно назвать гормонотерапией, причем естественной и безвредной, если не считать венерических заболеваний и травм. А вот рожать Тао пока не рекомендовал, пока он не пороется в литературе и не выяснит, чем случай Кёнсу опасен. А еще анализы показали, что у него пониженное количество эндорфинов, несмотря на близость к течке, а они отвечают за снижение болевого порога и увеличение выносливости.

— А может, крем-суп? Тут какие-то новые баночки придумали для течных омег. Написано, что не способствует наполнению кишечника, — снова стучится Чанёль.

— Да уйди ты! Я не голоден. Если захочу пить — встану и выйду, — не выдерживает Кёнсу.

Он отбрасывает мастурбатор в сторону и с ненавистью смотрит на стоящий член. Яйцам больно, из задницы течет так, что тампон не спасает. А кончить — не получается. Придется в первый день переходить к тяжелой артиллерии и доставать коллекцию дилдо. С ними возни больше, Кёнсу обычно обходится разными резиновыми мастурбаторами и массажерами, а после фалоимитаторов наступает легкое чувство вины за содеянное. Но сейчас катастрофически необходима разрядка. Он экипируется и выползает в душ. И, как обычно, самостоятельно насаживаться на пришпиленный к плитке член одновременно и больно, и тяжело физически, и неудобно. Вот бы сделать слепок члена Чонина и пользоваться, когда его рядом нет.

Вернувшись в комнату, Кёнсу заползает под одеяло, прихватив батальон кружек. Он закидывается успокоительным и пытается немного вздремнуть.

— А хочешь, вместе порно посмотрим? — раздается под дверью.

— Я сейчас встану и утолю желание кого-нибудь выдрать, — угрожает Кёнсу. — И сделаю это твоей битой.

Ближе к вечеру он выползает на кухню и угощается какао. Ему даже удается вытерпеть Чанёля десять минут. Утащив к себе полуторалитровую канистру с водой, Кёнсу пытается устроиться поудобнее и продолжить свои грязные дела. Он едва приспускает штаны, когда находит более-менее подходящий ролик, как раздается звонок в дверь.

— Я открою! — кричит Чанёль, как будто бы это не было очевидно.

Кёнсу останавливает видео и натягивает штаны. Мало ли. Он не слышит, что происходит в коридоре, хотя какое-то шевеление там точно есть. Кого могло принести к ним в квартиру? Если бы это был Бэкхён, Чанёль бы тут же разорался и заперся у себя в комнате. Хотя, они могли и сговориться из-за него. Кёнсу мотает головой, прогоняя дурацкие мысли. Ради него они ничего делать не будут.

— Кёнсу-я, выйди, пожалуйста! — кричит Чанёль. — Тут Бэкхён от твоих родных гостинцы привез!

Звучит очень знакомо.

— Пусть в коридоре оставит, я потом заберу!

— А поговорить с ним?!

— А он не боится рисковать своей жопой? Или он хочет подготовиться к острым ощущениям, потому что сдался под натиском Лухана?

— Кто такой Лухан?! — возмущается Чанёль.

Кёнсу с матюками открывает дверь. Сначала он слышит дурманящий родной запах альфы, пробивающий сознание и заставляющий член разрядиться прямо в трусы. А потом видит Чонина. Кёнсу застывает в проеме, не в силах сдвинуться с места. В голове бьются две мысли: они все-таки истинные, и он хочет вставить Чонину. Не лечь на пол и раздвинуть ноги, а именно нагнуть и вставить.

Чонин делает шаг вперед, его ноздри раздуваются, а на лице появляется теплая ободряющая улыбка. Кёнсу вопит и с удивительной прытью прыгает обратно в комнату и захлопывает дверь.

— Кёнсу-хён? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Чонин. — С тобой все в порядке?

— Так вы истинные или нет? — влезает Чанёль.

— Уходи!

Кёнсу прикрывает глаза и прислушивается, что происходит за дверью. Кажется, они о чем-то шепчутся.

— Ты так и не сказал? — уточняет Чанёль.

— Нет.

— Это то, о чем пьяный говорил Бэкхён-хён? О том, что ему придется говорить мне, что между нами все кончено? — спрашивает Чонин.

— Эм, нет, я не бросаю тебя, — отнекивается Кёнсу.

— Так значит, мы не истинные? Ты этого испугался? Мне наплевать. Пусть я повелся на запах, но мне никто кроме тебя не нужен. Ты — лучшее, что случалось в моей жизни.

Кёнсу молчит. Любой вменяемый омега мог бы стать лучшим у Чонина, с его-то биографией. А не Кёнсу, который хочет покуситься на его альфийскую честь.

— Да давай я тогда скажу? — не выдерживает Чанёль.

— Заткнись! Если ты хоть слово скажешь, я реально тебя выдеру твоей битой. Или нет, я попрошу поменять мне медбрата, и мы будем работать в разных кабинетах.

— Ну Кёнсу-я! Я же от всей души! А хочешь, я помирюсь с Бэкхёном, если вы с Чонином поговорите?

Кёнсу не выдерживает и толкает дверь. Он высовывает голову, оставаясь в комнате, и набрасывается на Чанёля.

— По-твоему, я настолько озабоченная тварь, что могу ради устройства твоей личной жизни испортить свою?! — рычит он.

Запах Чонина сносит крышу, член встает по стойке смирно, но Кёнсу слишком зол. Чанёль отшатывается и врезается в угол комода.

— У тебя логика сломалась, — стонет Чанёль и по стенке отходит подальше.

— Почему простой разговор может испортить наши отношения? — спрашивает Чонин, оказавшийся слишком близко.

Кёнсу смотрит в его бездонные черные глаза, сдавленно скулит и пытается скрыться в убежище, но Чонин успевает подставить ногу, чтобы дверь не закрылась. И, что удивительно, врезать альфе за нарушение границ не хочется, хотя по опыту должно.

— Кёнсу-хён, мне больно.

— Ногу убери.

— От того, что ты меня отталкиваешь. Что происходит? Почему ты так реагируешь? Все же было хорошо.

Мольба в голосе Чонина заставляет снова на него посмотреть.

— Мой запах недостаточно хорош для тебя? — его губы дрожат.

Кёнсу машинально тянется и прикусывает его губу и тут же отталкивает.

— Нет. Я сделаю тебе еще больнее. Давай через пять дней поговорим, пожалуйста, — просит он.

— Я не выживу эти пять дней. Хотя бы чуть-чуть объясни.

Собирающиеся в глазах Чонина слезы напоминают о просьбе Сехуна его не обижать, а то он танцевать не сможет. Кёнсу щипает себя несколько раз, чтобы перестать хотеть всяких непотребств.

— Мы истинные, но я слишком плох для тебя, — говорит он. — Прости, Чонин, я думал, что я справлюсь.

— Справишься с чем? Не говори глупости, ты не можешь быть для меня плох!

Хлопает входная дверь. Кёнсу оттесняет Чонина в сторону и бросается в прихожую. Он дергает за ручку, проверяет коробку с ключами и от бессильной злобы пинает дверь. У них стоит замок с «защитой омег». С той стороны открывается с помощью кода, а с внутренней — магнитным ключом. Так специально сделали, чтобы течные омеги в пылу страсти не открывали кому попало. Ключи можно спрятать или передать надежному другу. И Чанёль забрал их оба. Кёнсу заперт с Чонином до того момента, как ушастый засранец не вернется.

— В тапочках ушел, предатель! — рычит Кёнсу.

Он поднимает валяющуюся биту, всовывает Чонину и запихивает его в ванную. Кёнсу кое-как притягивает обувной стеллаж и фиксирует ручку двери.

— Хён, открой! Зачем ты это делаешь? Я бы ни за что не пошел против твоей воли!

— Я тебя спасаю. Потому что я-то как раз могу сделать что угодно против твоей воли. Посиди пока здесь, ладно?

— Если ты мне не объяснишь сейчас все, то я выломаю дверь! Я смогу, ты мне биту дал, — в голосе Чонина слышится злость, и эти незнакомые интонации возбуждают еще сильнее.

— А ты обещаешь сидеть тихо? — почти сдается Кёнсу.

— Я надеюсь, что мы во всем разберемся, и мне не придется тут сидеть! Свет хотя бы включи.

Кёнсу щелкает выключателем.

— Ладно. Со мной что-то не так, и во время течки я становлюсь как альфа. Теку, но хочу трахать все, что движется. Именно что быть в активной роли, совать свой член во все дырки… Хотя нет, вру. Я хочу трахать альф. Только их. И первой моей жертвой почти стал Бэкхён, но он сумел убежать. А второй жертвой станешь ты, если я не найду способ открыть дверь.

— Ты сейчас серьезно? — приходит в замешательство Чонин.

— Абсолютно. Бэкхён подтвердит и будет очень долго страдать, что я покусился на его честь. Ну что, ты доволен правдой?

Кёнсу устало спускается по противоположной стене. Высказался, молодец, только не так он представлял признание. Он должен был быть в адекватном состоянии, чтобы не пугать Чонина.

— Хён! Может, ты меня выпустишь?

— Я на тебя наброшусь.

— А как мне говорить с тобой через дверь?!

— Подождать пять дней. Я сейчас что-нибудь придумаю.

Не слушая возражений, Кёнсу плетется в комнату искать телефон. Мокрое белье еще неприятно трет кожу, вернее, вставший колом член. И ведь не опустится, пока не подрочишь. Кёнсу включает гаджет, смахивает несколько ранних сообщений от Чонина, где он возмущается, что узнает новости из третьих рук, и набирает Чанёля. Тот отключил телефон, зараза. Кёнсу глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь успокоиться. Не только Чанёль знает код.

— Бэкхён, теперь ты меня спасай, — говорит Кёнсу, как только трубку поднимают.

— Ну да. Логично. Только жопу я свою не дам тебе.

— Мне сейчас не до шуток. Можешь приехать ко мне и забрать Чонина?

— Чего? Вы все-таки расстались? — судя по звукам, Бэкхён чем-то давится. — Он тебе что, угрожает?

— Нет. Нас Чанёль запер, чтобы мы поговорили. Поэтому я запер Чонина в ванной.

— Гениальное решение. А говорить вы будете?

— Нет, — рявкает Кёнсу. — Потом, когда течка пройдет. Я не могу связно мыслить. Боже, Бэкхён, он мой истинный, и я хочу его взять.

Он всхлипывает и прислоняется лбом к стене.

— А он что по этому поводу думает?

— Пока не знаю.

— Ну так узнай. Я приеду, не волнуйся, но разберитесь там хоть как-нибудь. Потому что спасать твоего парня от тебя — это одно, а вызволять жертву изнасилования — это другое.

— Спасибо. Там где-то Чанёль на улице бродит, если встретишь, то тащи домой.

— Буду через полтора часа.

— А побыстрее?

— А побыстрее у меня бензина нет, я на заправку сначала.

Кёнсу возвращается в коридор и садится под дверь ванной. Чонин все еще дергает ручку.

— Я позвонил Бэкхёну, он за тобой приедет.

— Ну спасибо, а моего мнения, значит, учитывать не надо?!

— Ты вправе злиться, но пожалуйста, пойми, я не хочу тебя насиловать. Вернее, хочу, но не в моральном смысле.

— Так я уже страдаю!

— Я боялся рассказать о своей особенности, потому что ты постоянно переживал, что не достаточно альфа. И то, что ты про отца говорил, в чем он тебя подозревал.

— И ты посчитал, что твои желания меня отпугнут?!

Дверь дрожит от удара.

— Мишка, а что бы ты на моем месте подумал? Парень, который волнуется из-за своей брутальности, вряд ли даст омеге вставить ему в жопу.

— А ничего, что ты мне показал, что я и без всего этого могу быть твоим альфой?!

Кёнсу зажмуривается и молчит. Он слышит, как тяжело дышит за дверью Чонин, и представляет, что он стоит там, в каплях пота, трясется от возбуждения, хотя, скорее всего, от злости. Милый мишка злится, и это заставляет трепетать. И еще больше хотеть его подчинить.

— Кёнсу. Открой. Не бойся за меня. Я люблю тебя, — прерывисто говорит Чонин.

— Ты там возбудился что ли?

— Конечно, тут же под дверью щель есть, я слышу твой запах. Но сейчас не о том. Я люблю тебя. Я не могу позволить, чтобы ты гнобил себя за инаковость. Посмотри на меня. Со мной все очевидно было с самого начала. И что? И ты меня таким принял. Думаешь, я не способен сделать то же самое?

— Ты не знаешь, на что ты нарываешься.

— Твои пальцы уже были в моей заднице, если ты не забыл.

Кёнсу прижимает колени к груди. Уверенный голос Чонина дурманит, очаровывает. Если он продолжит убеждать, то никакого здравого смысла не хватит противиться.

— Скажи, как мне подготовиться. Нужна клизма, душ?

— Ты что, спятил? Не нужно ради меня…

— А ради нас? Я хочу быть с тобой. Ты одним щелчком пальцев распугал мои комплексы. Я почувствовал себя нормальным человеком. Никакой жертвы я не принесу, если мы с тобой займемся сексом, как ты хочешь. Маленькая игра, все пары ищут новые ощущения.

— Но не в первый месяц знакомства!

— А вдруг мне понравится? Мне что, тебя еще и уговаривать надо? Кёнсу, ну возьми меня, — натурально стонет Чонин. — Возьми меня, или я испачкаю вашу дверь. Помечу и буду считать своей территорией.

— Но я не хочу потерять тебя из-за этого! — Кёнсу вскакивает и бьется лбом в дверь. — Да, ты можешь отдать себя в мои руки, можешь соврать, что понравилось, но дальше вранье будет только давить, и, в конце концов, ты сольешься под каким-нибудь другим предлогом.

— Почему ты уверен, что я не скажу прямо? Ну хочешь, я пообещаю сказать, что все было ужасно, тогда ты успокоишься? Кёнсу, доверься мне. Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь. Своей мнительностью ты меня обижаешь

Чонин дергает ручку двери, все еще пытаясь как-то выбраться. Кёнсу берется за нее, блокируя, чтобы раздражающий звук не мешал думать.

— А я знаю, какие чувства возникают, когда делаешь то, что не хочешь, — признается он. — Я пытался проводить течки нормально. Каждый раз убеждал себя, что уж с этим альфой получится. Но в итоге я чувствовал, что то, что я делаю — неправильно, я не должен раздвигать ноги, я не должен позволять себя трогать. Они говорили ласковые слова, а я мечтал пробить им череп.

Кёнсу прерывается, сделав глубокий вздох, чтобы подавить подступивший к горлу ком. Чонин молчит.

— После оргазма, все-таки от физиологии никуда не деться, я всегда боролся с чувством вины, что сделал что-то против своих желаний. Она накапливалась и выливалась в истерику. Так я с парнями и расставался.

— Только в течку?

— Нет, и после обычного секса тоже.

— И со мной?

В голосе Чонина проскальзывает дрожь.

— С тобой как раз таки нет. Ты единственный такой. Поэтому, пожалуйста, не надо меня провоцировать.

 — И как мне тебе верить, если ты меня подозреваешь?

Кёнсу снова бьется головой о дверь.

— Никак. Хотя нет, стой. А может, если мы попробуем традиционно, то меня и в этот раз не накроет? — тараторит Кёнсу. — Да, ты вызываешь у меня чувство «валить и трахать», но я же не первый раз с ним справляюсь. Я сейчас тебя выпущу и побегу лягу в комнату.

Он берется за стеллаж, но его останавливает окрик Чонина:

— Стоять!

Кёнсу медлит, и Чонин продолжает.

— А теперь подумай, если тебе неприятно заниматься сексом в течку, то вряд ли это пройдет по щелчку. Я не буду тебя принуждать, лучше в ванной останусь.

— Ну а вдруг пронесет?

— Ну а вдруг и мне понравится в пассивной позиции?

— Пойми, что я не хочу принуждать тебя так же, как и ты меня! — взрывается Кёнсу.

Дверь сотрясается от сильного удара. Несчастная ручка с металлическим лязгом падает на пол. Из ванной вырывается Чонин, держа биту. Растрепанный, с шальным взглядом и стояком под штанами. Кёнсу врезается в противоположную стену. Он теряет равновесие, и его подхватывает Чонин.

— Ты меня ни к чему не принуждаешь, — выпаливает он. — Я хочу, действительно хочу попробовать. Меня все вокруг к этому подталкивало: я начинал с классического балета, — Чонин начинает загибать пальцы. — Танцую в театре современную хореографию напополам с классикой. Пошел на пилон, смотрю в сторону хай хилс. Молчу про запах. И вообще, я творческая личность, ни разу не добытчик. И тут я встречаю тебя, волевого, сильного, идущего своим путем. У тебя есть то, чего не хватает мне, значит, будет и наоборот. Может, я как раз только тебя и ждал, чтобы ты открыл мне пассивный секс?

Кёнсу теряет голову от одной его близости. Он держится за кофту Чонина, разрываясь между желанием скинуть его руки со своей поясницы и засосать по самые гланды. Его слова с трудом доходят до сознания, но когда Кёнсу понимает, что тот хочет донести, то у него подкашиваются ноги, и они вдвоем падают в коридоре.

— Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, — стонет он.

— Помни, я творческий, я открыт к экспериментам. А если тебе попадались закостенелые альфы, то ты, значит, не тех выбирал, — Чонин подмигивает.

— Эй, я тебе то же самое говорил.

— Я могу все твои слова против тебя обратить. Так что, мы будем заново дружить наши организмы?

— Пожалуйста, встань и отойди к стенке, у меня режим охраны территории, я боюсь тебе втащить, — молит Кёнсу. — Я должен все обдумать.

— Хорошо, дам тебе пять минут, а то ты все пять дней будешь думать, — слушается Чонин и отползает в проем ванной, положив рядом биту.

Кёнсу щипает себя за руку, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься. Запах альфы не бесит, раздражают прикосновения, так как намекают на продолжение в неугодной роли. Но и не расслабляет, скорее, наоборот, тонизирует. Хочется им дышать. И это чертовски отвлекает, потому что нужно принять решение, от которого зависит многое. Нет, Чонина он не хочет терять. Гормоны ли это, настоящая любовь или понимание, что с истинным у них получатся здоровые дети, но Чонин должен быть с ним, и точка. Но сдаться под его разговорами или настоять на своем? И на каком своем — выгнать до конца течки, чтобы со свободной головой снова все обговорить, или прямо в коридоре раздвинуть ноги? Чонин сам еле держится, наверняка набросится.

— Если тебе так трудно решиться, то давай дождемся Бэкхёна, — говорит Чонин. — У меня такое чувство, что я принуждаю взять меня. Черт, да я в любом случае против твоей воли пойду.

— Я хочу тебя телом, — усмехается Кёнсу. — Но я слишком умный, чтобы отбросить все факторы.

— Ну кто-то же в паре должен быть умным.

— Как ты еще держишься?

— У нас не все танцоры-омеги имеют дублеров. Умею терпеть.

Чонин ставит ноги в колени и разводит в стороны. Кёнсу уверен, что он может развести их дальше, но ему мешают брюки и узкий проем.

— Не соблазняй меня!

— Даже не думаю.

Чонин как будто нарочно кладет руку на пах и шевелит пальцами в районе ануса. Кёнсу заворожено смотрит. А что он, собственно, теряет? Подумаешь, лучший альфа в жизни, самый подходящий для заведения семьи. Ну, или потеряет, возможно, единственный шанс подчинить себе альфу. Кто он, животное или разумный человек? Естественно, он выберет… Кёнсу хлопает себя по щекам. И то, и другое к разумному человеку не относится, потому что мысли про заведение семьи — это природный механизм для продолжения рода. А вот разумный человек как раз должен говорить, что Чонин не хрустальный, от одного раза не сломается, а если ему не понравится, он не будет сбегать, подбирая спадающие штаны. И что в экспериментах ничего плохого нет. Если что, то они просто не будут проводить течку вместе, пока не найдут какое-нибудь решение. Кёнсу должен верить в Чонина, иначе о чем вообще речь. Зачем быть с человеком и не доверять?

— Мы должны договориться честно рассказывать, что чувствуем, — говорит Кёнсу, сглатывая. — Когда меня накроет какой-нибудь иррациональной эмоцией или ты почувствуешь дискомфорт. В конце концов, проктолог я или нет, зря столько лет сам массажи простаты делал?

— Так это да?

— Да.

Кёнсу одним рывком приближается к Чонину и впивается ему в губы. Положив руку на пах, он заставляет альфу кончить за пару движений.

— В душ, — командует Кёнсу, рассказывая, как подготовиться.

Он запихивает альфу обратно, уже не баррикадируя, и уходит в комнату, опять приводить ее в порядок. Это становится традицией. Хотя бы избавиться от использованных салфеток, а то срам один. Кёнсу ищет лубрикант, матерясь про себя, что с утра его видел, а сейчас не может вспомнить, куда кинул. Заодно прячет игрушки, оставляя только любимый мастурбатор с вибратором. И еще пишет длинную инструкцию Бэкхёну, что делать и в каком случае. Раздумывая, менять белье или сразу раздеться, Кёнсу вспоминает о презервативах и наведывается в комнату Чанёля, чтобы найти ту пачку, которой они тогда не воспользовались. Они толстые, да и размерчик великоват, но для первого раза лучше предохраниться. Чонину должно быть хорошо, а Кёнсу хочет вернуть ему долг с ошеломительным оргазмом в их первый раз.

Сняв белье, он решает заодно поменять тампон, но успевает только вынуть старый, как в комнату заходит Чонин. Одежды на нем нет, кожа блестит от влаги, член подрагивает, стремясь подняться. Кёнсу зашвыривает использованный тампон в мусорку и натягивает футболку сзади и спереди.

— Не думал, что ты можешь краснеть, — отмечает Чонин.

— Это как раз тот момент, который тебе не нужно было видеть.

— Ну я же не совсем дурак, и понимаю, как все происходит, — смотрит он укоризненно.

— Все равно смущает.

Чонин сбрасывает одежду на стул. Он подходит и пытается дотронуться до лица Кёнсу, но тот делает шаг назад.

— Не надо меня сейчас трогать, пожалуйста.

— Охрана территории?

— Да. Располагайся, я сам все сделаю.

— Звучит, как будто я на приеме у врача, — нервно хмыкает Чонин. — Хотя в прошлый раз мне понравились наши ролевые игры.

Он садится на матрас, расставив колени. Его член гордо вздымается. Кёнсу скидывает футболку, решая уже не вставлять тампон. Так будет больше запаха, что расслабит Чонина. Альфа ложится на спину и проводит руками по промежности, обходя член. Он сглатывает и доверчиво смотрит. Кёнсу опускается между его ног, подтягивая смазку с мастурбатором поближе. Очки он кладет на книжную полку. Он проводит ладонями по бедрам, касается напряженной мошонки, обхватывает налитый кровью член. Надавив на головку, Кёнсу получает каплю предэякулята и размазывает ее по нежной коже. Он проводит языком, дразня уретру, обхватывает губами член и плавно движется вниз, поглядывая на Чонина. Тот внимательно смотрит, на его щеках играет румянец. Его грудь прерывисто вздымается. Он в принципе тихий альфа, так что на сексуальные стоны можно не рассчитывать.

Насладившись терпким солоноватым вкусом, Кёнсу выпускает член, выдавливает на него лубрикант и натягивает мастурбатор. Размерчик маловат, даже со смазкой движется с трудом, но он все равно надрачивает, включив вибрацию. Чонин шумно дышит. Кёнсу старательно игнорирует зуд поскорее вставить. Продолжая водить резиновой игрушкой по члену альфы, он обводит  смазанными пальцами анус и проталкивает указательный. Кёнсу бросает взгляд на распластанного перед ним парня и задерживает дыхание. Чонин полностью открыт перед ним, спокоен и уверен. Он, без всяких сомнений, получает удовольствие. И кто сейчас в выигрыше: Чонин, спонтанно решившийся, или Кёнсу, всегда страстно желающий? Явно первый, ему и делать ничего не надо, и волноваться, потому что он доверяет и знает, что ничего плохого с ним не случится. По крайней мере, Кёнсу читает это в его взгляде.

Он проталкивает два пальца и сгибает их, находя бугорок простаты. Чонин издает сдавленное мычание и поджимает пальцы на ногах. Кёнсу двигает пальцами, массируя проход, как если бы готовил себя. Лицо Чонина меняется, на нем появляется удивленное выражение. А это всего лишь начало. Кёнсу ухмыляется, раздвигая пальцы и прокручивая ими. Чонин охает. Отложив игрушку в сторону и убрав пальцы, Кёнсу наваливается сверху, их члены трутся друг о друга. Он требовательно целует Чонина, попутно скидывая его руки с себя. Прижав их к матрасу, Кёнсу спускается ниже, обводит языком соски, нежно прикусывает их, чтобы следов не осталось. Он аккуратно трогает тело Чонина, ему еще потом голым танцевать, и тот обмякает от ласковых прикосновений.

— На колени, — приказывает Кёнсу, шепнув на ухо.

— Да, мой повелитель, — усмехается Чонин.

Едва он переворачивается, подставив задницу, Кёнсу ее от души шлепает. На смуглой коже проступает розовый след. Он шлепает с другой стороны, и так, чередуя руки, разукрашивает задницу розовым. Кёнсу не отказывает себе в удовольствие процарапать раздраженную кожу. Следы остаться не должны, а если что, то прикроется трусами. Чонин ерзает, виляя задницей. Он даже такое пошлое движение умудряется сделать красиво.

— А ну раздвинь ягодицы, — приказывает Кёнсу, надевая презерватив на изнывающий член.

У него один вид перед глазами вызывает желание кончить, но будет обидно остановиться в шаге от задуманного. Чонин с легкой покорностью разводит задницу, касаясь пальцами недалеко от входа. Кёнсу снова проталкивает в него пальцы, на этот раз сразу три, и льет еще смазки. Альфа пытается на них насаживаться.

— Кёнсу, а можно уже?..

— Закончить? — обеспокоенно уточняет тот.

— Вставить, — с придыханием поправляет Чонин, насаживаясь на пальцы до конца.

Кёнсу решает не выспрашивать детали, а дать, что просят. Когда он входит в тесное горячее нутро, то стискивает бедра Чонина до синяков, так эти ощущения отличаются от игр с мастурбатором. Казалось бы, и там, и там дырка, куда нужно вставлять, но когда входишь в человека, который доверил себя в твои руки, это совсем не то, что бездушная дрочка. Кёнсу останавливается, войдя по самые яйца. Он тяжело дышит, опираясь на поясницу альфы. Его член пульсирует и уже готов взорваться.

— Тебе помочь? — робко спрашивает Чонин и двигает бедрами.

Кёнсу оживает. Он с рычанием вбивает Чонина в матрас, царапая кожу на его ягодицах. Вздохи и мычание альфы перерастают в тихие стоны. Кёнсу долго не выдерживает. Он сжимает яйца Чонина, проводит несколько раз по его стволу, пока сам беспорядочно бьется, изливаясь внутри в презерватив. Чонин запрокидывает голову, прогибаясь в спине, и у Кёнсу на руках оказывается его сперма. Он медленно выходит, презерватив с громким хлюпом сваливается и остается в анусе. Этот размер не для Кёнсу, но что было, то было. Он со странным чувством смущения и удовлетворения вытягивает резинку и выбрасывает в мусорку. Чонин падает на бок.

— Я сейчас немножко завидую, что не омега, — тихо признается он.

— Завидуй больше, тебе никогда не познать те ощущения, когда раскрывается складка, — не удерживается от подкола Кёнсу.

Он шлепается рядом, оказываясь лицом к Чонину. По телу разливается усталость, не хочется двигаться. Неплохо было бы взять салфетки, но до них еще доползти надо. Чонин ловит его взгляд себе за спину и поворачивается. Он дотягивается до салфеток и ставит между ними.

— Вау, без слов, — восторгается Кёнсу.

— А разве они сейчас нужны? — улыбается Чонин. — Мне все еще нельзя тебя трогать?

Кёнсу пожимает плечами. Чонин берет салфетки и вытирает ему руки, член, низ живота, но не рискует потрогать между ног, хотя Кёнсу ощущает там потоп. Прикосновения альфы на удивление успокаивают. Хочется растечься лужицей и ничего не делать. И он ничего и не делает, потому что боится посмотреть Чонину в глаза и увидеть там что-нибудь нехорошее.

— Ну как, тебе понравилось? — спрашивает Чонин.

— Эй, это я должен был задать этот вопрос.

— Я первый спросил.

Кёнсу бессознательно расплывается в улыбке. Он пытается взять под контроль мышцы, но хорошее настроение сильнее.

— Тело все тяжелое, так всегда после активных движений или только у меня, потому что течка? — спрашивает Кёнсу.

— О да, — хмыкает Чонин. — Усилий надо много.

— Тогда зачем я вообще в это вписался. Лучше лежать и получать удовольствие.

— Ах ты халявщик. Я, может, тоже хочу лежать и получать удовольствие? Скажешь, что в позе наездника ты будешь двигаться меньше? — притворно возмущается Чонин.

Кёнсу вяло бьет его в грудь.

— Ну а что ты? — спрашивает он.

— Мне все понравилось, — Чонин проводит тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке. — Я не ожидал, что с первого раза распробую, но это что-то невероятное. Почему альфам не рассказывают о таком массаже на уроках полового поведения?

— Потому что альфа-самцы в жопу не дают, — фыркает Кёнсу. — Серьезно, не знаю.

— Ну и черт с ними, они не знают, что теряют. — Чонин придвигается ближе и осторожно обнимает его. — Ты как? Хочешь мне вдарить?

— Вроде бы нет, — с сомнением отвечает Кёнсу.

Он обнимает в ответ, уткнувшись носом в ключицу. Жар тела Чонина согревает ледяной нос и пальцы. С ним и одеяла никакого не нужно.

— Жаль, тебя покусать нельзя, — вздыхает Кёнсу. — Покусать желание есть, а бить и прогонять нет.

— Кусай, — разрешает Чонин. — До воскресенья, может, заживет. Если ты повторять не будешь.

Кёнсу от души вонзает зубы в плечо. Чонин стискивает его в объятиях, но терпит. Остается четкий след, хоть к дантисту с таким иди.

—  А если я в ответ? — хмурится Чонин.

— Да на, — подставляет плечо Кёнсу.

— Не боишься, что я потеряю голову и помечу тебя?

— Я тебе доверяю. В том плане, что поставишь ты сейчас, позже, или никогда, не будет значить ровно ничего. Ты мне свою жопу доверил, метка по сравнению с этим и рядом не стояла.

Чонин кивает, улыбнувшись.

— Чувство вины к тебе не пришло? — уточняет он.

Если до этого Кёнсу только наслаждался произошедшим, то вопрос заставил задуматься, а что он испытывает? Он не хочет проваливаться в пучины самокопания, поэтому щипает руки и прикусывает плечо Чонина, чтобы ему тоже больно было.

— Ну спасибо, теперь я буду анализировать и искать ее, в итоге надумаю лишнего, воссоздам из ничего и расстроюсь, — ворчит Кёнсу.

— Прости, — куксится Чонин.

— Страдай вместе со мной, чувствуй себя виноватым, — Кёнсу медленно покусывает его грудь и дергает зубами за сосок. — А лучше, пока все хорошо и у меня мозги на месте, лежи и молчи. Назначаю тебе десять минут терпеть мои приставания без права распускать руки.

— Я весь твой.

Чонин разворачивается на спину и раскидывает руки и ноги в стороны. Кёнсу ложится на него и целует. Член у альфы снова стоит, дразнит, упираясь в живот. Чонин покорно выдерживает укусы в то же самое место. Кёнсу не совсем сошел с ума, если не пройдет, то закрашивать гримом одно пятно легче, чем несколько. А желание вонзить зубы в смуглую кожу не проходит. У него тоже стоит, но снова овладевать Чонином не хочется. Он такой послушный, что можно попросить второй раз в любой момент.

— Ты же не будешь мне отказывать? — уточняет Кёнсу.

— Я даже буду тебя упрашивать, — улыбается Чонин, разводя ноги еще шире. — Нет, правда, бери, когда угодно, даже вне течки.

— Я создал монстра, — стонет Кёнсу.

Он прикусывает сосок альфы, проводит языком по животу до впадины пупка, нежно гладит увитый венами член. А что, если в этот раз сделать все традиционно, раз самому вставлять не хочется? Хотя бы посмотреть, что будет.

— Я хочу попробовать по-человечески, — говорит Кёнсу, дотягиваясь до презервативов. — Только я все сам сделаю, ты лежи и получай удовольствие.

— А не пожалеешь? — волнуется Чонин.

— Если пожалею, то я сразу спрыгну и буду рыдать тебе в грудь, что по-человечески у нас не получилось.

— Ну, по крайней мере, ты меня пометил, поэтому вряд ли будешь бить.

Кёнсу фыркает.

— А вообще да, ты стал частью моей территории, — соглашается он.

Надев презерватив на член Чонина, Кёнсу встает над ним на коленях и медленно опускается, придерживая его. Смазка стекает по бедрам, когда головка раскрывает анус. Кёнсу садится почти до упора и упирается в грудь альфы. Пальцы на ногах поджимаются от предвкушения, головка члена в манящей близости от раскрытой складки. Давление члена на стенки дразнит. Кёнсу рвано дышит.  

— Тебя сбросить? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Чонин.

— Нет, я… Я не ожидал просто.

Кёнсу медленно опускается до основания, и по его телу пробегает дрожь. Член проникает в чувствительный канал, распирая изнутри. Кёнсу машинально сжимает ноги и царапает Чонина.

— Ох, ты меня раздавишь, — стонет тот. — И я кончу сразу. И тебе не удастся провести эксперимент.

— Держись, — шипит Кёнсу, — Если спустишь раньше времени, то я примусь за твою жопу.

— Ты меня провоцируешь проверить твои угрозы, — двигает бровями Чонин.

— Да, но в этот раз я буду жестче, — обещает Кёнсу.

Он начинает медленно двигаться, находя нужный угол, чтобы член проходил по всем точкам. Движения вверх-вниз даются с трудом, все-таки сказывается общее состояние. Он всегда лежал и отворачивался к стенке, когда его, течного, брал альфа, страдал из-за желания начать крушить и тихо бесился, когда тело реагировало на ласку. А сейчас сам скачет на Чонине, получает удовольствие и не испытывает угрызений совести. Это что, волшебный секс, один раз альфу взял и все, вылечился? Кёнсу еле слышно постанывает, каждый раз, когда опускается. Что там с Чонином, он не видит, потому что зажмуривается. Он хочет ускориться, но сил не остается, и Кёнсу сваливается на альфу.

— Помоги, пожалуйста, — стонет он.

— Устал?

— Ага.

— Зато я тут только и делаю, что лежу. Непорядок.

Чонин подхватывает его под задницу. Кёнсу расслабляется, позволяя держать себя. Он заглядывает в лицо альфе, ловит его сосредоточенный внимательный взгляд. Чонин мягко начинает двигаться, сразу попадая на чувствительные места. Кёнсу прячет лицо и вцепляется зубами в многострадальное плечо. Его член трется о живот Чонина, тот целует его за ухом. Фантастика. Кёнсу на грани. Его задница посылает всяческие сигналы, как ей хорошо. Он не выдерживает томных движений, кончает и машинально сжимает от удовольствия челюсть и чувствует на языке солоноватый металлический вкус. Чонин вскрикивает. Кёнсу чувствует, как презерватив в нем раздувается от спермы. Он мягко соскальзывает и пристраивается рядом с Чонином. У него на плече проступают капельки крови.

— Больше я кусаться не буду, — отмечает Кёнсу.

Его голова как в тумане, он не понимает, что происходит.

— Все хорошо? Я все правильно делал? Как себя чувствуешь? — засыпает его вопросами Чонин.

— Да, да, не знаю. Я потерял связь с реальностью. Ох, наверное, у меня первый настоящий оргазм во время течки, а не суррогат из стимулирования эрогенных точек.

Кёнсу пытается поменять положение, но тело не слушается. Он смотрит в глаза Чонину, ловит участливый взгляд и улыбается.

— Все хорошо. Я не совсем конченный человек. Ты точно сможешь оставаться со мной во время течек.

— Даже если бы проверка провалилась, я бы не отказался от этого периода. Я тебя люблю, и мне не важно, как у нас секс проходит.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, но хочу, чтобы мы могли наслаждаться друг другом каждую минуту, — вырывается у Кёнсу.

Он закрывает рот руками и пораженно смотрит на Чонина. Тот солнечно улыбается и опускает взгляд. У него на щеках играет румянец.

— Попался? — кокетливо спрашивает он.

— Попался, — соглашается Кёнсу.

— Ты первый раз это сказал.

— Ты тоже только сегодня мне признался.

— Мы счастливые люди, согласись. Идеально совпали, так еще и чувствуют друг к другу одно и то же.

Чонин касается плеча и недоуменно смотрит на окровавленные пальцы.

— Так вот, почему болело.

— Надо мазью смазать, — говорит Кёнсу, пытаясь привстать на локтях, но падает. — Все, я бревно. Меня теперь можно валять сколько угодно, даже отбиться не смогу.

Завязав презерватив, Чонин метким броском отправляет его в корзину.

— А омеги могут метить своих альф, ты когда-нибудь такое слышал? Просто очень похоже, что это именно оно, — с сомнением говорит Чонин, разглядывая синеющее на глазах пятно.

— Надо в интернете проверить, — зевает Кёнсу. — В крайнем случае, у Тао спрошу.

Он кое-как садится и придвигается к Чонину. След от зубов выглядит слишком подозрительным. Кёнсу ощупывает его, не зная, что хочет понять.

— Надеюсь, я не заразный, — шепчет он. — И что это метка. Тогда, может, не будет каждую течку психоза на тему «не трогай меня, но жопу подставляй». И вообще, это дискриминация, почему альфа может пометить омегу, а наоборот нельзя.

— Может, никто не пробовал? Или не все такие извращенцы? — предполагает Чонин.

Кёнсу легко бьет его в грудь. Он зевает и бросает взгляд на часы. Начало первого ночи! И где носит Бэкхёна… А хотя, его нигде не носит, он выполняет инструкцию. Ему никто не позвонил с криками о помощи, он и не полез штурмовать квартиру. Неплохо было бы ему написать, что все закончилось хорошо. Кёнсу пытается встать, но бессильно шмякается на пол.

— Воды? — участливо спрашивает Чонин.

— И воды тоже, — соглашается Кёнсу. — А ты есть хочешь? Там Чанёль какую-то дрянь для омег оставил, а больше ничего для тебя не подойдет.

— Спасибо, это было бы очень кстати.

Чонин легко поднимается и подхватывает Кёнсу на руки. Тот даже не пытается возмущаться, повисая безвольной тряпочкой. Оказывается, быть беспомощным иногда даже хорошо.

— Но сначала в душ, — заявляет Чонин.

— Я обойдусь, положи на место.

— Не волнуйся, я все сделаю. Мне часто приходилось ухаживать за папой, когда он пошевелиться не мог.

— А, ну тогда неси. И белье потом перестели.

Выражение «затрахать до смерти» наконец приобретает смысл.


	7. Chapter 7

Кёнсу медленно просыпается, чувствуя, как ему в бедро упирается стояк. Они с Чонином лежат голые, обнявшись под одеялом. На животе чувствуется влага. Кёнсу продирает глаза, и первое, что он видит — это сиреневый синяк на плече Чонина. Такую штуку не замажешь, и Кёнсу становится немного совестно. Самую малость, пока он не вспоминает, какими хищными взглядами одаривают поклонники альфу. Будут знать, как к чужому добру ручонки тянуть.

— Доброе утро, — шепчет Чонин.

— Доброе. Ты уже в боевой готовности.

— Это твоя вина. Ты пару раз скулил во сне, и я просыпался.

— Прости, — смущается Кёнсу. — Не знал, что со мной такое бывает.

— А еще ты кончал во сне. Вот где было много соблазнов. Я даже не утерпел и один раз сделал минет, — хвастается Чонин. — Но ты спал, как убитый, и не оценил. Кстати, что снилось?

Кёнсу чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам. Что, простите? Минет во сне?

— А разбудить, чтобы мы оба получили удовольствие? — возмущается он.

— В пять утра, когда твой организм и так в стрессе? — укоряет Чонин. — Но я и так получил удовольствие. Моральное. Так что признавайся, какие эротические фантазии блуждали в твоей голове.

Кёнсу пытается вспомнить ту ерунду, которая приснилась, но в итоге еще больше заливается краской. Там определенно точно был Чонин в кожаных трусах с молнией в промежности.

— Никогда не надевай кожаные трусы. Пообещай, — говорит Кёнсу.

— Ладно, не буду, — кивает Чонин, а у самого в глазах пляшут искорки. — Завтракать хочешь или еще нет?

— Нет, но от кофе я не откажусь, — зевает Кёнсу. — А вообще для завтрака неплохо кое-что белковое.

Он ныряет под одеяло и возвращает Чонину минет. 

В коридоре слышится шорох, как будто кто-то закрыл входную дверь.

— О, Чанёль! Ну я ему сейчас устрою.

Кёнсу вскакивает, будто спешит на пожар, одевает первые попавшиеся штаны и вылетает из комнаты.

— Ну я сейчас тебе…. Бэкхён?!

Альфа запинается о свой ботинок и летит на пол. Он хватает валяющуюся биту и выставляет перед собой. Кёнсу останавливается у своей комнаты и не спешит идти навстречу. Чревато дракой.

— Привет, как спалось? — улыбается Бэкхён.

— Нормально, а ты что тут?

— Всякие мелочи вам принес и узнать, не нужно ли ничего?

Продолжая валяться на полу, Бэкхён подталкивает пакет из ближайшего супермаркета. Кёнсу пальцами на ногах поддевает ручки и притягивает. Бэкхён встает на колени и напряженно пялится ему в пах.

— Что, страшно? — плотоядно ухмыляется Кёнсу, поняв, чего тот боится.

— А где Чонин? Ты его съел?

Кёнсу спиной чувствует, как сзади подходит его альфа. Он оборачивается и видит грозного Чонина, замотанного в черное одеяло. Он выглядит сурово и опасно, и по сравнению с ним Кёнсу — жалкая букашка.

— Тише, медведь, он мне ничего не сделает, потому что боится, — успокаивает его Кёнсу.

— Но ты на него не реагируешь.

— Я к нему привык, это раз, он меня все равно бесит, это два, у него бита, три, — перечисляет Кёнсу. — Поверь, мы стоим в разных концах коридора не просто так.

Чонин все равно насуплено смотрит на Бэкхёна.

— Это, Кёнсу-я, а можешь кинуть мне пару шмоток Чанёля?

— Зачем тебе? Фетишизировать собрался?

— Нет, он у меня дома, и ему на работу надеть нечего.

Кёнсу переваривает услышанное и подавляет первый порыв броситься с кулаками. Как мало им оказалось нужно, чтобы наладить контакт.

— Ну да, на нем все твои штаны становятся шортами, — язвит Кёнсу и заходит в комнату Чанёля.

На страже встает Чонин и загораживает выход. Роясь по шкафам, Кёнсу слышит голос Бекхёна:

— Если ты хочешь унизить мое достоинство, то знай, у меня больше!

— Что у вас там такое?! — спрашивает Кёнсу, засовывая вещи в пакет, а пакет в сумку с медицинской формой.

— А чего он тут голый стоит, думает, я альф никогда что ли не видел?!

Кёнсу высовывается из-под руки Чонина и швыряет в Бэкхёна сумкой. Медведь и правда стоит раскрытый.

— А что такое? Обычная поза защитника территории, — пожимает он плечами.

— Действительно, забрался в чужое гнездо и возмущается, — поддакивает Кёнсу.

— Да ну вас. Спелись! Ухожу от вас.

Бэкхён втискивает ноги в ботинки.

— И вообще, здесь пахнет, как будто в доме два агрессивных альфы. Вы бы проветрили, что ли.

Он открывает дверь ключом и демонстративно кидает в коробку. Кёнсу не выдерживает и смеется.

— Это он еще твою метку не заметил. Ладно, продолжим заниматься нашими делами. Пожалуй, можно осквернить кухню.

✶✶✶

За прошедшую рабочую неделю случилось много чего. Во-первых, Кёнсу несколько раз добирался до задницы Чонина. Тот просил еще, но у Кёнсу сил столько не нашлось. Во-вторых, традиционный секс перестал вызывать отвращение, когда он удовлетворял желание побыть в активной роли. Но один раз истерика почти что случилась, когда они беспечно изменили последовательность. Зато выяснили, что так делать не стоит. В-третьих, у Кёнсу прошли прыщи. Казалось бы, тривиальное событие, но у него они держались до конца периода. Поэтому, когда он выходит в пятницу на работу, то первым делом бежит сдавать анализы и выклянчивать у Тао прием.

Чанёля Кёнсу наказывает очень просто — отказывается рассказывать подробности, отделавшись пространным «все шикарно». Ушастый предатель полдня дуется, но его так и распирает от слов. В обеденный перерыв он не выдерживает и выбалтывает без всяких вопросов, как так оказалось, что они с Бэкхёном теперь вместе.

— И ты прикинь, звоню Чондэ, а он почти сразу сбрасывает. С третьего раза удалось выяснить, что он умудрился затащить Минсока на чай! — возмущается Чанёль тому, что ему не к кому было податься во время необдуманного побега.

— На чай, в смысле, на «чай»? Или просто в гости? А как же его сиамское чудовище?

— А сиамское чудовище, похоже, в восторге, что у него появился новый раб. Но не это самый кошмар, — Чанёль наклоняется и практически кричит шепотом. —  Минсок сказал, что они — истинные!

— Да ладно! — удивляется Кёнсу. — Столько лет вместе работали, и до сих пор не знали?

— А они вне рабочей обстановки не сталкивались. Ну ты слушай дальше. Я звоню Тао, а он на выходные вообще в Китай со своим Ифанем укатил. Я-то думал, что они с Чондэ попрутся на спектакль, раз ты слег, но в театр, оказывается, ходил Минсок. И это Чондэ тебя сдал.

— Я в курсе, — кивает Кёнсу, выяснивший это у Чонина. — А что же наш папочка Чунмён?

— Не поверишь — к нему муж приехал! — возмущается Чанёль, размахивая руками, рискуя выбить себе глаз. — Все по парочкам разбрелись и меня бросили, прикинь!

Кёнсу беспардонно ржет, наслаждаясь историей.

— Это тебе карма прилетела, нечего было нас запирать, — сквозь смех булькает он.

— Это была судьба, — возражает Чанёль, подняв указательный палец. — Если бы не вы все, я бы не оказался один на улице в домашней одежде, без биты и денег. Спасибо, что ты догадался позвонить Бэкхёну.

— И что бы ты делал, если бы он не появился, умник?

— Подождал бы, пока вы свет в квартире выключите, и пробрался бы незаметно.

— Ты и незаметно — понятия несовместимые. 

— Я бы попросил, — возмущается Чанёль. — Оставь эти грязные инсинуации, ты даже не заметил, как я вас запер.

— У меня были другие проблемы, — закатывает глаза Кёнсу. — Ну ладно, ты был в безвыходном положении, и поэтому ты выбрал пойти к человеку, которого, грубо говоря, ненавидишь.

— Ну не совсем выбрал, меня Бэкхён пригласил, — чешет голову Чанёль. — И не совсем ненавижу, ну, ты понимаешь. Он просто помогал омеге в беде, и я уверен, что у него никаких видов на меня не было. Но мы распили на двоих его вискарь, поговорили, выяснили и вот…

— Я вас двоих ненавижу. Столько времени я на вас потратил, а нужно было банально споить.

— Ну не скажи, мы слишком долго рефлексировали над случившимся, — возражает Чанёль. — Раньше мы бы снова поцапались, а сейчас самый раз. Я раскаиваюсь за свое поведение, что был ведом инстинктами, он сожалеет, что вспылил. Просто нужно быть разумными людьми.

— Тебе просто стало завидно, что все по парочкам, и ты один без мужика, — подкалывает его Кёнсу.

— Все с истинными, и я один лох, — поправляет Чанёль. — Кстати, может, отметим? На четверых? Бэкхён сказал, что знает крутой бар, где у него есть скидка.

— И что мы там будем отмечать, если из четырех человек трое непьющих? — вздыхает Кёнсу, которому после течки противопоказан алкоголь.

— Ну как-нибудь. Я могу не пить, а наши альфы пусть расслабятся. Потом домой их повезем.

— Давай вечером дома это еще раз обсудим, — просит Кёнсу, бросая взгляд на часы. У него скоро прием у Тао.

— Кстати, об этом. Я сегодня к Бэкхёну.

— Только не говори, что хочешь съехать? У нас договор об аренде еще на полгода.

— Да я набегами, — мнется Чанёль. — Ну, ты можешь к себе Чонина приводить. Или сам к нему переедешь.

Кёнсу тяжко вздыхает.

— Ну, когда-нибудь это должно было закончиться, — задумчиво говорит он, отправляя рис в рот. — Мы слишком старые, чтобы не думать о своих собственных гнездах.

— И еще раз кстати. Кстати, о своей собственности. Тебе не стыдно мою еду таскать?

— Отстань, твои супчики для течных омег вообще голод не утоляют, а я хочу зверски жрать.

— А диета?

— Какая диета? Из меня три килограмма ушло, мне набирать обратно надо, а то я слишком легкий.

✶✶✶

«Веспа» лихо останавливается у входа в бар.

— Ты уверен, что это то место? — подозрительно спрашивает Кёнсу, всматриваясь в вывеску.

— Бэкхён-хён прислал, — с такой же интонацией отвечает Чонин.

Из этого бара Кёнсу спасал Бэкхёна от Лухана

— Мне кажется, или наш гений маркетинга дал себя трахнуть за скидку в баре? — бормочет Кёнсу.

— Между прочим, это очень даже приятно, наверняка он получил удовольствие, — замечает Чонин.

— Ага, конечно, если ты не Бэкхён, орущий, что тебя изнасиловали, вставив один палец.

Они заходят и называют имя Бэкхёна. Их проводят к столику и предлагают меню. Кёнсу с тоской смотрит на аппетитные блюда. Днем и так перебрал, покусившись на еду Чанёля, ему нужно нормально выходить из голода без срывов и заворотов кишок. Самым безобидным выглядят смузи, поэтому они с Чонином выглядят в глазах официанта пафосными веганами, непонятно зачем пришедшими в американизированный бар.

— У меня есть две новости, одна хорошая, другая не очень, — говорит Кёнсу, когда им приносят заказ.

— Мне уже страшно. Давай с плохой, — ежится Чонин.

— Есть подозрение, что у меня редкий сбой в работе эндокринной системе. Если не вдаваться в подробности, то меня можно назвать альфой в теле омеги. — Кёнсу крутит трубочку в стакане. — Но это сложнее, чем звучит. Так что Тао хочет меня изучить чуть ли не под микроскопом, надеется написать по мне исследование. И из более ощутимых последствий, чем тщеславие одного врача, мой организм вырабатывает природные противозачаточные. Они и так вырабатываются у всех, просто у меня в повышенном количестве.

Кёнсу, как может, опускает страшные медицинские подробности, которые они с Тао обсасывали с разных сторон. Они даже договорились вместе писать научную работу. Просто сейчас нет смысла грузить Чонина терминами, названиями, латынью.

— А хорошая? — обеспокоенно спрашивает альфа.

— Это лечится. Буду проходить длительную терапию, — мягко улыбается Кёнсу. — Правда, навсегда это исправить не получится, но родить одного ребенка я смогу. Вот закончатся соревнования, и я уйду из бокса. Как думаешь, лет в тридцать сыграть свадьбу будет нормально?

— В твои тридцать или мои? — с улыбкой уточняет Чонин.

— В мои, конечно же. В тридцать пять я буду старой развалиной.

— Это предложение руки и сердца?

— Нет, прости, я кольцо еще не купил, — ухмыляется Кёнсу.

— Я и без кольца тебе «да» скажу.

Чонин наклоняется и целует. Кёнсу кладет руку на плечо с меткой. Он напоминает себе, что нужно не забыть и про это рассказать.

— А почему, интересно, ты после активного секса успокаивался и выключал альфу? — задается вопросом Чонин. — Если ты говоришь, альфа в теле омеги, то это должно быть постоянно, разве нет?

— А еще я сказал, что это сложнее, чем звучит. Смотри, во время секса и оргазма происходит гормональный взрыв. Мы свои гормоны через жидкости и кожу передаем друг другу, да еще и сверху вырабатывается целый пакет, отвечающий за приятные ощущения. И, похоже, секс приводил мой организм к стандартам. Проверить нельзя, я же не сдавал в этот период анализы.

— Как все сложно, — мотает головой Чонин.

— И, тем более, это пока что теория. — Кёнсу продолжает насиловать трубочку. — А еще я согласился, чтобы нас исследовали во время течек, — признается он.

— Чего?

— Ну, меня Тао развел ради науки, — оправдывается Кёнсу. — Просто никто из испытуемых никогда не обследовался во время этого периода, но я-то врач, один раз потерпеть могу. Только ты мне тоже нужен, чтобы узнать, как меняется гормональный фон после секса. Пожалуйста, мишка, я тогда тебя хоть круглые сутки трахать буду.

— Ты круглые сутки не выдержишь, — возражает Чонин. — Только давай как-нибудь через годик, пожалуйста, а то мы только обручились.

— Засекай сто пятьдесят — двести дней.

— Я думал, что знал, на что шел, когда звал на свидание проктолога, но ты как-то очень мощно начал раздвигать границы моего сознания.

Кёнсу вплотную придвигается к нему и с прищуром смотрит в глаза.

— Не зли проктолога, а то отомщу.

Они взрываются громким хохотом.

— Ты правда не против, что я так резко решил наши планы на несколько лет вперед? — спрашивает Кёнсу.

— Будем честны, после нетрадиционного секса меня вряд ли что может напугать.

Чанёль с Бэкхёном появляются после получасового опоздания. Оправдания звучат бредово, потому что нельзя постоянно забывать то ключи, то права, то опять ключи. Но когда встречаются две ходячие катастрофы, то случается апокалипсис. Они из солидарности не заказывают еду, зато Бэкхён отрывается с алкоголем. Омеги сидят между своих альф, течет не информативный светский разговор о еде, погоде и всякой ерунде. Чонин спокоен, но как-то нервно поглядывает на Бэкхёна. Тот в какой-то момент ставит стакан и пялится в ответ.

— Ну что? — спрашивает успевший запьянеть Бэкхён.

— Ничего, — машет головой Чонин.

— Нет, ты определенно что-то против меня имеешь.

Кёнсу закатывает глаза и показывает Чанёлю, что его альфа — придурок.

— Кёнсу, можно я задам неудобный вопрос? — спрашивает Чонин.

— Валяй, ты у нас в этом мастер.

— Тебе задам.

— Что может быть неудобнее вопроса про бывших, — всплескивает руками Чанёль, шатая стол.

Чонин набирает воздух и одной фразой спрашивает:

— У Бэкхён-хёна правда больше, чем у меня?

За столом повисает тишина, несмотря на выступающий джаз-бэнд на сцене. Кёнсу сжимает губы, пытаясь не заржать. У Бэкхёна раздуваются ноздри, а Чанёль зажимает рот руками.

— Неправда, он просто тебя в боевой готовности не видел и не смог оценить, — с трудом говорит Кёнсу.

Он не выдерживает и ржет, ложась на стол. За ним падает Чанёль, причитая, что это слишком мило.

— Ах ты так! Да ты вообще мой член не видел, понял! — обижается Бэкхён.

— Вообще-то я тебя «практически изнасиловал», говоря твоими словами, — сквозь смех стонет Кёнсу.

— Мы были подростками, у меня с тех пор он вырос, — огрызается Бэкхён.

— Если бы ты хоть раз пришел ко мне на прием, я бы оценил, вырос или нет.

Чанёль шепчет Кёнсу, что может нарисовать в натуральном масштабе, если ему дадут карандаш. Развернутой салфетки может хватить. Кёнсу трясет в истерике.

— Ах так! — Бэкхён вскакивает. — Пошли, будем меряться.

— Кёнсу? — Чонин явно не понимает, что происходит.

— Давай, сходи с ним, унизь его достоинство, — отфыркивается Кёнсу. — А мы пока найдем карандаш.

Альфы уходят в туалет. Омеги забивают на карандаш и показывают на пальцах, кому какое счастье досталось. Но то ли у кого-то глазомер барахлит, то ли кто-то привирает, но размеры совпадают, а по ощущениям в заднице выигрывает Чанёль, жалующийся, что ему пришлось пользоваться мазью, чтобы успокоить натруженный анус. Альфы возвращаются спустя долгие восемь минут, Кёнсу засекал, да не одни, а в компании Лухана.

— Я выиграл, — заявляет довольный Чонин.

— Поздравляю вас, Кёнсу, — говорит Лухан. — У вас отличная пара.

Кёнсу немного смущается, зная секрет китайца, но все равно благодарит. Бэкхён падает к Чанёлю и смачно целует в щеку.

— Вот, знакомься, мой омега, — представляет Лухану Бэкхён.

— Тот самый?

— Да, мой истинный.

— Я же говорил, — довольно улыбается Лухан.

— А ты сам-то как?

— Да никак, — морщится китаец. — Если через два месяца никаких подвижек не будет, то уеду. Меня заждался бизнес на родине. Что же, не смею больше вас отвлекать.

Он откланивается и уходит в сторону бара.

— А что сейчас было? — подозрительно спрашивает Чанёль.

— Это тот самый Лухан, который имеет виды на задницу Бэкхёна, — ябедничает Кёнсу, который тоже ничего не понял, но хотел бы знать все заранее.

— Чего? На моего альфу? А ну пустите, я ему сейчас втащу.

— Сиди, он у меня тренируется, он приемы знает, — осаждает Чанёля Бэкхён. — И виды он на меня не имеет, просто я в его вкусе. У него истинный есть, и он будет ему верен до конца.

— А как же «Кёнсу-я, спаси меня, меня хочет изнасиловать наш знакомый китаец»? — передразнивает Кёнсу. — Чонин не даст соврать, он рядом стоял и все слышал.

— Ну, пересрал чуток, когда под мухой был, с кем не бывает, — отмахивается Бэкхён. — Мы про истинность разговаривали, душевно так было, но я уже не мог выносить этот огуречный джин!

— Ну ты и жук! — возмущается Кёнсу.

— Ты мне дома все расскажешь в подробностях, — требует Чанёль.

Бэкхён заказывает еще алкоголя. Чонин сдается и присоединяется к нему. Кажется, меряние членами сближает. Кёнсу кратко пересказывает Чанёлю историю Сехуна и Лухана, собранную по кусочкам. Закончив, он задумывается, какая разная реакция была у Чонина и Сехуна, когда они узнали о предпочтениях истинных. Кёнсу не успевает развить мысль, как Бэкхён произносит тост:

— За то, что Кёнсу теперь ходит с меткой и не будет бросаться на альф.

Бэкхён выпивает, но Чонин даже не поднимает стакан.

— Но у Кёнсу нет метки, — говорит он.

— Как нет? Вы же пахнете как меченная парочка, даром что у тебя запах слабый.

Чонин молча оттягивает ворот рубашки. Бэкхён с Чанёлем пялятся на заживший след, приобретший вид крепкой метки.

— Кстати, — вспоминает Кёнсу. — Я спросил у Тао об этом феномене, и оказалось, что метку и омега может поставить. Механизм тот же: со слюной в кровь попадают гормоны. Только вот у альф обычно активная защита, которая быстро рассасывает омежьих диверсантов. Так что такая метка не имеет смысла. Правда, в нашем с Чонином случае все должно сработать по классике, а вот мне, скорее всего, метка не светит.

— Почему? — задает логичный вопрос Чанёль, а остальные кивают.

Кёнсу теряется. Они друзья, помогли им с Чонином сойтись, да и вообще всегда были в курсе его проблемы. Но он сам толком не осознал диагноз. Чонину рассказал, потому что это напрямую касается их будущего, и ему нужно знать.

— А, это потому что у меня слабый запах, а ты по факту альфа, — догадывается Чонин.

— Я не альфа, у меня гормональный фон по альфийскому типу, — поправляет.

— А я всегда подозревал, — пьяно икает Бэкхён. — То-то было подозрительно, что ты такой крутой.

— Сексист! — стонет Кёнсу.

— Зато теперь понятно, почему ты с альфами не сходился, — говорит Чанёль. — Альфа не может иметь течки и забеременеть. Поэтому тебе крышу и сносило.

— Этот тезис нам с Тао придется доказать, — кивает Кёнсу.

Друзья принимаются обсуждать открывшиеся подробности, абсолютно не разбираясь в вопросе. Ладно Чанёль, он хотя бы медик и может строить предположения, но он в гормонах ничего не понимает. Кёнсу отстраняется от обсуждения, не желая поправлять каждую фразу и лишать всех удовольствия. Он откидывается на диван и теребит цепочку с кулоном. Рядом Чонин робко делает замечания, как очевидец, и вносит коррективы в предположения. Чанёль размахивает руками, и Бэкхён с трудом от него уворачивается. Кёнсу улыбается и обводит взглядом зал. Рядом со служебной дверью стоит Лухан и с грустью смотрит в их сторону. Китаец замечает его взгляд и кивает. Ему, наверное, горько, что у кого-то с истинными все наладилось, а у него строптивый Сехун.

— Ваш псевдонаучный диспут вызывает кровь из моих ушей, — говорит Кёнсу. — Давайте сменим тему на не менее увлекательную. Как думаете, что должно произойти, чтобы омега, считающий альфу извращенцем, поменял к нему свое отношение?

— Ты сейчас про Сехуна? — догадывается Чонин.

— Ты же не хочешь опять пытаться наладить чужую личную жизнь? — спрашивает Бэкхён. — Учти, с нами ты провалился, мы сами со всем справились.

— Ну, в этот раз я буду действовать не один, — пожимает плечами Кёнсу, прижимаясь к Чонину. — Ну что, кто готов придумать план, как за два месяца свести двух трусишек?


End file.
